La Mariposa & La Serpiente
by Uchiha Sayuri
Summary: CAPITULO 15 LA VERDAD DE KARIN ! SasuSaku
1. Rokudaime

Capitulo 1: Rokudaime

las calles de Konoha estaban tranquilas, las gentes habían olvidado ya el destrozo del zorro de nueve colas que nuevamente ataco a la aldea encarnado en Naruto Uzumaki.  
en la torre del Hokage dos sombras observaban la hermosa villa con melancolía.

- es por eso… que te elijo a ti como mi sucesora… como Hokage – dijo la gran Tsunade.  
- …..  
- Sakura… no hay nadie mas para este puesto… solo tú…

la joven pelirrosa de 23 años de edad, había cambiado y mucho, era una hermosa mujer con el pelo rosado largo recogido en una gran cola de caballo alta, con dos mechones cayendo por ambas mejillas, el circulo símbolo del clan Haruno se dibujaba en su frente en un color violeta, sus labios ahora pintados rosados, su vestimenta, era un Kimono negro, corto, con flores de Sakura y los bordes en blanco puro, y unos zapatos de tacón como los de su maestra. El escote era predominante y se intuía sus encantos, después de todo ese es el mejor arma para las kunoichi, la seducción, hacia tiempo que dejo de ser una niña. 

-hay alguien mejor que yo para ese puesto… maestra…  
- hablas de…  
- de Naruto…  
- Sakura, Naruto no quiere volver a la villa después del desastre que ocasionó, cuando sus nueve colas aparecieron en la batalla de la gran Guerra, por suerte Jiraiya que en paz descanse pudo volver a sellarle el zorro dentro…  
- la gente de esta villa nunca ha visto a Naruto como un enemigo después de eso, fue un heroe que lucho contra Akatsuki, seguro que se llevarían una tremenda alegría que el Heroe regresara a su hogar.

Tsunade sonrió – son solo sueños, nadie sabe donde esta ese muchacho…  
- yo lo encontrare!

Tsunade suspiro, miro a su alumna con tristeza, dejo que su chakra abandonara su cuerpo por un instante, la piel de la hermosa mujer rubia se empezó a arrugar y a mostrar su verdadero aspecto.

- Sakura… no me queda mucho tiempo, una ya no esta joven mírame, necesito dejar las cosas solucionadas, por favor acepta el puesto.  
- esta bien… acepto el puesto..  
- bien!  
- si en menos de 6 meses no he encontrado a Naruto!  
- Sakura!  
- dejeme 6 meses…  
- …..  
- maestra…. Siempre he cumplido mis promesas, si en 6 meses Naruto no esta aquí, yo seré la Rokudaime… 

lejos de Konoha en la antigua guarida de Orochimaru…

- hijo de puta… - siseo en la oscuridad.  
- eres tan fuerte… querido Sasuke… tu espíritu es incontrolable tenia que hacerlo.  
- te matare… - volvió a sisear.

Sasuke se encontraba de pie sonriendo triunfante y con una expresión maligna poco propia de el, mirando una serpiente negra.

- Kabuto …. – Siseo la serpiente negra – devuélveme mi cuerpo…  
- Kabuto dejo de existir hace mucho, cuando el señor Orochimaru adentro una gran parte de el en mi… soy una persona nueva, tengo su poder, y ahora tengo el sharingan.

el cuerpo de Sasuke se lamió el labio superior lascivamente. 

- que hermoso cuerpo…  
la serpiente siseo de rabia.  
- pobre serpiente… pobre… estas enfermo y pronto morirás, no me molestare ni en pisarte.

la serpiente cerro los ojos cansada, era cierto, Sasuke hace un mes estaba gravemente enfermo, Karin su ex compañera le había ido envenenando poco a poco en la comida que le preparaba, ella que había sido su pareja tanto tiempo, aliada de Kabuto…

- _zorra_ – pensó Sasuke quedándose dormido.

Kabuto en el cuerpo de Sasuke sonrió y se marcho de la estancia.

- cuanto tiempo le das?

dijo Karin saliendo de las sombras.

- dos días como mucho… déjale que sufra.  
- oh Kabuto ahora eres irresistible en ese cuerpo… me daba pena dejar ese lindo cuerpo…

Karin acarició el pecho descubierto del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sakura saltaba de árbol en árbol tan rápido como podía acompañada de cierto amigo ya conocido por todos.

- tenemos que ir al lugar donde fue visto, se dice que anda en la ciudad de Kamui al oeste.

- intentare oler su rastro allí si aun sigue viviendo allí – dijo Pakkun siguiendo el ritmo de Sakura.  
- Pakkun esta cayendo la noche no crees que deberíamos descansar?  
- todavía no preciosa, acaso ya estas cansada.  
- claro que no! No soy una debilucha.  
- nadie ha dicho eso JAJAJA te enojas enseguida.  
- oh ya cada vez te pareces mas a Kakashi. – se burlo Sakura  
- es un gran tipo.  
- aunque algo atontado JAJA  
- SAKURA! 

Pakkun freno de golpe y Sakura también.

- Pakkun estaba de broma JAJA no insulte a Kakash…  
- no es eso – el perro negó con la cabeza.  
- entonces?  
- estoy percibiendo un olor conocido…  
- ah! NARUTO? – pregunto Sakura entusiasmada.  
- no…. Uchiha Sasuke esta cerca…

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a temblar, los recuerdos de su infancia… su amor no correspondido, frialdad, crueldad, venganza, odio, sangre, orgullo… cerro los ojos auto criticándose.

- _SAKURA BAKA! CONTROLATE!_  
- proviene de allí, al suroeste.  
- pero… por ahí queda… la guarida de Orochimaru… es posible que Sasuke viva allí ahora… que mas da? Sigamos nuestro camino Pakkun, este tipo no nos interesa.  
- tranquila Rokudaime.  
- NO ME LLAMES ASI! – Sakura engrando su cabeza queriendo morder al perro (xD)  
- Huelo sangre…  
- que? Sangre? Es posible que este herido?  
- sangre de dos personas diferentes…  
- abra peleado con alguien?  
- que hacemos Rokudaime?  
- deberíamos ir allí y comprobar si el esta herido…  
- pero el ya no es asunto nuestro…  
- pero hice la promesa…  
- ¿?  
- de cuidar de el y de Naruto… - sonrió con melancolía.  
- entiendo- sonrió Pakkun- eres una buena Hokage. 

Sakura salto en dirección a la guarida de Orochimaru, dejando a Pakkun tirado en el suelo con varios golpes. 

en la ciudad de Kamui, la noche caía con tranquilidad, un ligero viento agradable soplaba por sus calles metiéndose en las casas traviesamente por las ventanas, ese vientecito se agradecía después de la ola de calor tan intensa que había asolado la región.

- ah que agustito…

dijo el hombre rubio con barba de dos días y pelo largo por los hombros, vestía desaliñado con unos jeans desgastados y rotos grises, y una camiseta ajustada negra, un colgante con una piedra azul relucía en su pecho, se encontraba tumbado en su cama bebiendo una botella de vino.

- el mejor vino del mundo es el del Kamui… - Dijo el joven mirando una vieja foto de su infancia con su maestro Jiraiya. – que razón tenias viejales… a tu salud! 

la serpiente carraspeo un poco sentía calorcito, se sentía a gusto, se volvió a retorcer y abrió un poco los ojos, se extraño: fuego? Alguien había encendido una fogata… miro a su alrededor.

- ya te has despertado?

la serpiente parpadeo, era Pakkun. Sasuke asintió.

- que eres? Uno lo los hijitos de Manda? – rió Pakkun. – estabas casi a punto de palmarla, pero mi pregunta es como una serpiente puede morir envenenada JAJA te mordiste la cola?

la serpiente siseo molesta, no entendía nada, había estado enfermísimo y ahora estaba junto a Pakkun que se burlaba de el, era el colmo. Alguien interrumpió, unos delicados pasos distrajeron a Sasuke que volteo su cabeza alzándose un poco, se quedo petrificado.

- _ES… Sakura?_ – pensó Sasuke, la observo detenidamente ¡que cambiada estaba!  
- así que te has despertado – dijo Sakura al fin. – entonces podrás responder a varias preguntas.  
- que clase de preguntas? – siseo la serpiente.  
- vaya! Entiendes mi idioma! Entonces Pakkun no tendrá que hacer de interprete – sonrió feliz la joven, sentándose al lado de la serpiente sin temor.

Sakura miro a los ojos a la serpiente y Saco algo envuelto en una capa, la serpiente abrió los ojos, era su katana! Kabuto no se la había llevado! Miro a Sakura quien permanecía con la mirada triste.

- hay sangre de Sasuke en ella…  
- lo se… - siseo la serpiente.  
- que ha pasado? – dijo Sakura intentando contener las lagrimas – donde esta Sasuke?

la serpiente la observo, claro… el ya no olía a Sasuke, ya no era Sasuke, por eso Pakkun no le reconocía y mucho menos Sakura. Puso entonces atención en la muchacha que estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas y sonrió para si, Sakura Haruno era una gran ninja medico, si pudiera convencerla de que le ayudase… usarla… la serpiente sonrió y se enrosco cariñosamente en la pierna de Sakura.  
- no estés así niña… Sasuke tiene su merecido…  
- QUE LE HA PASADO! – espeto Sakura.  
- Kabuto le ha robado el cuerpo, ahora Kabuto controla el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sakura abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salio de ella, el plan de Orochimaru fue ejecutado por KABUTO?

- pero… pero.. Sasuke murió!? – grito Sakura.  
- …….. no, claro que no… Sasuke duerme en el interior del cuerpo – mintió.- yo se como volver a Sasuke a su ser… – genial, usaría a esos dos tontos para buscar a Kabuto, con la fuerza de Sakura y el olfato del pulgoso tenia ventaja- solo me tenéis que llevar con vosotros y os diré como hacerlo.  
- un momento, porque deberíamos? – Espeto Pakkun  
- porque yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con Kabuto. – la serpiente miro a Sakura. – tu que dices – se acerco a la cara de la joven – me llevas contigo?

Sakura observo a la serpiente un instante, algo en ella decía que algo no cuadraba pero… ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Tenía una serpiente enroscada en su pierna y la Katana de Sasuke ensangrentada. La joven se levanto despacio la serpiente se deslizó hacia el suelo sin dejar de observarla de soslayo, la joven ató una cuerda en la Katana de Sasuke y la ató a la espalda.

- no tenemos otra elección Pakkun nos llevamos a la serpiente con nosotros.  
- QUE? SAKURA! PER…  
- es la única forma de volver a ver a Sasuke.  
- Sakura por dios! Olvídate de ese niñato! – la serpiente siseo al escuchar eso – Sasuke no haría lo mismo por ti!.  
- es una oportunidad – dijo Sakura en un susurro – es mi oportunidad de demostrar a Sasuke que no soy una molestia, es mi oportunidad para hacerme ver como una ninja Ambu!!! Es mi oportunidad para salvarles a los dos. Iremos en busca de Naruto y con el iremos en busca del cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha!  
- si es tu elección… Hokage-Sama…  
- Hokage? – pregunto la serpiente exaltada.  
- si, tienes ante ti a la Rokudaime de la villa de la Hoja.  
- _que? Sakura? Pero desde cuando…?_ – Sasuke sonrió con malicia – _vaya, vaya así que Sakura ha mejorado hasta tanto nivel, no es tan mala idea usarla al fin y al cabo_.

CONTINUARA


	2. Lazos

Capitulo 2: lazos 

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, otra vez ese sueño… otra vez él interrumpía sus sueños y su vida, no la dejaba descansar, observó a su alrededor y vio a Pakkun tumbado al lado de lo que quedaba del fuego, de repente algo subió por su espalda, la serpiente negra se asomó por detrás de su cuello.

- no puedes dormir? Un mal sueño? – siseo curiosa  
- si, necesito ir a tomar el aire. Me acompañas? – dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo dulcemente a su nueva compañera.  
- no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer… - se tenía que ganar a Sakura como fuese aunque tuviera que soportar sus estúpidas charlas. 

Sakura Salió del recinto con la serpiente en sus hombros, se sentó en una columna hecha añicos en el suelo por al cual ya empezaba a trepar hiedras por ella, el bosque estaba en calma absoluta, ella alzo su vista al cielo, podía ver las estrellas brillar juguetonas entre las ramas de los árboles.

- te noto preocupada Hokage… - bromeo la serpiente  
- no me llames así, no seré por mucho tiempo Hokage…  
- a no? Y eso por qué?  
- por eso estoy buscando a Naruto… quiero ayudarle a hacerle realidad su sueño de ser el Rokudaime.  
- a si? Sasuke me contó que Naruto traicionó a la villa y se marchó  
- no fue así! – se enojó la joven – Naruto es un héroe no un traidor como Sasuke.  
- odias a Sasuke? – Siseó  
- en parte…  
- en parte? – Sasuke sintió gran curiosidad.  
- el traicionó la villa y se unió a ese ser despreciable, Nos dejó tirados!  
- mmm – la serpiente sonrió maliciosamente – sobre todo a ti no?  
- qué?  
- Sasuke… me lo contó…  
- um Sasuke tiene la boca demasiado grande me parece a mi… pero así es, el me… el me despreció yo estaba loca por el, fui una estúpida, enamorarme de un cerdo como el.  
- cerdo? – Siseo molesto – hablas así porque estas herida.  
- hablo así porque es la verdad, en parte, se merece todo lo malo que le esta pasando por imbécil.  
- entonces ¿por qué quieres ayudarle?  
- porque no lo hago por él, sino por mi, es hora de cerrarle la boca al gran Uchiha y demostrarle que soy capaz de salvar su traserito. – rió burlona.  
- entiendo… - la serpiente se enrosco sobre si misma

Sakura se levantó y se alejo unos metros de la serpiente alzo sus brazos al cielo estirándose, agarró la cinta que sujetaba su cabello y lo soltó, su cabello rosado y brillante caía por sus sensuales hombros como una cascada, Sasuke quedo extasiado, realmente Sakura se había vuelto en una mujer hermosa.

- hay un río por aquí cerca?  
- si… por qué?  
- me quiero dar un baño  
- te llevare hasta el, pero ten cuidado con los animales salvajes.

- jaja no les tengo miedo! Soy muy fuerte.

- VUELVE AQUÍ BASTARDOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Naruto Saltó desde una ventana de un sexto piso, medio desnudo.

- hasta luego Akane!!!  
- Naruto llámame!! – dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos negros azabache que se tapaba únicamente con una sabana.  
- Ayame! Entra ahora mismo a la habitación.  
- padre por favor…  
- no volverás a ver a ese joven nunca! Yo mismo me encargare de el!!

Naruto se apoyo en una de las ventanas del edificio de enfrente con cara zorruna.

- mierda… tendré que dejar la ciudad por un tiempo. – se arrascó la cabeza. – qué culpa tengo yo de que las mujeres bonitas me asedien jejeje… ACHISSSSSSS creo que mejor será que me vaya, voy a pillar un resfriado si sigo aquí medio desnudo..

el guapo rubio se fue en dirección a su casa saltando por los tejados de la Ciudad de Kamui.

Sasuke observaba embobado la silueta desnuda de Sakura metiéndose lentamente en el río, sus curvas bien formadas, su trasero firme, su pecho de un tamaño perfecto… todo se hacia aun más hermoso con la luz de al Luna llena iluminando su cuerpo, parecía una ninfa.

- ay! Esta fría – dijo Sakura sacando la lengua.  
- no seas quejita niña – siseo la serpiente.  
- oye tu! No necesito que estés aquí de mirón así que ya te puedes ir largando!  
- como si te viera atractiva, a mi solamente me interesan las serpientes hembras – mintió descarado.  
- a claro lo siento.

Sakura tomo aire y valor y se sumergió de golpe en las aguas del río, tardo unos instantes en volver a subir a la superficie, se recostó en unas rocas cercanas a la orilla donde se encontraba la serpiente y cerro los ojos relajadamente.

- oye serpiente – dijo la joven aun con los ojos cerrados.  
- dime  
- no tienes nombre?  
- eh? Ah… me llamo… Shuro…  
- Shuro eh? Qué original – dijo burlonamente.  
- no te rías de mi nombre!  
- gomennasai… oye Shuro, Sasuke que ah estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Desde la caída de Akatsuki en al gran Guerra.  
- bueno… - una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza – si te soy sincero nada en especial, se la ha pasado viajando de un lugar a otro con Karin después de la muerte de sus otros compañeros.  
- Karin… la hice papilla en nuestra pelea- dijo orgullosa – es ella al novia de Sasuke?  
- era…  
- era? – Sakura abrio los ojos y alzo la cabeza para mirar a la serpiente.  
- si… ella le traiciono.

Sakura se rió traviesamente.

- de que te ries? – Bufo Sasuke  
- no sabe elegir a las mujeres… yo nunca le hubiera traicionado.  
- el lo sabe.  
- lo sabe? – pregunto Sakura ahora con gran curiosidad.   
- si, por eso te dejó en Konoha. No quería involucraros a ti y a Naruto.  
- entonces nos tenia aprecio al fin y al cabo.  
- os quería mucho.  
- ah?

la serpiente se deslizó hasta la tierra, Sakura se levanto del agua.

- espera!

la serpiente se dio la vuelta, y la contemplo desnuda y se volvió a voltear.

- que quieres?  
- dime… tu que conoces a Sasuke tan bien… el… sintió algo por mi mas allá de la amistad?  
- no, solo te veía como una compañera de equipo.

la serpiente se deslizo perdiéndose entre los arbustos y Sakura se dejó caer en el agua fría suspirando. Sasuke se paró al lado de un gran árbol y suspiro aliviado.

- _si llego a saber que Sakura iba a tener ese cuerpo de adulta me la hubiera traído conmigo_ – sonrió la serpiente traviesamente- _es fuerte y jamás me traicionaría… Karin no ha conseguido darme un hijo en estos 2 años… tendré que buscarme otra hembra…_ - la serpiente dirigió una mirada hacia el río – aunque creo que no tengo que buscar mucho… 

-----------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente Sakura, Pakku y la serpiente se encaminaron hacia la ciudad de Kamui. 

- no debe quedar lejos verdad? – pregunto Sakura.  
- esta a unos 7 kilómetros de aquí rumbo noroeste- dijo la serpiente.  
- sabes mucho de geografía para ser una jodida serpiente – dijo Pakkun  
- he viajado sabes pulgoso… - siseo- tengo cierta cultura.  
- me han dicho que la ciudad de Kamui es preciosa y exótica – dijo maravillada Sakura.  
- es una gran putiferio – rio la serpiente.  
- que?  
- grandes prostíbulos y mujeres facilonas, pierden la cabeza con los hombres ninja, hasta te hacen favores gratis.  
- Sasuke entonces iba mucho allí – río Pakkun

la serpiente se erizó sonrojada y miró a Sakura que lo miraba con cara de preocupación infinita.

- _mierda, ahora Sakura pensara que soy un golfo…_  
- es cierto eso Shuro? Sasuke… iba mucho a esas casas? – dijo sonrojada.  
- CLARO QUE NO NIÑA! Iban sus amigotes!!!! Sasuke Uchiha jamás necesito compañía femenina semejante JAJAJAJA – rió la serpiente con gotitas en su cabeza.  
- a claro! – sonrió Sakura.  
- que inocente es Sakura-chan – murmuro Pakkun.

la serpiente le echo una mirada venenosa al perro para que cerrara la bocota

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se estiró y bostezó, se puso su mochila a la espalda las calles de Kamui de dia estaban muy animadas, la gente venia y corría, los niños jugaban en miedo de las calles, los comerciantes regateaban con las amas de casa… Naruto tomo aire.

- comprare unos víveres y emprenderé una nueva aventura lejos de aquí… si!

Naruto echo a correr hacia la plaza del mercado pero algo le frenó y se fue corriendo hacia la derecha.

- Naruto Kunnnnn – dijeron al unísono 4 jovencitas. – es cierto que te vas de la ciudad? – las chicas pusieron ojos de cachorritos abandonados.  
- JAJAA no lloréis por mi preciosas!!! Volveré se lo juro! El papi Naruto no las abandonara MUAJAJA

CONTINUARA 


	3. Kamui!

Capitulo 3: KAMUI!!

Kamui, ciudad de choques de cultura, un paraíso para descansar y aprender nuevos modos de vida, ciudad costera, puerto de descanso para marineros, pero también tenia su lado oscuro o mas bien, nocturno. Era una de las ciudades con mas casinos del país del fuego, bares y discotecas, convertía a Kamui en la ciudad de las fiestas.

una joven pelirrosa caminaba mirando maravillada las hermosas calles de casas blancas con hiedra verde y flores trepando por los balcones, respiro el aire salado típica de cualquier ciudad costera, ojalá en Konoha hubiera playa! Pensó Sakura, la chica, que tenia una serpiente en sus hombros, miró a su ''parasito''

-oye Shuro-chan, esta ciudad es muyyy grande! Crees que encontraremos a Naruto?  
- y yo que sé! Pregúntale al perro pulgoso! – dijo Sasuke molesto por el ''shuro-chan''

ambos miraron a Pakkun que se encontraba despistado mirando por todos lados.

- Pakkun? Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura agachándose al lado del perro.  
- OH dios… - Pakkun se llevó una de sus patitas a la cara.  
- qué pasa? Habla!  
- que Naruto es un imbécil eso es.  
- por qué?  
- _qué gran novedad_ – pensó Sasuke rodando los ojos.  
- pues Sakura me da vergüenza decirte esto… pero el olor de Naruto esta disipado por todo Kamui.  
- qué? Y eso es vergonzoso?  
- si, mira ves a esa chica de allí?  
- aja..  
- pues huele a Naruto. Y esa otra rubia, también, y esa de pelo negro huele aun más a Naruto que ninguna, estuvo hace poco con el.

Sakura se sonrojó y frunció el ceño levantándose.

- será idiota! – apretó el puño.  
- _vale, no es tan imbécil…_ - pensó Sasuke con una gota de sudor.  
- entonces es imposible encontrarle – dijo la pelirrosa enojada.  
- no te apures – dijo la serpiente- por qué no preguntamos a esa joven que huele tanto a Naruto?  
- mmm puede ser… - dijo Pakkun.

Sakura frunció aun más el ceño y tomó aire dirigiéndose a la muchacha de cabello azabache. Llevaba un vestido rojo escotado y largo hasta las rodillas, pedía a un mercader algo de fruta fresca.

- ejem, oye perdona  
- si? – la joven miró a Sakura.  
- conoces a Naruto?

la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida y de repente hizo un puchero mientras unas lagrimas salían a flote. A Sakura y a la serpiente le salieron gotitas de sudor.

- mujer… que no soy inspectora de hacienda! – se burló Sakura.  
- pe… pelo rosa… ojos… sniff verdes…. Tu… tu eres Sakura…  
- oh – se sorprendió Sakura – Naruto te ha hablado de mi?  
- si… tu eres su novia!!! Me enseño una foto tuya! Esta mañana me dijo que tenía que regresar a su tierra porque esperabas un hijo de el… BUAHHH pero.., - ( **a todo esto a Sakura le salían venitas en la frente**) – me resigne porque en la foto parecías una mujercita hecha y derecha no como yo, una simple camarera de un cabaret… y resulta que tu… que tu…

Sakura levanto una ceja, la serpiente ( Sasuke) aunque no tuviera cejas también hizo este gesto, y Pakkun olisqueaba a la carnicería y no estaba atento a la conversación.

- que yo que?  
- QUE TU ERAS UNA BAILARINA EXOTICA CON SERPIENTE Y TODO!! BUAAAAHH  
- TENGO PINTA DE ESO!!! – Grito Sakura tirando a la serpiente (Sasuke) al suelo furiosa.

La tarde caía sobre Kamui, la gente decente empezaban a recogerse para dar paso a las bandas de mafiosos y borrachos marineros que desembarcaban en el puerto. Sakura bajaba unas escaleras hacia el puerto totalmente furiosa seguida de Pakkun y de Sasuke, que se mantenían algo alejados de la enojada chica.

- cómo se atreve a mentir sobre mi persona! Yo embarazada de el! Y un cuerno!!! – dio una patada a una papelera y la mando orbitar al espacio. – si quiere romper con esa mujerzuela de mala vida que sea Honesto y que no se invente excusas!!! Lo matare!!!!

- Sakura si le matas tu serás Hokage – río Pakkun seguido de una serpiente que se desmontaba de risa.

Sasuke suspiró y miró a Sakura bajar las escaleras discutiendo con Pakkun, los ojos de la serpiente reflejaban algo que hacia tiempo había olvidado: la amistad y el cariño. Sentirse a gusto con alguien.

**FLASH BACK 1**

_- al igual que yo… has encontrado buenos amigos piensa en eso Sasuke_ – **_Kakashi desapareció dejándolo en una rama de un árbol para meditar._ **

**FIN FLASH BACK 1  
FLASH BACK 2**

- _porque_ _estando contigo… siento que esto es lo mas parecido a tener un hermano_ – **_dijo Naruto desesperado_**. – _sois como mi familia_!

**FIN FLASH BACK 2**

- familia… - susurro la serpiente mirando a Sakura – somos como una familia…

Sakura se volteó curiosa para mirar a la serpiente que se había quedando mirando al vacío.

- ey Shuro! O te das prisa o te quedas aquí!  
- ya voy… - la serpiente siguió bajando las escaleras pero notó el calor de unas manos.

Las manos de Sakura tomaron a la serpiente y la volvió a caer sobre sus hombros, la serpiente la miro extrañado.

- estas cansado? Puedo llevarte sobre mis hombros otra vez…

una delicada brisa acarició ese momento y Sasuke quedó prendado por el olor que desprendían esos cabellos rosados, era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca esos ojos verdes que un día lloraron su partida amargamente.

**FLASH BACK**

- _Sasuke! Tu me gustas mucho! No te vayas! O llevame contigo por favor! Seremos felices juntos  
_  
**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Shuro? – dijo Sakura preocupada.  
. eh? Ah… no es nada Sakura… si… estoy algo cansado.  
- bien yo te llevo.  
- …. Sakura…. Gracias…

Sakura se detuvo y sintió un escalofrío que subía por su espalda… esas palabras… sus ojos se humedecieron pero cerró los ojos negándose a si misma volver a llorar por una ñoñez de la infancia.

- Sakura? – preguntó la serpiente.  
- no es nada Shuro, y no me tienes que dar las gracias…

- siento interrumpir esta bonita escena – dijo Pakkun – pero creo que ahora si he encontrado el rastro correcto de Naruto, seguidme!

Pakkun empezó a correr hacia el muelle, seguido de Sakura que sujetaba a la serpiente para que no se cállese al suelo, Sasuke iba sonrojado pues su cabeza iba colocado entre lo dos pechos de la chica, ella sin darse cuenta sujeto el cuerpo del reptil con fuerza despachurrándolo sobre su pecho.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ahhh – respiró Naruto – al fin embarcó hacia otro país! Cual será mi destino? Abra chicas guapas? – Naruto se puso en la boca una ramita y se coloco su sombrero de paja.

subió por la rampa que le conducía a la cubierta del barco, se topo con alguien rudo y fortachón .

- jojo buenas tardes jovenzuelo, así que quieres embarcar?  
- claro que si! – dijo Naruto entusiasmado – quiero ver mundo.  
- y… que sabes hacer?  
- puedo hacer lo que sea! Soy un gran ninja!  
- no me digas muchacho! – dijo el hombre barbudo – nosotros vamos hacia el país del hielo a cazar ballenas nos serias de utilidad si nos ayudas.  
- bah, quita viejo, yo pagué al capitán del barco por llevarme… - Naruto echó a un lado al pobre hombre.  
- y que te parece si te pagamos dinero por cada ballena cazada durante el trayecto?

las orejas de Naruto se movieron zorrunamente.

- dinero? – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, después se echó la mano a su cartera en forma de rana que parecía anoréxica – la verdad es que necesito dinero!

- muy bien, bienvenido a bordo grumete…  
- Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos. Cuando escucharon una voz femenina.

- que vergüenza! Mira Pakkun, el mejor ninja de Konoha convertido en un piratilla de tres al cuarto.

- esa voz… - Naruto lentamente alzó la vista hasta el mástil donde se encontraba Sakura sentada observándole con gesto burlesco.

- Sa… Sakura-chan?

Sakura le guiño el ojo traviesamente y una serpiente se enroscaba en su pierna que colgaba en el aire desde el mástil. Naruto observo a la serpiente detenidamente, vio sus ojos, ojos orgullosos lo miraba a los ojos sin pestañear, Naruto sonrió para si.

- hacia mucho tiempo… que no nos reuníamos… - dijo al fin Naruto.

Sakura saltó desde lo alto para caer gracilmente en frente de Naruto, ella lo agarró por los hombros con cara suplicante, mientras la serpiente se enroscaba en su cintura.

- Naruto! Por favor ven conmigo a Konoha.

el viento sopló revolviendo los cabellos rubios de Naruto, el cual tenia los ojos hundiéndose en los lagos verdes que tenia Sakura por ojos.

- perdóname… Sakura… - Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar pasando por el lado derecho de Sakura sin decir nada. – capitán cuando zarpamos?

- cuando los polizones se bajen de mi barco muchacho – dijo divertido el capitán – tu novia parece que no quiere que te vayas. Jeje.

- Naruto… - dijo Sakura sin volverse, dándole la espalda y apretando el puño. – como has cambiado…

Naruto la observó, que mujer mas hermosa… su figura se perfilaba con el sol del atardecer iluminándola como un cosmos de ángel dorado. Sakura se volvió para mirarle a los ojos. La serpiente se agarró más fuerte a la cintura de la joven. 

- Jiraiya debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba por tu culpa!

Naruto frunció el ceño.

- Cállate Sakura!  
- no me da la gana! Konoha esta en graves problemas y Tsunade-sama esta enferma!!! No pienso que te vayas en esta mierda de barco abandonandonos como perros! Porque te sientes desgraciado, todos nos sentimos desgraciados!  
- no entiendes nada.  
- el que no entiendes nada eres tu Rokudaime…  
- que? – Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par.  
- eres el nuevo Hokage de Konoha y te estamos esperando.

por un momento las fracciones de Naruto se endulzaron pero en seguida recobro su rudeza.

- olvídame Sakura y bájate de este barco.

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente y se arrascó con su dedo índice su mejilla derecha.

- si yo bajo del barco tu también Naruto-Kun…  
- y como piensas hacer eso eh? – Naruto se cruzo de brazos ya fastidiado – no vas a convencerme con nada!  
- CONVENCETE CON ESTO IDIOTA!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura alzo su brazo y grito como nunca, dando un golpazo al suelo, el golpe fue tal bestial que se abrieron enormes grietas por todo el barco, el agua comenzó a fluir como geisers. Todos los tripulantes corrían despavoridos hacia la salida al muelle, mientras Naruto sonreía mojándose con el agua mirando a su compañera que también mojada le sonreía mientras el barco en el que estaban se hundía. 

CONTINUARA

espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho este capitulo, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews que me están animando mucho, GRACIASSS


	4. Descanso

DEDICADO A **SAKUYA-CHAN**!!! GRACIAS POR TUS LARGOS REVIEWS ME ANIMAS MUCHOOOO

Capitulo 4: Descanso

- Sakura-chaaaan!!! Suéltame me haces daño leches!!!

Sakura llevaba sujeto al zorruno con una correa para que no se escapara más, lo arrastraba por toda la gran vía central de Kamui. Seguidos de Pakkun que se reía burlándose del rubio, cierta serpiente miraba a Naruto desde los hombros de Sakura curioso: su amigo había cambiado mucho, ya era todo un hombre pero… se le antojaba que parecía más un alcohólico que un Ninja grande de Konoha.

De repente Sakura paró la andadura y soltó de mala gana a Naruto.

- ya hemos llegado.  
- eh que? A donde?

Todos alzaron su vista hasta el edificio que se alzaba glorioso iluminado por neones, ' CASINO KAMUI' Naruto Sonrió grande y con los ojos echando chiribitas de ilusión.

- Sakura-chan te amo!!!  
- no vamos a jugar pedazo de palurdo!  
- eh que? – dijo Naruto sin entender – entonces?  
- aquí nos hospedamos.  
- Sakura-chan? No sabes leer? Ahí no pone hotel, pone 'casino Kamui'  
- YA LO SÉ , SE LEER MEJOR QUE TU!  
- que es ese jaleo? – dijo un hombre saliendo vestido con yukata y con un cigarrillo en la boca.  
- ah – Sakura se puso seria o al menos intentándolo parecer – me llamo Sakura Haruno, busco al seño….  
- AH!!! TU ERES SAKURA!!!!! – dijo el hombre haciendo aparecer una gran sonrisa en su maduro rostro – entonces tu eres la alumna de mi clienta favorita!!!! Ella me mando una carta avisando de tu llegada, pasad, pasad! Os daré hospedaje y una gran cena!!!

A todos les cayo una gran gota de sudor, por supuesto era suponer que la gran Tsunade era una asidua de la ciudad de los Casinos.  
Al entrar vieron una gran sala con mesas de juegos, mucha gente reía y bebía, camareras asediadas por los clientes pervertidos que les mostraban a las jovencitas el dinero que habían ganado, estas se reían pícaramente e insinuantes.

- mi maestra ha venido aquí??!!!!  
- ah… no, tu maestra no lo ha conocido así, antes esto era una casa de apuestas tradicional, solo que cuando llego Tsunade y perdió los 2 millones de yenes, pudimos montar un casino a lo grande (estilo las vegas) por eso ella es y siempre lo será: mi clienta favorita!! – dijo el hombre con corazones en los ojos.

El tipo señalo a un retrato de Tsunade que presidía la sala de juegos, con una plaquita que decía: Única Clienta VIP  
Sakura sintió escalofríos, odiaba esa parte de su maestra.  
El hombre los condujo a través de unos pasillos a lo que era la antigua casa de juegos, de un estilo muy tradicional, con un bello jardín con un estanque con pececitos de colores y bambú, las habitaciones al menos iban a tener un buen paisaje y poco ruido de ciudad.

- esta es la habitación de Naruto-kun y Pakkun y allá en el otro lado es la habitación de Sakura-san. – dijo el hombre sonriente.  
- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE porque estoy tan lejos de Saku-chan? – dijo Naruto con lagrimas.  
- La señora Tsunade me pidió expresamente que lo hiciera así…

Sakura Sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto.

- ey! espera Sakura.  
- que pasa Naruto?  
- donde vas con esa serpiente?  
- eh… ah el es Shu-chan, mi nueva mascota.  
- mascota eh? – dijo Naruto sonriente

la serpiente le miro curioso y retador.

- porque no te vas a dar un baño Saku-chan? Y yo te cuido a la serpiente, debes estar cansada de llevarla a cuestas todo el rato!

Sakura no pudo ni reaccionar porque Naruto ya había tomado a la serpiente con fuerza casi estrangulándola, la serpiente con los ojos llorosos y retorciéndose.

- ah tienes razón, pero luego me la devuelves ¬¬  
- si, si! Que tengas un baño placentero!!!

Naruto se metió dentro de su habitación y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que los pasos de Sakura se perdieron a lo lejos, el rubio soltó a la serpiente y esta se alzo con su cuerpo recto.

- que leches te pasa!! Casi me ahogas!!!  
- que leches te pasa a ti Sasuke!!!

La serpiente huyó hasta la pared impresionado.

- como sabes que soy yo usurantonkachi!!!  
- solo una persona tiene esa mirada fría y esa altanería por naturaleza, además te reconocería aunque estuvieras en el cuerpo de una mujer.  
- pues Sakura no se ha dado cuenta – bufó Sasuke.  
- es que Sakura-chan no tiene don para las gentes JAJAJA. Pero… por cierto que haces en el cuerpo de una serpiente pitón.  
- es una larga historia- dijo Sasuke arrastrándose hacia la puerta de Salida pero Naruto le pisó la cola. – QUE HACES IMBECIL! ESO DUELE!

- ni creas que te voy a dejar irte con Sakura pedazo de depravado!  
- mira quien habla!

Ajena a tal discusión Sakura caminaba en dirección a los baños cuando una voz femenina la interrumpió.  
- Sakura-sama?  
- umm? – Sakura se volteo a ver a una mujer viejecita con bastón. Que sostenía una bolsa.  
- si? – Sakura se acercó a ella.  
- tenga, este camisón se lo dejo su maestra, y se lo he cuidado agradecida por lo torpe que es.  
- gra.. gracias n.nU  
- Cuando termine déme su ropa sucia yo se la lavaré y mañana la tendrá limpia y seca.  
- oh, no tiene que preocuparse!  
- claro que si, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti.

La vieja siguió su camino y Sakura entró en el baño se desnudo tranquilamente y abrió curiosa la bolsa, vio un magnifico y sexy camisón de satén negro con encaje en el escote y en la falda.

- maestra… usted no escatima en cosas caras y encima se le olvida… 

Sakura tiró de su obi rosado el cual cayó al suelo y su corto kimono se abrió, dejó que el kimono resbalara de su cuerpo dejándola en ropa interior negro, se lo quito despacio y pensativa en sus cosas. Mientras…

- Usurantonkachi basta ya!!!  
- cállate Teme, tu no tienes ni voz ni voto!  
- cómo que no!

Naruto intentaba trepar por el muro.

- al otro lado esta Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio con babas en la boca. – no te gustaría mirar a ti también? – dijo con cara pervertido. (Estilo Jiraiya)  
- claro que no! – dijo Sasuke indignado.  
- ya claaaaro… no me digas que no te has fijado en como ha cambiado el cuerpo de Sakura-chan.  
- …. – la serpiente se puso roja recordando el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura en el río.   
- teme? – dijo Naruto con cara interrogatoria.   
- que…? – dijo Sasuke intentando volver a su fría pose.

Naruto saltó del muro y aterrizó al lado de la serpiente. Y con cara mas que pervertida le dijo en un susurro.

- ya la has visto desnuda?  
- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? CLARO QUE NO!  
- estas mintiendo! Se te nota a la legua!!! Que inteligente eres Sasuke!  
- que no la he visto desnuda!!!!!

Mientras Sakura se masajeaba las piernas cansadas de viaje, estaba pensativa, se sumergió en las calidad aguas de arroz, del pequeño balneario y se apoyo en una roca.

**FLASH BACK.**

-_Toya… - **dijo Sakura entrando por la puerta**.  
- Sakura…._

**un chico con bata blanca se volvió a verla, era un chico muy guapo, de ojos grises y cabello negro igual o mas negro que el propio Sasuke, su cabello se recogido en una coleta alta estilo Samurai, era un tipo muy varonil y tenia una sonrisa cándida**.

- Toya… como esta Tsunade?  
- esta bien… solo que…en la gran guerra uso mucho de su técnica _Ninpou__ souzou-saisei y su esperanza de vida has sido recortada muy gravemente. – **dijo el joven tristemente.  
**  
**Sakura lloro entonces silenciosamente para no despertar a su maestra mientras, Toya la abrazo por detrás con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos.**_

- no llores Sakura… estoy contigo…  
- Toya… es que acaso todos me van a abandonar?  
- yo estoy contigo… siempre lo estaré Sakura… si tu quisieras yo…  
- no Toya, no me digas nada yo… no puedo…

**Toya simplemente sonrió se dirigió a la mesito y cogió su bloc de apuntes.**

- Sakura-sama, Godaime esta respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento, le hemos administrado algo de calmante para el dolor como usted ordenó y…

**Sakura sonrió tristemente mientras lo escuchaba, Toya la comprendía mejor que nadie…  
**  
**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Toya… - Sakura derramo lagrimas y se abrazo a sí misma – lo siento tanto…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH – Naruto pegó un Saltazo al sentir el mordisco de la serpiente en el trasero. – Sasuke!!

- te dije que andarás! Aléjate del baño de damas!  
- mou! – dijo Naruto sobándose en el pompis – espero que no me hayas echado veneno, cabrón…  
- lo haré como no te metas en tu cuarto y te duermas.  
- ah esta bien esta bien, pareces un viejo amargado.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados enfurruñado. Sasuke lo miro sonriente y divertido, no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo un gamberro de marca mayor.

- Sasuke...  
- qué?  
- que piensas hacer para recuperar tu cuerpo? Donde encontraremos a Kabuto?  
- seguramente se haya dirigido a Konoha – dijo Sasuke sin preocupación.  
- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????  
- Kabuto se la tiene jurada a toda la villa – bufó Sasuke.- seguro que con el sharingan hará una autentica matanza.  
- COMO??? – dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Ambos la observación con el camisón de Satén y el cabello suelto húmedo cayendo por sus hombros hasta la cintura.

- Kabuto y Karin van atacar Konoha de seguro – dijo Sasuke intentando parecer serio y esperado que no le haya descubierto.  
- tenemos que ir! – grito Sakura, pero alguien le dio un golpe en cuello y cayó desmayada.

Naruto la retuvo en sus brazos bajo la mirada 'celosa' de la serpiente.

- mejor descansa Sakura-chan, no te preocupes llegaremos a tiempo- la sonrió cariñosamente apartando varios mechones rosados de la cara de la joven, la dirigió a su cuarto seguido de la serpiente. La tumbó en el futón y la arropó.

- a sufrido mucho, se preocupa por todo el mundo menos de ella – dijo Naruto.  
- que molestia – dijo Sasuke enroscándose.  
- no la digas eso… no tienes ni idea de lo que sufrió por ti.  
- ummm – Sasuke bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable.

Naruto se levanto y salio del cuarto pero antes le dio una advertencia a su compañero.

- Teme… cuídala.

y cerró la puerta corredera. La serpiente miro a Sakura y se acercó, la olisqueo con su lengua un poco, dulce… la serpiente suspiro.

- perdóname Sakura… perdóname por no amarte… ojalá me hubiera enamorado de ti…

CONTINUARA……


	5. Toya Ushui

Capitulo 5: Toya Ushui

Sakura despertó lentamente, se retiro unos mechones del rostro y vio a su lado a la serpiente enroscada a su lado derecho, ella sonrió y la acaricio haciendo que el reptil despertara.

- buenos días Shuro-chan  
- buenos días Sakura – la serpiente empezó a deslizarse sobre el fotón.

de repente oyeron un ruido extraño procedente de un animal, Sasuke miro hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, Sakura sonrió y se levantó corriendo a abrir la puerta bajo la mirada sorprendida de la serpiente, la chica corrió la puerta y miró a la rama del árbol que había junto al estanque, Allí, se encontraba un cuervo de un negro intenso, casi azabache, que la miraba moviendo sus alas de felicidad.

- caw caw cawwww – dijo el cuervo.  
- Kyo!!!!

La joven ninja tomó al cuervo en los brazos acariciándole y volviendo junto a su amiga la serpiente, dejo al cuervo justo al lado.

- este quien es? – bufo la serpiente.  
- caw caw caw – dijo el cuervo como regañando a la serpiente.  
- es Kyo! Mi cuervo mensajero personal.

Sakura tomó una de las patas del animal el cual tenía un mensaje enroscado, ella tomó con sumo cuidado el papelito y lo estiró para leer bien el mensaje.

_Querida Sakura:_

_La Hokage te hace llamar a ti y a Naruto lo antes posible, Sasuke Uchiha a aparecido rondando en los alrededores de Konoha acompañado de una de sus secuaces, rogamos la presencia de los dos Jonins: Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno._

Atte: Toya

- Sasuke!  
- eh?? Que?? – dijo la serpiente con grandes gotas en la cabeza.  
- que en el mensaje dicen que Sasuke esta rondando al villa! Ellos no saben que no es el verdadero, tenemos que ir corriendo! Y derrotar a Kabuto y despertar al verdadero Sasuke!  
- eh… si!!!! Pongámonos en marcha! – dijo la serpiente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura se puso su ropa limpia y recién planchada, se recogió el pelo en una coleta de caballo alta el cual caía como una cascada dejándose dos mechones adelante cayendo por su pecho y se colocó un poco el flequillo. Se puso sus botas y salió del baño, en el descansillo les esperaba la serpiente y Naruto que bostezaba.

- Sakura-chan no es muy temprano?  
- tenemos que salir cuanto antes, si salimos en seguida con velocidad sin descansar en la noche estaremos en Konoha – dijo la pelirrosa caminando hacia la salida, la serpiente se le subió a los hombros.

Sakura se despidió del dueño del casino y de su mujer, la cual le dio a Naruto unos pastelitos para el camino. 

- GRACIASSSSSSSSSS – dijo Naruto intentando abrir la bolsa.  
- BAKA!!!! – dijo Sakura arrebatándole la bolsa – ES PARA EL CAMINO!  
- Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto con ojos llorosos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toya caminaba por las calles de Konoha pensativo, Hoy Sakura volvía después de tres días sin verla, sonrió para si, volvería a ver a esa hermosa mujer y estar ayudándola como auxiliar Medico que era, si, ese era Toya Ushui, El Ayudante de la Señora Sakura. La Rokudaime, pero Toya bufó, Sakura no quería ser Hokage, había partido para buscar al famoso Naruto Uzumaki, se sintió celoso.

- mierda… lo que menos necesito es un rival por el amor de Sakura… - se paro en secó en medio de la multitud – no dejare que nadie me la quite.

Acto seguido creyó ver una figura de ojos rojos que lo observaba desde uno de los callejones, Toya sonrió y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

- vaya, vaya – rió Toya – no te queda mal el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha, Kabuto…  
- nada mal… - dijo con el sharingan activado – pronto la venganza será mía Toya...  
- haz lo que quieras con esta jodida villa – río maliciosamente Toya – incluso podría ayudarte… pero solo te pido dos favores querido ex compañero.  
- dime – Kabuto se lamió el labio superior.  
- primero: Tsunade es mía yo la matare con mis manos  
- y segundo?  
- segundo: Sakura Haruno es mía.  
- por qué quieres a Sakura Haruno – pregunto Kabuto alzando una ceja. – que tiene que ver ella con tu venganza hacia Tsunade?  
- nada… solo… que me gusta y me quiero divertir con ella.

Kabuto con el cuerpo de Sasuke sonrió traviesamente.

- de acuerdo, te quedas con esa mujer.

Algo cayó al lado de Kabuto, Karin había saltado desde el tejado.

- Kabuto algo pasa, hay Ambus patrullando la ciudad será mejor que nos vayamos.   
- de acuerdo… tal vez me hayan reconocido, Sasuke era muy popular – rió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-ACHISSS- estornudo la serpiente.  
- estas bien? – pregunto Sakura mirándole de soslayo.  
- si. No se por qué he estornudado.  
- bueno dicen que cuando estornudad alguien esta hablando de ti – rió Sakura saltando de árbol en árbol.  
- a si? – dijo Sasuke incrédulo.

Naruto saltó al lado de Sakura.

- tal vez es alguna serpientita que llora por ti Shu-chan – dijo Naruto evitando reírse.

Sasuke le miro con expresión de 'te odio como no tienes idea' y volvió la cabeza para no mirar al Kitsune, Naruto se tapó la boca para impedir que saliera una risa tonta.

- ah Sakura-chan – dijo de repente Naruto volviendo a su pose normal.  
- dime Naruto.  
- esto….. – Naruto desvió la mirada hacia abajo.  
- qué? - volvió a insistir Sakura.  
- tu estas casada ya o tienes novio?

La serpiente abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

- a claro que no idiota – dijo Sakura sin importancia.  
- no tienes a Nadie? -  
- bueno… - Sakura se puso roja – hay… hay un chico.

a Sasuke se le cayo como que una tolerada de hierro en la cabeza al escuchar eso.

- ¿en serio? – dijo Naruto curioso – ¡y quién es el afortunado!  
- no es mi novio, solo que el me gusta solo eso, me gusta un poco, se llama Toya Ushui y es mi ayudante.  
- ohh – Naruto sonrió maliciosamente – ya has olvidado al tonto de Sasuke.

Sasuke le echo una mirada de odio infinito pero volvió su vista a Sakura para ver su reacción a tal pregunta, ella tenía un deje triste.

- eso intento Naruto.

Sasuke empezó a dudar y hacerse preguntas interiormente¿Sakura había querido decir que aun no lo había olvidado¿Y a el que le importaba eso¿Por qué esa curiosidad ahora de repente?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toya se miró al espejo, pasó su mano por la superficie del cristal quitando el vapor de agua, acababa de salir de la ducha llevaba una toalla blanca en la cintura, era un hombre realmente atractivo, su cabello negro caía por su espalda y hombros, tenia el torso musculoso y bien formado.

- Sakura… pronto serás mía.  
Sonrió seductoramente y miro su reloj de pulsera, se le hacia tarde, salio del baño en dirección a un cuarto que era una especia de mini laboratorio, tomo un frasquito de veneno que había elaborado el mismo y cambio la etiqueta por la del antídoto de Tsunade.

- bien vieja puta… poco a poco te estas muriendo… lastima que no pueda administrártelo de golpe… te haré pagar por no haber salvado a mi hermana en la gran guerra…

**FLASH BACK**

un Toya de 16 años lloraba a los pies del cadáver de su hermana mayor.

- Miori! Por favor abre los ojos! Por favor!  
- Gomen…

Toya escucho una voz femenina, miro hacia atrás y vio a la Godaime sudorosa de haber corrido durante mucho tiempo para llegar allí.

- no pude… llegar antes pequeño.

Tsunade se agachó, entonces Toya lo olió… olor a Sake! Godaime Hokage estaba bebiendo? En vez de ayudar a su hermana! Todo por su culpa! Ella tenia que proteger a su pueblo! **Puta**… los ojos del dulce Toya se encresparon llenos de odio mientras Tsunade lo abrazaba. 

Después de eso se obsesiono con ser un Ninja Medico, llegando a conocer a Sakura, muy distinta de su maestra, Toya se enamoró y se hizo su ayudante para estar cerca de ella, aparentando ser un dulce chico interesado en la medicina.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

los ojos llenos de odio de Toya cambiaron radicalmente al escuchar un ruido en la ventana.

- KYO!

Toya puso expresión dulce.

- que noticias traes Kyo? Ah un mensaje! De Sakura?

Toya tomo el mensaje con cuidado para no hacer daño a la mascota de Sakura.

_Querido Toya hoy mismo llegare a Konoha, Iré lo mas rápido posible, Gracias por ser un buen amigo y cuidar de mi maestra en mi ausencia, espero que juntos encontremos una cura!  
te quiere: Sakura Haruno_

Toya sonrió.

- una cura… no si antes muere…  
- caw? – dijo el cuervo  
- no me hagas caso Kyo-chan, anda ven, te daré de comer algo nn  
- caw caw!!!! 

**CONTINUARA**


	6. ¡Familia!

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Hola chics! **me voy** 11 días a la costa y no podré actualizar! Espero que os guste este capitulo.

**Capitulo 6¡Familia!**

La villa de Konoha era el enclave Ninja del país del fuego, Lugar de nacimiento de clanes tan poderosos como los Uchiha y los Hyuuga hasta de los Haruno…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Sakura respiro hondo y alzó los brazos estirándose.

- ¡ahí esta¡Konoha!  
- ¡¡¡¡¡GENIAL!!!!! – salto Naruto, hacia tiempo que no visitaba Konoha.

Naruto echo a correr como loco hacia la entrada de la aldea.

- ¡hey, Naruto espérame! – dijo Sakura sujetando a la serpiente y saliendo corriendo tras su compañero.

Konoha no había cambiado mucho, o eso le pareció a Naruto que caminaba por la ciudad mirándolo todo, alzó la vista a las caras de piedra de los Hokage y sonrió. 

- pronto mi cara estará allá  
- si – sonrió Sakura.

Las gentes apuraban sus compras de última hora pues la noche ya empezaba a caer sobre la villa. Sakura y Naruto caminaban animados, pero Naruto se quedó estático al sentir una presencia malévola, nunca había sentido un chakra con tanto odio, miro a su izquierda y allí se encontraba la puerta que daba el distrito de los Uchiha…

- vamos Naruto – grito Sakura con la serpiente en sus hombros. – ¡la Hokage nos espera!  
- ah si claro…

Sakura volvió sobre sus pasos y se colocó al lado de donde estaba su amigo y contempló lo que el miraba, Sasuke sintió nostalgia a ver aquella puerta grandísima adornada con el símbolo Uchiha.

- el distrito Uchiha – murmuro Sakura  
- si… - Naruto miro a la serpiente., la cual le miraba con ojos suplicantes. – Sakura ¿podemos entrar?

Sasuke agradeció la comprensión de Naruto con una mirada de complicidad.

- ¿eh¿Qué? - Sakura lo pensó un momento – no veo el problema ¿eh Naruto?

Sakura se dio cuenta que Naruto ya no estaba a su lado sino haciendo fuerza para abrir la puerta.

- ¡Ey¡Naruto espérame!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyo se posó en el hombro de un hombre de cabellos rojizos como el fuego sujeto a una coleta alta de caballo, vestido con una yukata negra y con un circulo blanco adosado en la espalda.

- así que Sakura ha vuelto ¿eh?

El hombre se llevó un cigarro a la boca.

- iremos a darle una sorpresa ¿eh Kyo?  
- ¡caw¡Caw!

El hombre salto hacia el tejado de la casa e intento encontrar el chakra de Sakura, su vista se fijo al suroeste de la villa. 

- ¿ella esta allí? PERO ¡QUE HACE ALLI¡VAMOS KYO!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El distrito Uchiha estaba en un oscuro total en comparación del resto de la villa, las casas abandonadas daban autentico miedo, Sakura caminaba aferrada a la serpiente sin hacerla daño, Sasuke se encontraba muy a gusto apretujado contra la piel de Sakura.  
Se detuvieron frente a una gran casa la más bella de todas. Se miraron entre si y entraron, La casa de Sasuke.

- ¿um? – Naruto se quedo sorprendidísimo la casa estaba totalmente… - ¡ESTA LIMPIA!

La serpiente miro sorprendido a todos lados, ni una gota de polvo, se deslizo al suelo dejando el cuerpo de Sakura, en efecto ni una mancha de suciedad en todo el salón.

- ¿pero qué pasa aquí? – Naruto se volvió a Sakura – ¿hay alguien que vive aquí Sakura?

Sasuke miro a Sakura furioso ¿quien osaba vivir en SU casa?

- nadie – dijo Sakura algo roja – yo… vengo aquí una vez a la semana a limpiarla…

Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron, el rubio se acercó a su compañera y la tomó por los hombros.

- ¿por qué tu...? – paró de preguntar a ver dos lagrimas salir de los ojos verdes de Sakura.

- porque quiero que cuando el vuelva lo encuentre todo igual que lo dejó...  
- Sakura… - dijo la serpiente tristemente pero agradecida.  
- soy una tonta lo sé, tenia la ilusión de que Sasuke volvería y que… el y yo viviríamos aquí y seriamos una pareja feliz¡ese era mi sueño! Soy una idiota, pero no pude dejar de venir porque esta casa huele a el, siento como que en cualquier momento entrara por esa puerta para quedarse aquí. Pero fui tan idiota que ni siquiera pude retenerle esa noche.

La serpiente subió por el cuerpo de Sakura rodeándola entera como una cuerda, pero sin lastimarla, como queriéndola abrazar y darla consuelo.

- Sakura – dijo la serpiente – estoy seguro de que Sasuke te lo agradecerá y volverá a Konoha ya lo veras…

Sakura empezó a llorar abrazándose a si misma con la serpiente. Naruto sonrió melancólico al ver esa escena, recuperarían el cuerpo de Sasuke costase lo que costase. 

Un ruido alertó a los jóvenes, alguien estaba en el jardín de la casa de Sasuke, se miraron entre si y afirmaron con la cabeza tenían que prepararse para lo peor.

El jardín estaba desierto ni un alma, Sakura fue al centro del jardín como cebo mientras Naruto aguardaba detrás de una puerta con unos kunais. De repente una figura saltó del tejado al lado de Sakura.

- ¡TOYA! – dijo Sakura abrazándolo de repente, dejando a Sasuke y Naruto con dos palmos de narices sin entender.

- ¡Sakura-sama¡Me alegro de que hayas vuelto sana y salva!  
- Toya… gracias…

ambos se miraron a los ojos, Toya admiraba la belleza de Sakura haciendo que esta se sonrojara por aquella mirada.

- ejem, ejem.

Ambos miraron a Naruto que los miraban con los brazos cruzados como esperando una explicación, mientras una serpiente se asomaba desde la espalda del Kitsune que también pedía explicación.

- ah, tu debes de ser Naruto – dijo Toya con una de sus sonrisas mas falsas pero aparentemente cierta.  
- ah y tu eres…. – dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.  
- el es Toya Ushui – aclaro Sakura.  
- ah, así que tu eres Toya el ayudante de Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto deshaciendo su enfado mas la serpiente seguía con cara de enojo.  
- si, soy su ayudante o eso intento jajajaja – rió tontamente acercándose a Naruto dándole la mano.  
- eh, Sakura-chan ¿y este es tu novio? – rió Naruto.  
- CLARO QUE NO BAKA – dijo Sakura totalmente sonrojada. 

De repente una voz súper masculina surgió en mitad de la noche…

- NOVIO? NOVIO novio novio novio – (el eco xD) – ¡YO NO HE APROVADO NADA! Nada nada nada…

a Sakura le salio una venita en la frente.

De repente un viento fugaz se desató como un huracán, en el medio de ese Huracán surgió la figura de un hombre maduro pero guapo, con un cigarro en la boca, y su cabello rojo como el fuego le daba un aspecto de fiera. Era un hombre de complexión atlética, muchas lo hubieran catalogado como un sexboom de hombre.

- ¿qué haces tu aquí? – le señalo Sakura con el dedo.

Los jóvenes no entendían quien era ese señor, Sasuke frunció más aun el ceño.  
El hombre sonrió traviesamente y desapareció, y apareció acto seguido enfrente de Sakura abrazándola con fuerza.

Sasuke estaba que echaba humo e iba atacar aunque solo fuera mordiendo a aquel desconocido, quería inyectarle veneno hasta que se desintegrara pero paró de repente.

- ¡DALE UN ABRAZO A TU VIEJO PADRE, MI PEQUEÑITA FLOR DE PRIMAVERA BAÑADA EN EL ROCIO DEL ALBAAAA!  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUITA¡¡¡¡¡PAPA!!!!!! – Dijo Sakura echando humo.

(Naruto y Sasuke) – ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿PAPA??????????????????????

veasé las bocas desencajadas de la serpiente y de Naruto, menos la de Toya que sabia quien era ese hombre perfectamente.

- si, es el Padre de Sakura – dijo Toya al ver la cara de idiotas de Naruto y Sasuke – el es Haruno Tenma.

El hombre mencionado soltó a su Hija la cual aun refunfuñaba, y observó a Naruto, el rubio se quedo sin palabras al ver esos ojos verdes tan profundos y sabios, realmente Sakura tenia a quien parecerse.

- tu debes de ser Naruto… - dijo Tenma sereno.  
- si señor.

Tenma crujió su cuello y sus dedos y puso una pose de victoria.

- ¡Vale¡Me gustas¡Puedes casarte con mi hija, Uzumaki Naruto!

- EL NO ES MI NOVIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un gran estruendo sacudió toda la Villa de la Hoja, Sakura había hecho gala de su inhumana fuerza mandando a orbitar a su propio padre.  
Desde el hospital de la Hoja una mujer de cabellos rubios miraba por la ventana, Tsunade sonrió.

- Sakura ya esta aquí – y se quedó dormida. 

A la mañana siguiente Tsunade sonreía al ver a su alumna de vuelta y a Naruto los miraba sentada en una silla del jardín del hospital, después desvió su mirada a Tenma el cual se quejaba de las curas de Shizune.

- ¡me haces daño!  
- estése quieto por favor, le dieron un buen golpe en la boca…  
- mi hija es una autentica fiera…  
- te lo mereces papa – Sakura sacó la lengua.

Tenma se rascó la barba como recordando algo.

- por cierto Hijita, bonita, florecita de pri…  
- ¡VE AL GRANO! – le pidió Sakura  
- que diablos hacías en el territorio Uchiha, te prohibí que fueras… ¿no?  
- ah… - Sakura se puso roja y se rasco la cabeza. – bueno yo…  
- te dije que no me gustan los Uchiha nunca me han gustado.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron interrogativos, Naruto se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿y por qué?  
- **_porque son unos hijos de puta_**… - dijo Tenma con voz de ultratumba parecía sacada de los avernos del infierno.

A todos los presentes les salieron gotitas de sudor, especialmente en cierta serpiente que tenia la mandíbula desencajada.  
Tsunade bufó.

- ¡aun sigues con esas Tenma! Madura de una vez – Tsunade se arrasco la cabeza.  
- Tsunade-sama – dijo Toya acercándole un vaso – su… medicina…  
- ah, gracias Toya…

Sasuke observaba a ese tal Toya había algo que no le gustaba.

- ¿qué se olvide de qué? Maestra – inquirió Sakura intentando retomar la conversación.  
- pues veras tu padre…  
- ¡cállese, por favor señora! – dijo Tenma sulfurado, Sakura miraba a su padre preocupada.  
- ya esta chocheando el viejo– susurro la serpiente en los oídos de Naruto que evitó una risa.  
- ¿por qué no se lo cuentas de una vez? – sonrió Tsunade tomándose la 'medicina' – el por qué odias tanto a los Uchiha.  
- pero eso es absurdo, estuve en el mismo equipo de Sasuke Uchiha y tu no me dijiste nada.  
- porque eras muy pequeña Sakura. Y sabía que te gustaba ese niñato Hijo del idiota de Fugaku Uchiha.

Naruto apretó a la serpiente para que no se abalanzase contra el padre de Sakura.

**FLASH BACK**

hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un niño llamado Tenma jugaba al balón con sus amigos del parque.

- ¡hey! mira Tenma-kun, ese de ahí es un Uchiha.  
- ¡ah! – Dijo Tenma sonriente – ¿por qué no le pedimos que juegue con nosotros?  
- ¿Qué¡Estás loco! Los Uchiha no se quieren mezclar con los Ninjas 'normales' como ellos nos llaman, ni ellos ni los Hyuuga…  
- bah, sois unos lerdos – dijo Tenma encaminadose al pequeño Fugaku el cual estaba sentado mirando al suelo aburrido.  
- oye tú¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Fugaku lo miró unos instantes y después sonrió.

- ¡claro que si!  
Tenma ayudo a Fugaku Uchiha a levantarse del suelo.

Pasaron los años y ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos hasta que…

- Fugaku Uchiha ira en el grupo de: Haruno Tenma.  
- bien – dijo Tenma, Fugaku sonrió complacido de tener a su mejor amigo en el mismo equipo.  
- y Mikoto Uchiha.

Entonces ella se levantó, nunca ninguno de los dos se habían fijado en ninguna mujer hasta ahora… era tan hermosa… la raza Uchiha daba las mujeres mas bellas, el cabello negro y con una semblante tímido y encantador. Se acercó a la mesa donde ellos estaban.

- puedo sentarme con vosotros…  
- si – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Un año mas tarde Fugaku y Tenma se peleaban brutalmente sin compasión, Fugaku con el Sharingan activado dio un golpe seco al estomago de su antiguo amigo que lo tiró al barro.

- Fugaku cabrón…  
- Haruno… aléjate de Mikoto, ella no se puede ir con un simple Ninja, ella es una Uchiha…

al día siguiente…

Tsunade, una Ninja medico intentaba curar las heridas y quemaduras del torso de Haruno Tenma.

- ¡¡AYYYY DUELE!!  
- ¡¡¡¡estate quieto!!!! – dijo Tsunade molesta.  
- hola¿se puede? 

Tsunade y Tenma vieron a Mikoto con un ramo de flores en el umbral de la puerta.

- claro, pasa Uchiha, yo he terminado por hoy – dijo Tsunade saliendo de la habitación.  
- Mikoto-chan, me alegra que hayas venido.  
- Tenma… tengo algo que decirte…  
- eh ¿qué?  
- Fugaku y yo vamos a casarnos.

Tenma sintió como su corazón se hizo trizas en menos de un segundo.

- Mikoto-chan yo…  
- lo siento Tenma pero yo no te correspondo.  
- yo amo a Fugaku desde niña, entiéndeme por favor, lo siento mucho – Mikoto se llevó las manos a los ojos mientras sollozaba

Tenma la miro con una sonrisa melancólica y triste, lo entendía, un Haruno jamás podría aspirar a tener a un Uchiha como compañero, amigo o amante.

2 años después.

- ¿así que ha nacido tu hijo ya? – preguntó Tenma quitándose la mascara de Ambu mirando a los ojos del capitán de la policía de Konoha.  
- si, se llama Itachi y nació ayer en la noche.  
- mis felicitaciones a ti y a Mikoto.  
- gracias…  
- tengo que irme buen trabajo en esta misión capitán.

Tenma salió del cuartel general dirigiéndose a su casa, había terminado una gran misión y estaba cansado, pasó por ese parque que años atrás hizo conocer a Fugaku, Tenma se sentó en el columpio, era de noche y todo estaba en calma y silencio.

- parece ser que mi destino es estar solo… - rió Tenma

- ay joder! – dijo una voz femenina.

Tenma corrió hacia el lugar de la voz y vio a una chica en el suelo con una herida en la mano mientras intentaba curársela.

- hola¿estas bien? – dijo Tenma con curiosidad. La joven se sonrojo.  
- ¡Tenma Haruno!  
- ¿eh¿Me conoces?  
- ¡¡¡¡estuve en tu clase desde párvulos!!!!  
- ah, JAJA lo siento, es que soy muy despistado JAJAJAJA  
- soy Ayame Atsuko – dijo la chica de cabellos rosados con el ceño fruncido.  
- ¡ah tu eres Aya-chan¡¡¡¡Claro ahora me acuerdo!!!! Ja ja ja  
- tonto… - sonrió Ayame dulcemente  
- oye Ayame ¿quieres que te ayude? – preguntó sonrojado.  
- si por favor…

años mas tarde de esa relación nacería Sakura Haruno.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Naruto se limpiaba las lágrimas, mientras Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo, y Sakura tenia la mandíbula desencajada ante esa revelación.

- así conocí a tu madre, nunca la olvidare… mi bella Aya-chan.   
- ¡¡¡NO HABLES DE ELLA COMO SI ESTUVIERA MUERTA!!! – Le riñó Sakura – ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡esta en casa preparando la comida!!!!!!!!  
- lo sé, perdona hija.

- agggg – dijo Tsunade

de repente todos volvieron su vista hacia la Godaime que empezaba a escupir Sangre, Sakura asustada la tomo abriéndola un ojo para mirar sus pupilas.

- ¡¡¡ha entrado en coma hay que llevarla dentro!!!

Todos se inmovilizaron, 5 enfermeras salieron corriendo metiendo a la Godaime en el hospital.

Toya se quedó mirando por la puerta que todos habían entrado escasamente unos segundos, sonrió, se colocó la bata y se adentró en el hospital.  
La serpiente había observado eso.

- no me cae bien ese tío – dijo Sasuke.  
- caw caw caw (_ni a mi tampoco_)  
- ¡eh¡Entiendo lo que me dices!  
- caw caw caw (_claro somos animales entre nosotros nos entendemos_)  
- ¡joder!  
- _te diré algo de Toya._  
- ¡dime cuervo!  
- _me llamo Kyo ¬¬ te diré que el en realidad…_

**CONTINUARA…. FIN DEL CAPITULO ESPECIAL!!!!!**

Espero que les haya gustado, yo me despido hasta el día 14, en que llegue y vuelva a escribir el capitulo 7.  
Muchas gracias por su apoyo sois las mejores¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN BESAZO Y HASTA PRONTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Sasuke

**Capitulo**

- ¡maestra¡No se levante!

Tsunade miró con ternura a su discípula Sakura, luego desvió la mirada alrededor de su cama, estaban: Naruto, Shizune y el señor Haruno Tenma.

- no se preocupen estoy viendo – intento sonreír.  
- Señora, no debería incorporarse – dijo Shizune.  
- ya dije que estoy bien.  
- ¡¡¡oba-chan!!! – dijo Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.  
- oh, vamos Naruto no te pongas así, esta vieja Sannin ha salido de peores situaciones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- así que… ¿ese tal Toya tiene algo que ver? – Dijo la serpiente (Sasuke)  
- si, si, el cambia la medicina que debería de curar a la Hokage.  
- ¿por qué haría eso?  
- no tengo ni idea pero es así.  
- tenemos que hacer algo.  
- ¿pero el qué? Yo soy un ave y tu, una serpiente.  
- tienes razón pero… podemos engañarle…  
- ¿cómo?  
- ¿sabes donde esta su laboratorio?  
- eh... si claro.  
- bien llévame hasta el.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toya Subía las escaleras con una cara sonriente y sin preocupaciones, unas cuantas dosis mas de su veneno y la Godaime estaría muerta, con una Konoha totalmente descolocada sin su Hokage seria una villa muy vulnerable, ellos tomarían el relevo, asesinar al Consejo De Sabios y a Naruto Uzumaki eran su próxima prioridad.

Entro a su laboratorio, todo estaba en perfecto orden y concierto, era un hombre muy pulcro, abrió un armario que tenia a la izquierda colgado del techo con una llave que solo tenia el, sonrió, hay estaba su frasco de Veneno fue a tomarlo pero alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿puedo entrar? – dijo Sakura asomando su carita.  
- ah, claro ¿se te ofrece algo? – dijo Toya caminado hacia la puerta para que la joven no entrara mas de la cuenta a su ''territorio''  
- quería darte las gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por la Hokage.  
- no tienes que dármelas Sakura… el merito es tuyo.  
- no es mío… el antídoto que diseñe no da su resultado aunque tu se lo das con rigorosa puntualidad… soy una pésima Ninja Medico.  
- no digas eso Sakura… eres una de las mejores, solo que tal vez aun hay algo que se nos escapa de las manos, los Humanos no somos Dioses, cada uno tiene su destino firmado y zanjado, cuando le te llega la hora no hay marcha atrás…

- Oh, Toya, no sé que hacer…  
- Sakura no te preocupes yo estoy a tu lado. – Toya abrazo cuidadosamente a Sakura.

Pero una voz en el pasillo los interrumpió.

- ¡¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN OBA-CHAN QUIERE VERTE!!!!

Toya y Sakura se separaron y se sonrieron.

- tengo que irme, me buscan.  
- vale, yo voy al rato, voy a llevarle la medicina a Godaime.  
- bien te veo en unos minutos – y la joven salio por la puerta.

Toya giró sobre sus pasos y volvió a meter la mano en el armario sacó el brasco de cristal, disolvió unas gotitas del liquido en un baso con agua y lo removió, Salio del laboratorio hacia la habitación 340.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Sasuke y Kyo salieron de su escondite.

- no se ha dado cuenta Sasuke.  
- ya lo sé, somos unos genios.

**FLASH BACK**

la serpiente con su cola tiraba el contenido del frasco por el fregadero, luego el cuerno con sus patas echaba en el frasco un jarabe infantil. Del mismo color que el veneno.  
**  
FIN FLASH BACK**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto habia salido a tomar el aire con cierta pesadumbre se dejó caer en la hierva del jardin cerró los ojso un momento. Pensando en todo lo que le habia cambiado la vida estos años.

- ¡eh¡¡Usurantonkachi!!

Naruto abrió un ojo y vio a la serpiente deslizarse por la pared del hospital bajando desde una ventana del segundo piso.

- ¡Sasuke¿ que haces allá arriba? Y.. ¿Kyo también?  
- tenemos algo que decirte  
- caw caw caw caw (_Tsunade esta siendo envenenada por Toya_)

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

-¿ caw caw caw? – dijo Naruto.  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡caw caw caw caw caw!!!!!! ( ¡¡¡_Eso lo será tu abuela_!!!)

vease gotaza de sudor en Sasuke.

- ¡¡¡PARAR YA LOS DOS!!! Lo que Kyo te quería decir es que es Toya el que envenena a Tsunade.

- ¡QUE DIJISTE¡En serio dijo eso este pajarraco! – dijo Naruto señalando al ave.

Al cuervo se le hinchó la vena y le dio un picotazo en el dedo índice

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
- ¡Vale ya¡Tenemos que acabar con esto cuento antes!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La noche caía sobre la Villa, Toya caminaba por los suburbios de Konoha con la mirada fija hacia delante, con una sonrisa maliciosa, se detuvo al divisar dos figuras conocidas que estaban enfrente esperándolo.

- la he vuelto administrar una dosis hace quince minutos, seguro que ahora mismo se esta muriendo.

- excelente – dijo Kabuto en el cuerpo de Sasuke.  
- ya queda menos – sonrió Karin.  
- recordad el trato – les insistió.  
- claro – Kabuto resopló – Sakura Haruno no se toca, es tuya.  
- bien…

Alguien rechinó los dientes desde las sombras escuchando todo, mientras una serpiente se enroscaba en su cintura.

- atacaremos Konoha en cuanto notifiquemos la muerte de la asquerosa Hokage – dijo Toya fríamente.

Un kunai paso rozándole la mejilla.

- ¿quien anda ahí? – se alarmo Kabuto.

- no me esperaba eso de ti Toya, no me costo creerlo cuando me lo contaron – dijo Sakura saliendo de su escondite con la serpiente asomándose por la espalda de la chica.

- ¡Sakura! – dijo nervioso Toya.

- ¿creías que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta? – otra voz apareció detrás de los traidores.

- Naruto – dijo con odio Kabuto.

- ¡Kabuto! – Dijo Sakura – ¡haz que Sasuke vuelva maldito!  
- que dices niña, si lo tienes justo encima…  
- eh? Que? – dijo Sakura sin entender.  
- justo ahí, enroscado en tu cintura.

Sakura miró a la serpiente con los ojos como platos.

- hola… Sakura… - dijo la serpiente.  
- ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Sa… Sasuke!!!!???

Naruto no esperó mas y se lanzo contra Kabuto harto ya de charlas, Sakura se puso en guardia también, dejaría las explicaciones para luego.

Kabuto activo el sharingan esquivando todas y cada unas de los ataques de Naruto sin apenas dificultad, Karin se puso en frente de Sakura son una sonrisa altanera.

- vaya, vaya, tu eres Sakura Haruno, la tonta que una vez Sasuke rechazo y mira… ahora tienes que cargar con el.

- Karin – dijo Sasuke con odio.  
- oh, cariño tienes mejor aspecto que nunca, convertido en una asquerosa serpiente.

Sakura Salto en dirección de Karin, Karin no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y simplemente se cubrió las manos pero no paso nada, Karin abrió los ojos y no vio a nadie delante suya, Sakura había desaparecido… no… ¡la había pasado de largo¡Sakura había atacado a Toya!

Toya fue enviado de un puñetazo contra el muro que tenia detrás abriendo unas cuentas grietas.

- hijo de puta… - susurro Sakura.  
- Sakura… escúchame…  
- ¡¡¡¡CALLATE!!!! – le asesto otro puñetazo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Kabuto cayo al suelo, sangrando por la boca.

- has mejorado mucho Naruto…  
- aunque estés en el cuerpo de Sasuke, aun no dominas bien el Sharingan.  
- solo es cuestión de tiempo. – dijo volviéndose a levantar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - --

- Tsunade… - dijo Toya – Tsunade no salvó mi hermana… porque estaba demasiado ocupada bebiendo en el bar – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – dime Sakura, no crees que aquí el malo de la película es ella?

- … - Sakura lo miró como reflexionando – en esa época ella también estaba lamentando la muerte de un compañero, Jiraiya había muerto, lo quería como un hermano, era la única '' familia'' que le quedaba, es muy triste cuando todos a los que amas se van muriendo poco a poco… no la intento disculpar estuvo mal, pero ella también es humana, no dejo morir a tu hermana por gusto a malicia.

- debe pagar por su error.  
- estas tan lleno de odio que dedicaste tu vida a ser Ninja Medico, creo que eres incluso mejor que yo.

Toya se quedo callado con los ojos como platos.

- has creado un veneno que es indetectable a simple vista, ni siquiera la gran Tsunade lo notó, pero algo ha fallado en tu plan.

- que cosa.

- te has preocupado por ser un medico de elite pero has descuidado tus entrenamientos como luchador, jamás me ganarías a mi en combate ni a Tsunade por eso la envenenabas poco a poco para debilitarla hasta que se muriera, pero ahora eres tu, el que vas a morir.

- ¿vas a matarme por intentar hacer justicia Sakura?  
- voy a matarte por traición a Konoha, te has aliado a uno de los delincuentes mas buscados de la villa – dijo Sakura mientras sacaba una daga de su Obi.

- ¿vas a matarme tu? Eres incapaz de matar a nadie Sakura… tu no estas hecha para quitar vidas… sino para salvarlas – sonrió Toya poniéndose en pie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Kabuto se retorcía en el suelo, la serpiente Sasuke le estaba ahogando.

- Naruto haz ahora el jutsu que te enseñe. – dijo la serpiente.

Naruto movió sus manos formando Jutsus mientras una luz azulada salía de sus manos, un rayo de esa luz salio en dirección al cuerpo de Sasuke y de la serpiente que tenia enroscada. La luz desapareció.

- ¿Sasuke, ha funcionado?

El cuerpo de Sasuke corrió a quitarse la serpiente, ahora que estaba atontada del jutsu, el cuerpo de Sasuke miro a Naruto con el sharingan activado y sonrió.

- Usurantonkachi.  
- ¡SASUKE HAS VUELTO!

Sasuke miro a la serpiente, ahora Kabuto era el que estaba en el cuerpo del reptil.

- cerdo… - dijo la serpiente.

Sasuke sin compasión pisó el cráneo de la serpiente que había sido su cuerpo durante esa semana, el sharingan aun activado brillaba con orgullo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Sa…Saku… -

Toya cayó al suelo con una apuñalada en el corazón, por parte de Sakura.

- también soy capaz de matar para proteger a la gente que amo… yo ya no soy una chica débil- susurro la pelirrosa.

Karin veía todo horrorizado desde el tejado de una casa cercana, había huido al ver que la jugada iba saliendo mal, ella maldijo y desapareció de escena ocultando su chakra.

Sakura volteó a ver a Naruto la observaba junto con Sasuke que ya había recuperado su cuerpo, tímidamente se acercó a ellos, Sakura miró a los ojos de Sasuke que aun tenia el sharingan activado.

- Sasuke…  
- Sakura… yo… - el quería disculparse pero su orgullo se lo impedía.  
- Sasuke…- Sakura sonrió y extendió su mano hacia el – bienvenido a casa te estábamos esperando

Sasuke sonrió y poso su mano en la de Sakura, la pelirroja y el Uchiha miraron a Naruto, y el rubio lo comprendió, el también posó su mano en la de Sasuke.

- me alegro de volver al equipo 7 – dijo al fin Sasuke.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito la Hokage por todo el hospital. – NO HUYAS TENEMOS QUE HABLAR DE TU PROXIMO NOMBRAMIENTO!!!!

- esta vieja ya esta recuperada – dijo Naruto escondido en unos cubos de basura – ni hablar, ahora que esta Sasuke de vuelta quiero ir a beber unas cervezas con el, no quiero saber nada de rollos de políticas…

- Narut.. Naruto…kun? E-eres… tu?  
- ummm?

Naruto se giró para ver quien le había descubierto, y un chorro de sangre le salió por la nariz, una Hinata ya madura, llevaba una vestido con vendas parecido al de Kurenai y llevaba una mini cazadora de cuero.

- HINATA-CHAN????????? ERES TU???  
- si... so-soy yo- dijo sonrojada  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO HAS CAMBIADO!!!!!!!!!!  
- ¡¡¡¡NARUTOOOO TE ENCONTRE!!!! – dijo Tsunade señalándole desde unos metros de distancia.  
- Tsunade-sama por favor vuelva a la cama – dijo Shizune desesperada tarándose de los pelos.

Vease a Tsunade arrastrando a Naruto que lloraba alzando los brazos hacia Hinata, Hinata se reía tímidamente siguiéndolos con un ramo de flores en la mano, había venido a ver a la Hokage.

Sakura miraba eso desde la ventana de su despacho en el hospital.

- idiota…- dijo mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa tierna.  
- Sakura…

Sakura volteo a ver quien había entrado, Sasuke Uchiha estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándola con los brazos cruzados, la misma pose chulesca de siempre, hay cosas que nunca cambian, pensó la pelirrosa.

- ¿que se te ofrece Sasuke?  
- me duele el hombro izquierdo y tengo hematoma por el abrazo de una serpiente… podrías mirármelo?  
- eso lo puede hacer algún medico de nivel 1, yo tengo que rellenar estos informes para el…

- Sakura… por favor… - dijo Sasuke con una mirada penetrante. – tu eres la mejor medico y solo confió en tu integridad y sabiduría.  
- ah bueno JJAJAJAAJA si que soy la mejor, AH RAYOS, JAJAJA me has convencido te veré esos hematomas-  
- es _tan fácil de convencer como a Naruto_ – pensó Sasuke con una gota el la cabeza.

Sasuke se quitó la parte de arriba de su kimono negro (estilo karateka como en el shippuden) dejo al descubierto sus pectorales fibrosos, Sakura se sonrojo levemente, Sasuke tenia unos músculos bastante bien formados, se notaba que hacia mucho ejercicio físico, ni una gota de grasa en tu cuerpo.

Sasuke sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a ver las reacciones de las mujeres al ver su bello cuerpo pero con Sakura era diferente, le gustaba provocarla y no sabía el por qué, de su nueva afición: **escandalizar a Haruno Sakura**.

- Sakura me haces cosquillas – dijo Sasuke seductoramente.  
- gomen no era mi intención – dijo ella acariciándole el pecho mientras le quitaba los hematomas.  
- Sakura…  
- si? Sasuke-kun?  
- te gustaría…_¡vamos dilo¿te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo esta noche?_ te gustaría venir conmigo a…

- SAKURITAAAAAAAAAAA YA ESTA AQUÍ TU PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Tenma entro sin llamar dándole una patada a la puerta, con los brazos alzados con dos obentos en cada mano y los ojos brillantes de felicidad (o)

- he traído la comidita a mi hijita de parte de mama-chan… ¿eh?

vease a Sasuke medio desnudo y a Sakura con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho.

- ¿pa… papa?  
- ¡Sakura¡Cuidado Cariño tienes un **bicho muy gordoooooo**!

vease un resplandor demoníaco en los ojos del papa Haruno. Corrió hacia su Hija empujando a Sasuke empotrándole con la pared haciendo que esta se desquebrajara y haciendo un agujero.  
Sakura con la mandíbula desencajada mirando al pobre Sasuke que se sobaba la cabeza quejándose.

- ¡¡¡¡¡pero pa… papa!!!!  
- Sakura te he traído pastelitos para el postre, los ha hecho mama-chan especialmente para ti.  
- Tenma Cariño esas no son formas

una mujer madura de ojos verdes como la hierva entro a la oficina.

- ¡mama! – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

La madre de Sakura ayudo al joven Uchiha a ponerse en pie.

- disculpa a mi marido Uchiha-san, es un poco imbécil ¿sabes?

(**Cara desencajada de Tenma**) – ¡cariño!

- ¡¡¡¡a callar!!!!!!! – dijo la madre de Sakura. Señalando a Tenma – estas no son formas, te disculparas con Uchiha-san ¡¡y le invitaras a cenar!!  
- ¿que?  
- ¿a cenar? – dijo Sakura con ojos como platos.  
- si, es la cordialidad de la familia Haruno. ¿Que me dices Uchiha-san?  
- estaré encantado de ir a cenar esta noche, llevare el postre. **---** **se quiere vengar**  
- ¡ay¡Que bien cuanto me alegro!

Dijo la mama de Sakura colgándose del brazo del Uchiha.

- cariño… ¿me abandonas por ese mocoso? – dijo Tenma con lagrimas en los ojos.  
- pues si, es el joven y guapo, y tu un viejo fracasado.  
- QUE CRUEL ERESSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura suspiro, siempre era la misma cantaleta. Después sonrió dulcemente, en el fondo esos dos viejos cascarrabias se amaban profundamente, luego miró a Sasuke que parecía que se divertía con la discusión de ambos, con un deje de melancolía en los ojos, añoraba las riñas familiares… familia…  
Sasuke noto que alguien le tomo el brazo derecho, era Sakura.

- me alegro que vengas a cenar – le sonrió.  
- Sakura… gracias..

Dijo Sasuke mirando hacia la ventana las flores del árbol de Sakura del jardín empezaban a florecer llegaba la primavera.

- todos felices menos yo – lloraba el padre de Sakura en un rincón.

**CONTINUARA**

ya volví de mis vacaciones!!! Espero que les haya gustado!!!! Besos y hasta le próximo capitulo!!!!


	8. La Cena

**Capitulo 8: Cena familiar. **

Sasuke había escogido su ropa y se estaba vistiendo, unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta sin mangas azul oscura que se adaptaba muy bien a su cuerpo, también se puso un cinturón azul. se echo algo de colonia de hombre y se peino un poco en el pasillo de la entrada de su casa, miró a lo que le rodeaba, solo le había dado tiempo a limpiar algo la cocina, el salón y su habitación, esta semana tenia que dar un buen repaso a la mansión Uchiha. 

Tomó su cartera y sus llaves, fue un momento a la cocina y tomó una cajita blanca la cual contenía una tarta San Marcos.

Apagó las luces y se marchó rumbo a la casa Haruno, Sasuke iba mirando el mapa que le había dibujado Sakura para que supiera la ubicación ya que los Haruno se habían trasladado a una casa más grande.

- debe ser aquí C/ Okita 33… vaya…

Sasuke miro la hermosa casa pintada de blanco, por la cual trepaba hiedras con flores rojas y amarillas.

Sasuke llamó a la puerta.

- ¿ah? – dijo Tenma mirando al recién llegado.  
- hola señor¿Cómo esta? He traído el postre – dijo Sasuke mostrándole la caja con la tarta.  
- mira que bien, una tarta San Marcos mi favorita.

Dijo Tenma mientras tomaba la tarta y entraba a la casa cerrando la puerta en las narices de Sasuke dejándolo en la calle.

Sasuke se quedó en la misma postura totalmente descolocado unos golpazos se escucharon dentro de la casa de los Haruno y unos pasos corrieron hacia la entrada mostrando a Sakura y a su Madre.

(las dos) – Sasuke-kun bienvenido ¡¡¡pasa!!!

la joven Haruno llevaba un vestidito de algodón de u color rosa pastel de tiras adornadas con unas florecillas blancas, su pelo suelto con unas orquillas en ambos lados, estaba preciosa.

- gra…gracias…

en el salón se encontró a Tenma con varios golpes en la cara curándose.

- grrr – Tenma miro a Sasuke con ojos amarillos de rabia.

Sasuke sonrió. Y luego miró a la madre de Sakura.

- señora ¿quiere que le ayude?

La oreja de Tenma se movió al escuchar eso…

- oh, pues…  
- ¡¡¡claro que no!!! – dijo Tenma – yo soy el papa oso de esta cueva! Así que yo ayudare a la mama osa!

Dijo Tenma empujando a su mujer a la cocina.

- ¿papa oso?- dijo Sakura con un tic en el ojo – oh, Sasuke cuanto lo siento.  
- esta bien, se nota que sois familia.  
- INSINUAS QUE TENGO ESE CARÁCTER SHANDAROOO  
- no, no, gomen -- **claro que lo tiene**

- ¡ne! Muchachos tardaremos un poco! – Grito Ayame desde la cocina – Sakura enséñale la casa a nuestro invitado.  
- ¡¡si!! Sasuke ven por aquí.

Sakura le enseño las diferentes salas de la casa, era espaciosa y decorada con buen gusto, al fin llegaron a la azotea donde los muebles eran muy femeninos, había una cama llena de peluches.

- es mi habitación.  
- la buhardilla?  
- si, me gusta mirar las estrellas cuando duermo.

Sasuke ando por la habitación, indudablemente era al gusto de Sakura, se fijo en una fotografía que estaba en la mesita cercana a la cama, salía el, con Naruto y ella.

- ¿te acuerdas? – dijo Sakura con melancolía.  
- si… éramos muy pequeños… y… ¿Sakura?

Sakura no había aguantado más y se echó en sus brazos llorando.

- ¡te eche tanto, tanto de menos¡Creí que no volverías nunca¡Sasuke te odio!  
- lo siento.

Sasuke la apretó fuerte contra ella.

- te prometo que todo cambiara Sakura.  
- Sasuke… - Sakura paro de llorar. – yo…

- Sakuritaaaaaaaaaaaaa florecitaaaa baja a cenar – Se escucho desde el pasillo de abajo.  
- ya voy… vamos… - dijo Sakura bajando rápidamente.

Sasuke se quedo quieto meditando algo. Y sonrió maliciosamente.

- ella aun me ama – se estiro el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto seductor y resopló fastidiado.

Bajó al salón y tomó asiento al lado de la madre de Sakura pues Tenma se había sentado en medio de el y Sakura.

- cariño reparte el pollo quieres – dijo Ayame con una sonrisa.  
- si… dime Sasuke, que parte te gusta mas… la pechuga o la pierna --- **claramente hay mala intención **

hubo un silencio, Sasuke se estaba meditando que responder a esa provocación, Sakura y su madre dejaron de respirar. 

- prefiero el Alita. Por favor.

- ufff – Resopló Sakura - _muy agudo Sasuke bien hecho_

la cena transcurrió con anécdotas e historias divertidas de la familia Haruno y de la Uchiha cuando aun eran amigos.

- y tu padre

Sasuke se reía con la madre de Sakura que dejaba en ridículo a su marido siempre que podía con alguna frase puntiaguda.  
Sakura lo observaba detenidamente.

al acabar los postres Sasuke decidió marcharse, Sakura lo acompaño unos pocos metros al ir a tirar la basura.

- dile a tu madre que me ha gustado mucho la cena – sonrió Sasuke.

el joven Uchiha se dio media vuelta para irse en dirección al barrio Uchiha.

- ¿por qué finges? – dijo al fin Sakura.

Sasuke se detuvo y giro un poco la cabeza.

- ¿perdón?  
- ¿porque sonríes si lo que menos te apetece es sonreír? Esas risas, la sonrisa, estaban vacías, te conozco muy bien Sasuke.

Sasuke se volvió a girar y se puso en frente de la joven juntando su frente con la suya, Sakura frunció el ceño colorada.

- pues porque no quería ser descortés, punto y final Sakura…  
- antes sonreías poco pero… era de corazón.  
- las cosas cambian…  
- cuando te he abrazado… tu no me abrazaste como un amigo que consuela a otro amigo… fue como abrazar a un desconocido, te limitaste recibirme.  
- deberías estar orgullosa, desde que me marche, no he abrazado a nadie ni siquiera a Karin y eso que me he acostado con ella varias veces – sonrió.

- karin… - Sakura cerro los ojos indignada intentándose no imaginarse esa escena – con ella no dudaste en liarte y mira lo que te hi….

Sakura golpeo con su espalda en la pared al ser empujada con violencia por Sasuke el cual la sujeto las dos manos puestas hacia arriba, mientras la otra subía por la falda de Sakura hacia su intimidad.

- que demonios ha…

un beso acallo a Sakura, un beso dado con malicia y lujuria como nunca nadie la había besado, sintió miedo. Ella agrando sus ojos al sentir un dedo del Uchiha posado en su clítoris mientras lo movía en círculos masajeándoselo suavemente y sin prisas, Sasuke la dejo de besar para observar su expresión,

- ah… ah.. para…

- así trataba a Karin, Sakura… ¿quieres que te trate así?  
- n-no…

Sasuke se apartó de ella y la contemplo, hermosa, su cabello rosa largo le caía como una cascada alborotada, y su mini vestido estaba todo revuelto, ella intentó taparse más bajándose la tela avergonzada.

- mañana te veo, compañera – dijo Sasuke.

Se esfumó en el aire dejando a Sakura alterada, con la respiración entrecortada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura se dejó caer sobre su cama contemplando las estrellas, se quedo un rato en silencio, aun podía sentir el tacto de Sasuke, en realidad a ella no le hubiera importado que Sasuke siguiera, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke estaba sentado en el tejado de la casa de enfrente de los Haruno, mirando la ventana de Sakura, suspiro, y le dio una galletita al cuervo que tenia posado en su hombro.

- que te parece Kyo, he hecho mal¿amigo?  
- ¡caw caw caw!  
- ahora no entiendo lo que me dices pero creo que lo intuyo, estuvo mal lo sé pero es la única forma de que Sakura me tenga miedo y se aleje de mi, ella no sabe hasta que punto he llegado.

Sasuke cerro los ojos y rápidamente los volvió a abrir mostrando su Sharingan pero con un pequeño detalle la pupila central era como la de un gato… o mejor dicho como la de una serpiente. La voz de Sasuke sonó tenebrosa no parecía la suya.

- no sabe hasta que punto simulé a Orochimaru en sus experimentos por hacerme con el poder absoluto.

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Disfraces

**Capitulo 9:** **disfraces**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó por el repentino picoteo de un cuervo en su ventana.

- ¡Kyo!  
- ¡¡pio pio!!!

la joven abrió la ventana restregándose los ojitos dejando pasar al pájaro negro, Kyo se posó en la cama de la joven y levantó una de sus patas, mostrando a la joven Kunoichi un mensaje de Tsunade.

La pelirrosa le quitó el pergamino al animal con sumo cuidado para no lastimarlo, abrió despacio el pergamino leyendo atentamente el mensaje de su maestra.

" _**Sakura, Necesito que vayas a la ciudad Kamui, el dueño del local ''casino de Kamui'' esta en apuros, necesito que lo ayudes cuento antes!.**__**''**_

- vaya, pobre hombre, fue tan amable con nosotros… ¿verdad Kyo? ¡¡¡Partiremos enseguida!!!!!

La chica se duchó rápidamente, se puso su kimono de combate regalo de su maestra, era rojo fuego con los borden en negro, la falda del kimono era cortito, zapatos de tacón negro, el pelo recogido en coleta alta que caía como cascada, por ultimo se ató su obi de color negro. Perfecta, se dijo a si misma mirándose al espejo, totalmente seductora. Sakura había cambiado de ser una mosquita muerta a ser una femme fatale con los años. Era consciente del deseo que provocaba en los hombres y esa era su mejor arma. Mas de un incauto había caído en sus redes y había sido capturado por ella incluso siendo un criminal de rango S.

Salio corriendo de su casa can su mochila al hombro.

- ¡Kyo manda el mensaje a la Hokage de que voy en camino! Y…

PLOFFFFFFF

- ¡¡¡ay!!!! – Sakura se llevo las manos a la nariz, se había chocado con alguien que estaba delante de su puerta. – cuanto lo sient… ¡¿SASUKE?!  
- hola Sakura – el joven Uchiha vestía su traje negro (como en shippuden) y llevaba una mochila al hombro, ahora lucia la cinta con el símbolo de Konoha en la frente. Sakura sonrió despacio, pero luego cayó en la cuenta.  
- ¿Sasuke, Qué haces con esa mochila? ¿A dónde vas?  
- hump ¿no es obvio? Voy contigo.  
- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?  
- la Hokage me mando acompañarte, por lo visto tienen que pensarse en donde me van meter después de tanto tiempo ausente, así que como me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados me mandaron contigo.  
- entiendo pero… tu y yo solos….  
- ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona recordando lo de ayer.  
- no nada es solo que…. – Sakura se sonrojo un poco. – yo…  
- NI HABLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

Sakura se volteo con varias gotitas en la frente, en la puerta de la casa estaba su padre con los ojos montados en cólera, Tenma corrió hacia Sasuke.

- ¡¡¡¡Amigo Sasuke!!!!! – dijo Tenma agarrando al Uchiha por los hombros.  
- di-dígame señor Haruno.  
- como le pongas un dedo a mi florerita del campo te juro que te daré tal golpe que serás el ultimo Uchiha en la tierra, y no te quiero decir donde te daré el golpe para eso, ¿cierto?  
- no señor. – dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.  
- papa, tranquilo, solo vamos de misión.

Tenma abrazo a su hija.

- pero me preocupo por tiiiiiii  
- Tenma! CARIÑO! Deja en paz a Sakura – la mama de Sakura salía de la casa con dos obentos, que se los entrego a Sakura y a Sasuke.  
- tomar, esto es para el camino.  
- gra-gracias – dijo Sasuke mirando el obento, desprendía un olor delicioso.  
- mama – interrumpió Sakura- ¿cómo sabias que no iba sola? Has hecho dos obentos.  
- en realidad esta mañana hable con Tsunade Sama en la taberna del centro cuando fui a comprar unas verduras al mercado, se estaba tomando su botella de Sake matutina antes de ir a su despacho y me dijo que Sasuke te acompañaría y yo me quede mas tranquila, siempre es mejor que vayas con un caballero.

Sasuke se arrasco la cabeza y bajó los ojos avergonzado, la verdad es que ayer no se comportó como un caballero para nada.

- así que andando Tenma – la señora Haruno arrastro a su marido dentro de la casa.- ¡me prometiste que hoy cortarías el césped de jardín ¡

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron mirando la puerta que se había cerrado de golpe con unas gotitas de sudor.

- bueno… - suspiró Sakura – andando.  
- hump. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo, llevaba como dos horas llevando una horrible túnica de Hokage y el sombrero típico, mientras una vieja del consejo le leía el juramento que tenían que hacer los Hokages al recibir el titulo, mientras Tsunade se reía por lo bajito y pensando en sus cosas.

-_lo primero que haré es irme a Kamui de vacaciones, por fin me jubilo…_ - Tsunade aumento mas su sonrisa burlesca mientras Shizune la miraba de reojo con una gota de sudor, podría decirse que podía leerla el pensamiento y suspiro resignada.

- Articulo numero 60.879 de la pagina 456 tomo 20, todo Hokage estará acompañado de un consejero.  
- ¿consejero? – por fin Naruto vio algo interesante en mas de 60.879 artículos absurdos.  
- así es - interrumpió Tsunade. – del mismo modo que el cuarto tuvo de consejero al tercero antes de morir, y yo tengo a Shizune a mi lado, tu tendrás a alguien que te aconseje.  
- ¿a si? ¿Y quien? Y espero que no me digas que es uno de estos viejos que parecen que se han escapado del museo arqueológico del cairo.  
- guarda las formas Naruto-kun – espetó Shizune.  
- no idiota, no es ninguno de ellos – suspiró Tsunade – eres demasiado energético y algo alocado, necesitas a alguien lo contrario que tú, totalmente opuesto necesitas un equilibrio.  
- ajá – dijo Naruto alzando la ceja.  
- por eso tu consejero es alguien totalmente opuesto.  
- que aburrido – bufo Naruto.  
- no creo que lo encuentres aburrido cuando la veas… - sonrió Tsunade.  
- ¿la? ¿Es una mujer? – pregunto Naruto totalmente curioso.  
- asi es – la sonrisa de Tsunade se volvió mas burlesca aun – Shizune, dila que entre.

La pelinegra se levantó con cuidado y salio por la puerta, a los dos minutos volvió a entrar.

- pasa – dijo Shizune mirando a la chica que entraba no muy segura.

En ese instante todo desapareció alrededor de Naruto, el tiempo se detuvo, y su sonrisa zorruna aumento.

- ¡HINATA!  
- ho-hola Naruto-kun.  
- a partir de ahora, Hyuuga Hinata es tu consejera, en estos últimos tiempo ha demostrado ser de una inteligencia suprema, no será buena en el cuerpo a cuerpo pero es gran estratega parecida a Shikamaru.

- ¿en serio? -dijo Naruto sorprendidísimo.   
- así es, y creemos que es la ideal para el puesto.  
- ¡¡¡¡¡yo también lo creo dattebayo!!!!! – Dijo feliz Naruto – ¡ven acá Hinata, siéntate a mi lado!

Hinata toda sonrojada se sentó tímidamente al lado de su único amor. El corazón la latía tan deprisa que pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho.

- bien podemos continuar – dijo la vieja del consejo de Konoha harta de interrupciones.  
- dattebayo jaja esto parece mas bien una boda ¿ne? ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata? ¡HINATA!

Ante tal comparación Hinata se había puesto más roja que un tomate maduro y se había desmayado, Tsunade se llevo las manos a la cara.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - -

Sakura y Sasuke saltaban de árbol en árbol en silencio, de vez en cuando Sakura miraba de reojo a su acompañante. Y sonreía al ver la cinta de Konoha en su frente, sentía que todo lo pasado había sido solo una terrible pesadilla, miró al frente concentrándose en posarse bien en las ramas, después le vino a la mente las imágenes de la noche anterior, cuando Sasuke invadió con su mano calida su intimidad, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, quería repetirlo, si, se estaba volviendo loca.

Se pidió a si misma que se controlara, ya no era una niña, era una mujer madura y Sasuke era un hombre que solo buscaría en ella el consuelo de una noche y nada más, arrugó el ceño, eso no le gustaría nada, ella no es una mujer para pasar el rato.

- Sakura – el joven interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
- dime Sasuke-kun.  
- crees que podríamos parar un poco aun no hemos comido nada.  
- ¡cierto!

Ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, y se sentaron a los pies de un árbol, desenvolvieron sus obentos, y Sakura empezó a sudar en frío, su madre era toda una cursi. 

- Sa… Sakura – dijo Sasuke con un tic nervioso – ¿por qué mi comida tiene forma de osito panda?  
- no te quejes el mío tiene forma de digimon.  
- dios, definitivamente me quedo con mi panda – dijo Sasuke llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca. – delicioso.  
Sakura sonrió dulcemente. 

­- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

el viaje había transcurrido con normalidad y prácticamente en silencio ya entrada bien la noche a eso de la una de la mañana Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en frente del Casino Kamui, el dueño los abrazo desesperado.

- oiga, me esta arrugando el traje – dijo Sasuke zafándose del abrazo.  
- perdonarme pero estoy desesperando, sabia que mi Tsunade no me dejaría tirado en la estacada! – dijo el hombre quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos.  
- cálmese – dijo Sakura dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro – cuéntenos que ha pasado exactamente.

- se robaron a Michi!  
- a Michi? – dijo Sasuke, _¿eso que es? Tiene nombre de gato,_ pensó el portador del Sharingan.  
- es mi hermana pequeña, vino esta mañana de visita pero unos mafiosos la vieron tan bonita y yo debía un dinero al capo que se la llevaron como forma de pago…  
- ¡¡¡¡¡que!!!!!! – dijo Sakura con una vena en la frente - me las van a pagar todas juntas! Como se atreven, dígame donde los puedo encontrar!  
- en el distrito de Yuko, al sur, pero no creo que os dejen pasar asi, al menos a ti – señalo a Sasuke.  
- y por que no?.  
- regentan un prostíbulo exclusivo solo para lo mas ricos del país del fuego con las mejores señoritas. Tendrías que tener un anillo, un sello que demuestra que eres de los suyos. 

- ¿a mi me dejarían entrar? – dijo Sakura.  
- si, eres una joven hermosísima ellos estarían dispuestos a darte trabajo allí, de eso estoy seguro.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos.

- entonces iré yo sola.  
- no, ni hablar no pienso dejarte sola con un montón de hombres con las hormonas a 100k/h voy contigo.  
- pero como piensas entrar .  
- a golpes por supuesto – dijo Sasuke sonriendo.  
- eso no es factible Sasuke, echaríamos a toda la mafia encima de este pobre hombre… solo vamos a recatarla y persuadirle un poco…  
- y como lo hacemos – bufo Sasuke.  
- bueno…. – sonrió Sakura picaramente y muy maliciosa – si no puedes con ellos: Úneteles.  
- ¿eh? – dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja sin comprender. Siendo empujado por Sakura adentro del Casino.

**AL CABO DE UNA HORA.**

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME NIEGO A SALIR ASI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – la voz de Sasuke retumbo por todo el edificio.  
- ¡pero si estas encantador! – dijo Sakura con corazones en los ojos.  
- Sakura, parezco una… una… una…  
- ¿una mujer? – prosiguió la kunoichi  
- ¡¡¡SI EXACTO!!!!  
- eso es lo que pretendemos Sasuke…  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡no pienso Salir vestido de mujer por la calle!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Estas chalada!!!!

vease a Sasuke vestido con un Kimono azul marino y obi rosado oscuro, con adornos de flores negras, le habían puesto una peluca negra larga que le llegaba por al cintura y Sakura me había dado color en los labios.

- ¡¡¡estas divina!!!!  
- Sakura, esto jamás te lo perdonare no pienso salir de aquí, así vestido.

Sakura en pose triste con una mano en la frente mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

- piensas dejar a una chica sola sufriendo dios sabe que cosas la estarán haciendo… - Sakura le dio la espalda – esta bien, haz lo que te plazca, no es la primera vez que dejas plantada a una mujer, aun recuerdo como me dejaste tirada en aquella banca, muerta de frío y expuesta a cualquier ser maligno….

- Sa... Sakura… - Sasuke frunció el ceño – diablos, maldita chantajista, esta bien, hare lo que tu digas. 

Sakura se dio la vuelta sonriente.

- sabia que aceptarías.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban en dirección al distrito de Yuko, bajo las miradas atentas de los hombres y marineros que se tomaban cervezas tirados en las aceras.

Sakura iba con un Kimono Negro con flores de color rosa, abierto dejando ver su hermosa pierna, y su escote era realmente prominente llevaba un recogido con dos orquillas de color blancas que tenían unos cuantos colgantes de piedras que colgaban por el cabello. Sasuke la miraba medio embobado.

- Sabes Sakura. Viéndote vestida así… pagaría lo que fuese.  
- ¿pretendes ser halagador? ¿O pretendes ofenderme?  
- creo que las dos cosas

Sakura bufo molesta, Sasuke sonrió, pero de repente su sonrisa se borro, algo o alguien le estaba tocando el culo, se volvió con una mirada asesina, se encontró a un hombre barbudo y gordito.

- disculpe – dijo Sasuke – le importaría soltarme el trasero si no le importa.  
- oh no te pongas así preciosa, me gustas mucho, dime cuanto cobras?  
- no creo que tenga dinero para pagarme.  
- oh oh oh, me encantan las gatitas fieras como tu, - tomo a Sasuke de la barbilla.  
- vamos suéltela – dijo Sakura intentando aguantar la risa.  
-- vaya – el hombre soltó a Sasuke – tu amiga es mas simpática.

Sakura se puso seria en seguida cuando el hombre le tomo un mechón de su flequillo.

- que pelo tan bonito y hueles a flores de cerezo mmmmm me pregunto si lo demás es tan bien buen material… - el hombre fue a tocarle el pecho a Sakura pero una mano le detuvo con tanta fuerza que se escuchó el chasquido del hueso del hombre.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHH MI MUÑECA!!!! ¡¡¡¡Me la ha partido!!!!  
- escúchame hijo de puta – Dijo Sasuke con su Sharingan activado, será mejor que te vayas, no vuelvas ni si quiera mirarla o te juro que la próxima vez te dolerán hasta los pelos del culo, ¿queda claro?

El hombre se fue corriendo tropezando cada dos segundos pidiendo socorro.

- Sasuke-kun – dijo la kunoichi en un susurro.  
- vamos Sakura… 

el Uchiha comenzó a caminar torpemente aun no se acostumbraba a andar con tacones, Sakura sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a seguirle.

- esto debe ser, la entrada al distrito de Yuko. – Dijo Sasuke observando la gran puerta de madera roja.  
- ¿qué hacemos?  
- pues llamar, supongo.

Sasuke dio dos golpes secos a la puerta y lentamente se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre huesudo con ojeras hasta los pies y totalmente pálido.

- ¿quien anda hay?  
- venimos a pedir trabajo – dijo Sakura en tono inocente y seductor.

el hombre al verlas se emociono y salio fuera de la puerta.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡vaya par de bellezas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – las rodeo como tomándoles las medidas. – pasad pasad, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡el amo seguro que se pone contentísimo!!!!

al entrar vieron una calle muy concurrida de hombres y mujeres en poses bastantes lascivas de lo que Sakura no estaba acostumbrada, realmente sonrojada agacho los ojos al suelo, Sasuke advirtió ese apto y le tomo la mano.

- tranquila Sakura, nadie te va hacer daño, eres mi compañera de equipo.  
- si – sonrió la joven.

-por cierto, ¿como os llamáis? – dijo el hombre escuálido volviéndose a las dos jovencitas.  
- me llamo Sakura.  
- yo… emmm me llamo…., me llamo Matilde.

caída estilo anime por parte de Sakura.

-encantado de conoceros, Sakura y Matilde yo soy Otsu soy el sirviente del amo Katsuko.

el hombre siguió caminando hasta llegar a los pies de una gran mansión, pasaron al vestíbulo principal.  
- quedaros aquí mientras aviso al amo. – el hombre desapareció tras la puerta situada a la derecha. .

- ¿Matilde? - dijo Sakura con una gota de sudor. - ¿dónde narices has sacado ese nombre?

- es que... es la protagonista del ultimo libro de icha icha paradise.

- ¡¡¡¡no jodas que tu lees eso!!!!!

- era lo único que tenia Orochimaru en su biblioteca, - dijo recordando con una gota de sudor- era lo único que admiraba de jiraiya el muy cabron.

A Sakura no le dio tiempo a rechistar puesto que la puerta por donde se había ido el sirviente se volvio a abrir dejando salir a un hombre bastante atractivo, vestido con chaqué negro y un puro en la boca.

- vaya, vaya que preciosidades, mi Otsu no me mintió, que hacen un par de hermosas jóvenes como vosotras buscando un trabajo así…  
- vera señor – dijo Sasuke simulando voz de mujer – somos de un pueblo del norte bastante pobre, mi hermana Sakura y yo hemos recorrido un largo viaje hasta Kamui en busca de una vida mejor, tenemos una madre enferma de tuberculosis y mi padre lleva años postrado en una silla de ruedas…- se seco unas lagrimas invisibles- necesitamos el dinero desesperadamente. 

Sakura abrió la boca, ¡ que mentiroso de primera!.

- que enternecedor – dijo al fin el señor después de unos minutos de reflexión- ¡Otsu!  
- ¿si mi señor?  
- lleva a estas jovencitas al harén, esta noche será su debut, hoy nos visita Matsumi Ken, un señor feudal bastante influyente seguro que estas dos les agradara, vosotras os lleváis una comisión del 30 tendréis comida gratis y vestidos de lujo, cuantos mas rango toméis mas dinero os llevareis depende del dinero que se deje el cliente, ¿lo habéis entendido?

- ¡si! – dijeron los dos al unísono. Sasuke sonrió mas de lo habitual, Matsumi Ken ¿eh?

Subiendo hacia el harén Sakura se le atrevió a preguntar a Otsu por el precio de la tarifa.

- normalmente las novatas por una noche el señor obtiene como 40.000 yenes, vosotras tendréis un 30  
- ganaría mas aquí que como Ninja de Konoha – susurro Sakura indignada.  
- je, ¿Tsunade es muy capitalista no?  
- ¡es algo tacañota, espero que Naruto no sea así!

Otsu abrió una enorme puerta al final de largo pasillo, Sakura y Sasuke abrieron la boca sorprendidos, había cientos de jovencitas medio desnudas riéndose y jugando entre ellas.

- este es el harén aquí estaréis hasta que un cliente os llame.  
- si – dijo Sakura entrando después de Sasuke. 

la puerta se cerró y ambos Ninja se adentraron entre las mujeres.

- dios mío… ¿quien leches será Michi?  
- no tengo ni idea, creo que lo mejor seria que fuera preguntando una por una – dijo Sasuke socarronamente mientras veía lascivo a las damas.

Sakura frunció el ceño disgustada y se sentó de brazos cruzados mientras veía a Sasuke preguntar.

- baka – susurro la joven mientras veía como el idiota se aprovechaba de la situación, realmente como había cambiado.

- oh querida que piel tan suave tienes – dijo Sasuke tocando la pierna a una pelirroja  
- jajaja gracias querida, tu piel también es muy suave.

Sakura arrugo más la nariz. Quería matar a ese tonto. Le recordaba a Naruto. Donde estaba el serio Sasuke Uchiha, entonces su ceño se entristeció, era verdad había pasado muchísimo tiempo, la gente cambia con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que ahora tenia que volverlo a conocer.   
Suspiró era como volver al principio.

Una mano le toco el hombro, era una jovencita de cabellos rubios y ojos azules de mirada tímida, a Sakura se le antojo que era parecida a Hinata.

- per.. perdona eres nueva?  
- si así es – Sakura se cruzo de brazos.  
- yo también, llevo solo tres días aquí.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Michi?

La joven se sobresalto

- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?  
- tu hermano me mando a buscarte.

La joven sonrió ilusionada.

- ¿en serio? Sabía que no me iba a dejar aquí más tiempo. Pero ahora será imposible salir.  
- ¿por qué?  
- ha estas horas llegan los clientes mas ricos, cuando cae entrada la madrugada cuando ya no hay curiosos en las calles y pueden salir sin que haya escándalos sociales.  
- entiendo.  
- y todas estamos mas vigiladas para que complazcamos bien a los clientes.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió un poco y pasó Otsu que se dirigió a Sakura y a Michi. 

- el gran Ken-sama quiere a una nueva.

Michi se mordió las uñas nerviosa y totalmente roja, la pobre chica temblaba de miedo, Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarla.

- no te preocupes… - Sakura desvió la mirada en busca de Sasuke, frunció el ceño, Sasuke estaba riéndose con las demás jóvenes del harén y haciendo el tonto. Sakura tomo una decisión – iré yo sola Otsu.

Otsu sonrió complacido y pidió a Sakura que lo acompañara.

Sakura jugaba a entrelazar los dedos de sus manos mientras avanzaba por un pasillo lleno de puertas que suponía que eran habitaciones, cada vez se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa, no le había dicho nada a Sasuke a causa de sus celos, Sakura se detuvo un minuto ¿celos?

- Sakura San se encuentra bien? – pregunto Otsu algo preocupado.

Sakura sonrio, en realidad no era mala persona.

- no Otsu estoy bien, solo ando nerviosa pues es mi primera vez.  
- no te preocupes el señor Ken es uno de los favoritos de las chicas.  
- ¿en serio?

Otsu la hizo pasar por una puerta que había a la derecha.  
La habitación era toda una preciosidad, adornada en estilo renacentista llena de tapices con motivos románticos, la iluminación era tenue y rojada, en el centro había una cama envuelta en tela de seda solo se veia una sombra en su interior, la puerta se cerro detrás de Sakura.

- ven acércate – la voz de ese tal Ken-san sonaba realmente seductora y lasciva.

Sakura respiró hondo y anduvo hasta estar cerca de la gran cama, la sombra hizo un movimiento y las cortinas de seda se abrieron dejando ver el interior.

- dios mío…

Sakura se quedó sin respiración al ver a tal Ken-San, era simplemente el hombre mas hermoso que había visto jamás, realmente le cortó la respiración, el la miraba tumbado de lado con su mejilla apoyado en su mano derecha, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo en verano, su cabello rubio le caía en mechones por la cara, el cabello le llegaba a la altura de su cuello excepto por una trenza que le caía por el lado derecho de su cara, su tez era morena, con un tono suave dorado, sus músculos perfectamente definidos parecían haber sido esculpidos por algún genio griego.

- ven – dijo Ken – no tengas miedo acércate.

_Inner: Sakura lánzate_

Sakura se sacudió la cabeza y obedeció lentamente. Se sentó de rodillas a su lado mientras el le acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas, el sonrió sensualmente y su dedo acaricio los labios sonrojados de Sakura.

- que hermosa eres… Dime tu nombre… - dijo Ken acercándose a su cara.  
- Sa… Sakura…  
- Sakura… permíteme amarte esta noche… 

Sakura no dijo nada simplemente cerro los ojos a la espera de sentir el roce de los labios de ese dios griego, así fue, sintió los labios carnosos calientes del joven, pero…

la imagen de Sasuke se le cruzo por su mente en ese mismo momento, Sakura empujó al guapo joven con fuerza.

El joven abrió los ojos estupefacto era la primera vez que una mujer se osaba a negarle sus favores.

- que demonios…

Sakura lo miro como perdida. Pero enseguida reaccionó, tomo al bello joven y lo aplasto contra la pared.

- tu me vas a llevar a donde este el capo, ¿verdad?

Ken sonrió malicioso, Sakura sin saber como y cuando ahora se encontraba ella contra la pared estrechada por el cuerpo del joven.

- lo tienes delante.  
- ¿que? Tu eres el líder de ese lugar? – se sorprendió Sakura.  
- asi es…  
- pero…   
- simplemente me gusta probar a las nuevas adquisiciones.  
- pero el tipo que nos contrato…  
- es solo otro subordinado, piensas que me voy a dejar ver a los primeros que llegan?

Sakura frunció el ceño. Una Trampa. Y resulta que el autentico Capo era incluso más fuerte que ella?   
Intento forcejear contra el pero no tuvo resultado.

- el aroma de mi piel suele dejar débiles a las mujeres tontita – dijo burlonamente- es una de mis mejores técnicas no crees?  
- suéltame – impuso Sakura.

El joven dirigió su mano al muslo de Sakura, ella gimió, pero fue acallada con los labios furiosos del joven, la otra mano de Ken toco uno de los pechos de la joven masajeándolo, Sakura estaba hechizada no podía pelear, el joven se aparto de ella y Sakura cayó al suelo, sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco mientras escuchaba la voz de Ken como si estuviera en un túnel con eco.

- lo vamos a pasar bien, muy bien…

Sakura se quedo dormida. 

Ken la tomo en sus brazos y la lanzo encima de la cama matrimonial, estaba deseoso, probar a esa nueva tigresa que se había osado a contradecirle, una vez marcada Sakura seria su esclava sexual como todas las demás, sonrió al recordar que aun tenia que marcar a dos mas, había acabado de llegar de un viaje a la capital y se encontraba con que tenia a tres chicas nuevas, esa clase de sorpresas le encantaban, sus manos se dirigieron al Obi de Sakura para desnudarla.

- yo que tu no lo haría…

Ken desvió su mirada detrás de él, a unos dos o tres metros Sasuke Uchiha lo miraba con el Sharingan activado apoyado en la pared con los abrazos cruzados observando la escena.

- Uchiha Sasuke – susurró Ken incorporándose y volviéndose por completo hacia el Ninja.  
- Hola Ken. – Saludo Sasuke sonriendo maliciosamente sus ojos rojos reflejaban malicia.  
- que haces aquí viejo amigo – suspiró Ken – y vestido así – se cruzo de brazos divertido.  
- he venido a rescatar a una tal Michi.  
- ¿has venido a joderme la diversión? – bufo molesto. – esta bien llévatela, ahora cierra la puerta y deja divertirme.

Ken se volvió hacia Sakura pero no escuchó ninguna puerta abrirse ni cerrarse, por ende Sasuke no había abandonado la habitación.

- hay un problema – dijo Sasuke a su espalda susurrándole al oído, con el Sharingan observando a Sakura tumbada.

- cual – dijo Ken despreocupado.  
- esa chica que esta dormida en tu cama, es mi hembra.- Sasuke se paso la lengua por sus labios- Y no me pienso ir sin ella.

**CONTINUARA **

Gracias por perdonarme el enorme retraso!!! Os traigo aquí la continuación espero que os haya gustado, al próximo episodio **habrá un momento muy MUYYYYY CALIENTE. No os lo perdáis, si llego a las 100 reviews en menos de una semana os lo subo antes JAJAJA SOY MALA, NE?**


	10. sueños rotos

GRACIAS, GRACIAS MIL!!!!!!! POR TODOS ESOS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS OS AMO, ESPERO OS GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO!!!

ah, y mi nuevo fic que se titula LA MENTIRA DEL DRAGÓN espero os guste también, espero tener reviews con vuestras opiniones sobre el capitulo GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!!!!

**Capitulo 10: sueños rotos**

_- hay un problema – dijo Sasuke a su espalda susurrándole al oído, con el Sharingan observando a Sakura y no a Ken. _

- cual – dijo Ken despreocupado.  
- esa chica que esta dormida en tu cama, es mi hembra.- Sasuke se paso la lengua por sus labios- Y no me pienso ir sin ella. 

Ken se volvió para encararlo – eres un jodido suertudo ¿lo sabias Sasuke? – Ken se volvió a Sakura – ¡menuda mujer!

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a las palabras y tomo a Sakura en sus brazos, tapándola de nuevo y retirando sus mechones rosados de su linda carita, dormía placidamente.  
el Uchiha sonrió dulcemente y luego sus ojos se volvieron duros y fríos hacia Ken.

- sabes que no te conviene enfrentarte a mi Ken, me llevo a Sakura y a la hermana de ese tipo conmigo, olvídate de la deuda que te deban.

Ken se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero como un niño pequeño.

- realmente siempre que te veo es para joderme la diversión.

Sasuke cruzo por su lado aun con el sharingan activado y salio de la habitación, en el pasillo Michi lo esperaba inquieta.

- ¿esta bien tu amiga?  
- si, se pondrá bien, tenemos permiso para Salir.

Michi sonrió.

- gracias Sasuke-sama – y le hizo una reverencia.  
- no me des las gracias me pagan por esto. – intento sonar rudo y frío pero Michi volvió a sonreír y empezó a seguir al Uchiha.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras se revolvía en la cama, lentamente abrió sus ojitos verdes, al principio lo veía todo desenfocado, después la imagen se volvió mas nítida y pudo observar que ya no estaba en la habitación de ese hombre tan guapo una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

- se encuentra bien, Sakura-sama  
- Michi-chan! – dijo Sakura incorporándose. – que ha pasado?  
- estamos en el casino de mi hermano, Sasuke-sama nos salvo a las dos.  
- ah? Sasuke me salvo – dijo dudosa.  
-- llego justo a tiempo – sonrió Michi.

Sakura simplemente asintió, mierda, le debía un favor a Sasuke y de los gordos. Sakura se levanto de la cama.

- ¿a donde va?  
- a darme un baño. – se necesitaba relajar.

Michi asintió y la guió a las termas, la dejo una yukata limpia en una roca del estanque y opto por dejar sola a la Kunoichi.

Sakura se poyo en una roca casi plana, dejando su espalda mirando al cielo, sentía la brisa fresca en contraste con el agua caliente de las termas, cerro los ojos apoyando su rostro en la roca.

Silencio, solo se oían los grillos, cuanta paz… que descanso, Sakura pensó que se volvería a quedar dormida allí agarrada a la roca, cuando noto un dedo en su espalda.

- ¡ah! – Sakura se sobresalto. – ¡Sasuke!  
- shhh no te muevas – Sasuke también estaba dentro de las termas, desnudo, Sakura sintió un ligero escalofrío al solo pensarlo, el dedo del Uchiha dibujo figuras en la espalda de la pelirrosa, dios…. Era tan relajante… Sakura hizo algo parecido a ronronear, Sasuke sonrió.- ¿te gusta?

Sakura salio de su ensoñación y se giró metiéndose dentro del agua hasta la cara como queriendo taparse totalmente avergonzada.

- Sasuke estas termas son de mujeres…  
- a caso no soy Matilde - bufo Sasuke divertido.

Sakura sonrió pero luego frunció el ceño

- ¡sal de aquí pervertido!  
- no hasta que no haya acabado con lo que he venido hacer a las termas.  
- pues yo creo que ya estas bien limpito, asi que: lárgate.  
- no me refiero a eso…  
- ¿entonces?

Sasuke activo su sharingan y levanto a Sakura para sacar medio cuerpo del agua, dejando su pecho al descubierto, la recostó en la roca y se llevo un pezón a la boca chapándolo desesperadamente.

- ¡¡¡¡SA… SASUKE!!!!! – Sakura estaba totalmente en shock. .

Sasuke levanto su vista con su sharingan envuelto en deseo y enfado.

- dime, donde te tocó ese idiota.  
- ¿que? Que donde me toco? Pero que.., HAAAAAAA SASUKEEE

El dedo de Sasuke fue a su intimidad, acariciando dulcemente el clítoris.

- ¿te tocó aquí?  
- n- no… - ¿que diablos estaba haciendo¿Estaba cayendo en el juego de Sasuke?

Sasuke sonrió complacido.

- bien, bien – susurro el Uchiha, su mano la agarro el pecho derecho.  
- ¿ y aquí? – el sharingan la miraba a los ojos.  
- s-si.. – dijo Sonrojada.  
- oh, voy a matar a ese hijo de puta – dijo lamiendo el pecho de Sakura, mientras ella se encorvaba como pidiendo que se la comiera entera, dios se estaba volviendo loca. – veras Sakura – Sasuke la miro a los ojos aun sosteniendo su pecho en su manos – voy a borrar las huellas de ese cabrón.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos suplicante quería mas, a la mierda con esa fachada de mujer de hierro que se había construido desde la partida de Sasuke cuando no era mas que una cría, ella se lanzo encima del portador del sharingan y lo beso desesperadamente.

Sasuke devoró la boca de Sakura con ansia y hambre, realmente los dos habían esperado demasiado para esto, si… demasiado tiempo.

- ah Sasuke sigue…

las manos de Sasuke cada vez acariciaba mas rápido el clítoris de su compañera quería llevarla al éxtasis, quería verla morir de placer, de volverla loca, quería hundirse dentro de ella y venirse dentro dejándole su esencia y marcarla para siempre como suya.

- Sasuke…

Sakura agarró el miembro de Sasuke acariciándole de arriba abajo, Sasuke se encorvó un poco.

- dios… Sakura sigue… me vuelves loco.

Se volvieron a besar desesperadamente. La erección de Sasuke cada vez se hacia mas dolorosa, el joven Uchiha apretó a Sakura contra la roca entre sus dos brazos, Sasuke se aferro en la roca.

mientras besaba a la kunoichi el abrió los ojos, su Sharingan se había trasformado, la pupila central era como la de una serpiente, Sasuke observo sus manos, estaban rasgando la roca como si fuera un trozo de plástico blando, sus manos, se estaban trasformando en unas garras y empezaban a salirle escamas de la piel.

Sasuke tomo a Sakura y la tiró lejos de el, ella cayo dentro del agua y salio a la superficie totalmente estupefacta ¿Qué demonios?

- ¿Sasuke?

Solo llego a verle irse por la puerta con una toalla enrollada a la cintura, le había dejado sola…

- ¿qué? - las lagrimas empezaban a aflorar de los ojos de ella¿se había reído de ella, Sakura apretó sus puños – hijo de puta…

Al día siguiente Sakura no se despertó hasta entrada la tarde, las drogas que tenia la piel del tal Ken aun hacia su efecto, se notaba cansada, no solo físicamente sino espiritual.

Escuchó mucho ajetreo por los pasillos, estarían ultimando las cosas para cuando el casino abriera sus puertas en la noche, se giró al notar que la puerta se abría, ella sonrió, Michi entraba con algunas ropas en la manos.

- Sakura-sama ya despertó, cuanto me alegro, el señor Uchiha se notaba preocupado.  
- a si? – pregunto Sakura cruzándose de brazos sarcásticamente.  
- si, el estuvo aquí hasta hace menos de 10 minutos, estuvo velando su sueño en la noche cuando la encontramos dormida en las termas, se desmayó.  
- no… recuerdo que iba a salir de las termas cuando se volvió todo borroso. – se llevo una mano a la frente.  
- por suerte el señor Sasuke al ver que tardaba en salir fue a buscarla y la encontró en el suelo.  
- ¿el volvió?  
- ¿volver? – dijo Michi curiosa.  
- no nada… cosas mías. – sonrió.

- Sakura-Sama mi hermano me ha pedido que os entregue este vestido, esta noche hay una fiesta en honor a Sasuke y a usted, todo el mundo anda medio loco ultimando los preparativos.  
- una fiesta… no tengo mucho animo…  
- no diga eso, el Señor Uchiha también esta ayudando en los preparativos, se ve con ganas de divertirse.

Sakura frunció el ceño, se levantó con la ayuda de Michi y miro el vestido de seda, era precioso.

Michi Ayudo a Sakura a vestirse, su cabello lo dejó suelto, cayendo como cascadas rosadas por sus hombros, se maquilló sin demasiada pomposidad, algo natural con un toque marrón dorado en sus labios, el vestido se ajustaba como un guante a su cuerpo, era negro, con escote en pico, sin mangas, el vestido tenia un toque griego, la tela se ajustaba en su cintura pero al llegar a las piernas caía totalmente vaporoso y fresco. Había una abertura en el lado derecho des vestido dejando ver si pierna de un modo insinuante y sexy los zapatos eran con tacón mediano y estilo romano con unas cintas doradas que se trenzaban por sus tobillos.

- Sakura-sama esta usted preciosa – dijo Michi aplaudiendo.

Sakura se miró al espejo y se dio la vuelta volviéndose a mirar, sonrió, hacia mucho que no se ponía tan elegante.

la música era elegante pero moderna, las mujeres vestían sus mejores galas y los hombres lucían trajes de los mejores diseñadores, había desde artistas famosos hasta políticos muy poderosos, jugaban a las cartas y apostaban sumas de dinero que podían ayudar a un pueblo pobre a subsistir por diez años. Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente apoyado en la pared al lado del retrato de Tsunade.

- cabrones políticos corruptos – dijo al fin el Uchiha.

Sasuke lucia un traje negro con corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca, las mujeres que pasaban por su lado se miraban sin ningún tipo de pudor a mirarlo sonrojadas, parecía un modelo de Armani o de Hugo Boss,

Sasuke sonreía satisfecho consigo mismo, siempre provocaba esas miradas en las mujeres.

- sabes? Con esa pose y esa sonrisa pareces un chulo de playa. – dijo una voz masculina.  
- Ken… - dijo Sasuke mirando de soslayo al que acababa de hablar. - ¿Qué haces tu aquí?  
- bueno he venido a decirle a este estúpido que le perdono la deuda, tal como me pediste.  
- yo no te pedí nada – dijo Sasuke sonriendo a medias – te lo exigí.  
- si, si bueno – Ken se rascaba la cabeza – no dejas de ser un chulo arrogante ni en una fiesta, verdad.  
- no… seré un chulo arrogante hasta que muera, además, esta fiesta es en mi honor.  
- en tu honor y el de la bella Sakura querrás decir, por cierto – Ken miró a todos lados – ¿dónde esta tu novia?  
- uno, no lo sé – dijo Sasuke algo irritado – y dos: no es mi novia.  
- ¿que? En serio – sonrió Ken.

Sasuke lo miró con el sharingan activado.

- ni lo intentes.  
- pero…  
- he dicho – dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar.  
- pero Sasuke…  
- he dicho que no.  
- sabes algún día alguien te hará bajar esos humos Sasuke.  
- me gustaría verlo – se burlo Sasuke.

Ken poso la mano en el hombro del joven pelinegro.

- ¿qué pasa? – bufo molesto Sasuke. Entonces el rostro de Ken le llamo la atención, tenia la boca abierta de par en par, con los ojos como platos. – que te pasa?  
- mi… mira allí y dime si no es la cosa mas hermosa que has visto amigo Sasuke.

Sasuke desvió la mirada algo fastidiado hasta donde le señalaba Ken, entonces la vio, a Sakura y a un montón de mirones a su alrededor que la miraban embobados, entonces los ojos jade de Sakura se posaron en Sasuke y ella desvió de nuevo al mirada molesta. Sasuke se quedo sin respiración y sintió una apuñalada en el pecho, entonces desvió la mirada al suelo arrepentido por lo de la noche anterior.

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Ken al ver la mirada de ambos- ha pasado algo entre esa dama y tu?  
- nada… no ha pasado nada. Oye Ken… ¿Ken¿Ken? – Sasuke estaba hablando solo, desvió la mirada hacia Sakura y vio a Ken besarle la mano a la pelirrosa como todo un galán de telenovela, Sasuke activó el Sharingan. Lo iba a matar.

- oh, hermosa Sakura permitirme decirla que esta usted esta noche para comérsela .  
- Ken? QUE HACES AQUÍ! – dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño y quitándole la mano, se cruzo de brazos molesta.  
-no te enfades conmigo Sakurita linda, lo del otro día no fue a propósito.  
- ¿que no fue a propósito? Si casi me, me… urrrfff lárgate por favor.  
- pero…

Sasuke tocó el hombro de Ken.

- Ken, ya has oído a Sakura, lárgate  
- tu también, Sasuke – bufo Sakura.  
- ya has oído a la señorita- se rió Ken al ver la cara de pasmado de Sasuke al escuchar a Sakura.

Sasuke tiro hacia atrás a Ken para que se largara, Ken se dio por aludido y se fue detrás de una hermosa rubia.

- Sakura, necesito hablar contigo.  
- tu y yo no tenemos nada, nada de que hablar – Sakura le miro dolida.  
- Sakura hay algo… algo…. Que no puedo explicar y que hace que no pueda estar contigo.  
- ese 'algo' es que nunca me veras como mujer. – dijo dolida Sakura.  
- ¿que¿De verdad piensas eso? – Dijo Sasuke preocupado – ¿que no te veo como mujer?  
- entonces ¿qué es?  
- no puedo decírtelo. – Sasuke se mordió el labio.  
- ya¿sabes Sasuke? Estoy cansada de estar "ahí" siempre cuando tu lo necesites, siempre soy yo la que he ido detrás de ti, siempre he sido la que te espera, la que te sueña, la que te perdona, me he cansado, ayer me dejaste tirada como si fuera una muñeca, y las muñecas de tanto usarlas se acaban rompiendo y eso es lo que me ha pasado a mi.

- no eres ninguna muñeca para mi.  
- entonces demuéstramelo – dijo Sakura rodeando el cuello al Uchiha – vamonos de nuevo a las termas.  
- no puedo – dijo Sasuke quitándose los brazos de Sakura de encima – no puedo…

Sakura frunció el ceño, le dio la espalda a Sasuke y empezó a marcharse cuando de repente todas las luces se apagaron y un foco de luz azul iluminó a los dos Ninja de Konoha, el dueño del local se acercó junto con Michi.

- esta fiesta es en honor a dos grandes héroes que tenemos la suerte de que hoy estén con nosotros, un aplauso para Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno!

La sana se lleno de aplausos y alabanzas, Sakura se puso roja.

- y ahora como los dos reyes indiscutibles de la fiesta deberían de bailar solos ¿no creen? – dijo Michi guiñando un ojo – ¡música por favor!

El escenario se iluminó y una mujer de cabellos rizados tez morena y ojos verdes como un gato, comenzó a cantar una dulce canción.

**  
****"wo zhao bu dao hen hao de yuen yin qu zhu dang zhe yi qie de qing mi"**

_No podía encontrar una mejor razón para poner fin a toda esta soledad_

**"zhe gan jue tai qi yi wo bao qian bu neng shuo ming"**

_La sensación es muy especial. Pido disculpas si no puedo explicarlo._

**  
"wo xiang xin zhe ai qing de ding yi qi ji fa sheng ye bu yi ding"**

_Creo que el Milagro del amor podría suceder_

**  
"feng wen rou de qing xi ye xu piao lai hao xiao xi"**

_El vago y claro viento puede traer buenas noticias_

**  
"yi qie xin xian you dian mao xian"**

_Todo es tan dulce… pero, podría contener riesgos._

**  
"qing gao shu wo zhen me zou dao zhong dian"**

_Alguien me dijo como llegar a la línea de meta_ **  
**

**"mei you ren liao jie"**_Nadie me entiende_

**"mei you ren xiang wo he me sheng ren de ai luen"**  
_nadie tiene un amor tan extraño como el mío_

Sakura miró a Sasuke y él se acercó rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, Sakura despacio rodeó su cuello con los suyos.

La Kunoichi lo miró a los ojos seriamente mientras Sasuke le devolvía la mirada de la misma manera, ambos comenzaron a girar al ritmo de música, lentamente…

**"wo xiang wo hui kai shi xiang lian ni"**

_Creo que estoy empezando a extrañarte._

"**ke shi wo gang gang cai yu jian ni"**

_our u me observas._  
"**wo huai yu zhe qi yu shi ge e zuo ju"**

_Creo que la cita es una broma._

"_**wo xiang wo yi man man xi huan ni"**_

_y_ _pienso que estoy empezando a gustarte_

"**ying wei wo yong you ai qing de yong qi"**

_Porque tengo el coraje de amar._

"**our u xing our u ni gei de e zuo ju"**

_Me hundo a mi misma en la broma que me diste_

Todo a su alrededor desapareció, la gente se había animado y también bailaban, Sasuke se aferró mas a Sakura y ella pegó su cuerpo más a el. La mano de Sasuke empezó a moverse acariciando la espalda de Sakura pues el vestido dejaba su espalda al desnudo, ella era tan sexy… Sasuke percibió como se le erizaba el bello y sonrió triunfante. 

_  
_**  
**"**ni gei de e zuo ju"**

_La broma que me gastas_**  
"wo cai fa xian ni hen yao yan"**

_Ahora me doy cuenta que esperas algo deslumbrante_**  
"our rang wo zai qiao qiao ni de our yan"**

_Permíteme mirarte de nuevo_**  
"mei you ren liao jie"**

_Nadie lo entenderá_.**  
"mei you ren xiang wo he me sheng ren de ai luan"**

_Nadie tiene un amor tan extraño como el mío_

Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, disfrutando de esas caricias circulares en su espalda, era tan, tan suave… tenia esa mano calida en su espalda como tranquilizándola, ella cerró los ojos despacio y se dejo llevar por el calor corporal de Sasuke y el ritmo de la música.

"**wo xiang wo hui kai shi xiang lian ni"**

_Creo que estoy empezando a extrañarte._

"**ke shi wo gang gang cai yu jian ni"**

_our u me observas._  
"**wo huai yu zhe qi yu shi ge e zuo ju"**

_Creo que la cita es una broma._

"_**wo xiang wo yi man man xi huan ni"**_

_y_ _pienso que estoy empezando a gustarte_

"**ying wei wo yong you ai qing de yong qi"**

_Porque tengo el coraje de amar._

"**our u xing our u ni gei de e zuo ju"**

_Me hundo a mi misma en la broma que me diste_

la canción termino y Sasuke y Sakura se mantuvieron unidos un rato, en silencio, otra cancion empezó a sonar y ambos hicieron un gesto como de despertarse y ubicarse en donde estaban, Sakura frunció el ceño y miró a Sasuke.

- creo que me iré a dormir.  
- ¿ya? – dijo Sasuke confuso.  
- si

-esta bien¿quieres que te acompañe?  
- no gracias  
- Sakura… siento… siento lo de ayer yo…  
- no quiero excusas tontas Sasuke, ya esta bien de reírte de mi ¿OK? No eres el único pez en el océano ya estoy mayorcita para estos juegos y tu, también. Buenas noches Sasuke-KUN – el Kun sonó en tono de burla.

Sasuke se quedó mirando por donde se fue Sakura y luego suspiro. Volvió la vista hasta donde se hallaba un balcón, eso es, aire, necesitaba aire fresco para pensar.  
El Uchiha se asomó al bacón mientras las risas y el sonido de las copas al brindar se quedaban atrás como un susurro, suspiró aliviado, nunca le ha gustado la muchedumbre

- te odio – se dijo para así mismo – mira lo que me has hecho.  
- **no lo pude evitar Sasuke… esa hembra me atrae. **  
- no debería, monstruo.  
- **oh, no te enfades Sasuke-kun **– Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la burla – **es culpa tuya de meterme dentro de ti. No olvides que puedo ver lo que tú ves, puedo sentir lo que tú tocas, puedo saborear lo que tomas, puedo oler lo que hueles, yo no soy Orochimaru, no olvides a quien tienes dentro muchacho. **

- no lo olvido. – sonrió – pero debe ser duro para ti ¿no?  
- **no te entiendo muchacho**.  
- alguien tan poderoso como tu, un dios! Dentro de un simple humano  
- **jejeje** **no olvides que soy inmortal, cuando tu mueras, o te maten yo saldré de tu cuerpo, o tal vez yo solo rompa el sello cuando me plazca y salga de ti, pero me estoy divirtiendo, hace siglos que no bajaba al mundo de los humanos**.  
- no vuelvas a manifestarte cuando estoy con Sakura.  
- **lo siento muchacho, pera esa chica es algo exquisito**.  
- te lo prohíbo me oyes

silencio…

Sasuke tomo aire y se tranquilizo, miró a la Luna, totalmente redonda y grande la luna parecía consolarle, miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de Sakura, había luz, por ende Sakura estaba despierta, mañana volverían a Konoha, intentaría explicarle lo que le pasa, frunció el ceño, era muy difícil tener a un dios metido dentro.

**  
****CONTINUARA**

CANCION: PRACTICAL JOKE  
INTERPRETE: ARIEL WANG

la podéis escuchar aquí


	11. El Dios

**MIL PERDONES POR TARDANZA**

me mude a mi nueva casa con mi prometido o y no tenia Internet espero les guste este capitulo SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Capitulo 11: El Dios**

Sakura se dejo caer en su bañera de burbujas con los ojos cerrados con rabia, hacia 5 horas habían llegado a Konoha después de la Misión de Michi, habían reportado a Tsunade la Misión y antes de que Naruto dijera de irse a tomarse unas copichuleas al barrio mas fiestero de Konoha Sakura salio dispara en dirección a su casa como Alma se lleva el diablo dejando a los dos muchachos con dos palmos de narices.

- ¿Qué carajo…?

- tendrá la menstruación… - dijo Sasuke sin NADA de tacto.  
- bueno déjala mañana la invitamos a comer algo, ¿te apuntas a tomar algo conmigo?

Sasuke se arrascó el mentón y miró a su amigo.

- no, sabes que, mejor cuando mañana estemos los tres. Estoy cansado del viaje.

Sin mas Sasuke también desapareció.

- ¡par de aburridos! – bufo Naruto.  
- yo me apunto- dijo Tsunade levantándose de su asiento.  
- OBACHAN!! – dijo Naruto.  
-TSUNADE-SAMA USTED NO DEVERIA!! – dijo Shizune.  
- VAMOS NARUTO YO INVITO.  
- ¡¡VIVA LA ABUELA-TEBBAYOO!!  
- Por cierto Naruto, a partir de mañana – dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa – el Hokage eres tu.

vease a Naruto convertido en piedra. 

- - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - 

Sakura Salio del baño rodeada de una toalla rosa clara, se cepillo el pelo largo ante el espejo, algo le llamo la atención  ¡un grano en la frente!? ¡En la delicada piel de Haruno Sakura! Se le salio una venita en la frente se inclinó en el espejo para ver mejor y se dio cuenta que era solo una mota del espejo, suspiró aliviada y con la punta del dedo índice lo retiró con delicadeza, cuando se incorporó pego un salto que casi llega al techo a lo Spiderman, detrás suyo se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACER AQUÍ, A ESTAS HORAS Y EN MI CUARTO DE BAÑO? 

- quería hablar contigo.  
- ah- dijo con voz dulce falsificada- hablar conmigo…. PUES 1) LLAMA A LA PUERTA 2) ESTAS NO SON HORAS 3) UN CABALLERO NO SE METE EN EL BAÑO DE UNA SEÑORITA AUNQUE ESTA YA ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ Y 4) VETE AL CARAJO NO TENGO NADA DE QUE HABLAR. 

- Sakura hay… hay algo de mi… mejor dicho dentro de mi…  
- si, dentro de ti, que estas LOCO, como una regadera. Pero no soy Psiquiatra, me dedico a curar heridas físicas Sasuke.  
- no es eso. Es otra cosa quiero explicarte lo del otro día.

Sakura se puso roja como un farolillo.

- Sasuke esperame en el salón quieres.

Sasuke la miro de arriba abajo y vio que la pobre se estaba sujetando la minuscula toalla como podía y que estaba temblando a tenerle tan fuerte, entonces lo percibio… su perfume de cerezo… que exquisito, exquisito, exquisito, exquisito, exquisito**, ****exquisito, exquisito, exquisito, exquisito,****exquisito, exquisito****, ****exquisito, exquisito****, ****exquisito, exquisito.**

**-¡BASTA!- **Dijo Sasuke jalándose del cabello con los ojos cerrados.  
- ¿Sasuke? – dijo Sakura preocupada

Sasuke abrió los ojos.

Sakura entonces abrió los ojos  de par en par como si hubiera descubierto Roma.  
los ojos de Sasuke ¡ERAN VERDES JADES! Muy parecidos a los suyos, pero con el sharingan.

- Sasuke… que diablos…

- **_te esperamos abajo preciosa no nos hagas esperar_**… - dijo una voz tenebrosa que no era la de Sasuke.

Sakura estuvo como 10 minutos largos respirando en silencio, solo escuchando su respiración, no podía quitarse esa mirada y esa voz tenebrosa. Al fin, recupero su cordura, se vistió, se hizo  destrenzas que caían por delante suya con el flequillo largo, y se dirigió a la escalera, le temblaban los pies… por un lado su corazón decía que bajara, y por otra el cerebro le decía que huyera, que eso no era nada bueno, tratándose de Sasuke, que clase de locura… ese no era Sasuke… y a la vez si, era su Sasuke, el chakra era el mismo, no podía ser nadie disfrazado de Sasuke ella era especialista en ilusiones… pero… tenia miedo… sabia que Sasuke había sido capaz de todo por odio… pero no sabia hasta que punto… poco a poco fue bajando la escalera, Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados, al sentirla los abrio.

para alivio de ella, eran negros como azabache.

- Sasuke…¿ qué…?  
- Sakura… te seré bien franco, pues jamás he sido un tipo que se andaba por las ramas.

Dijo esto mientras se acercaba  a ella.

- te deseo mas que nada

Sakura abrio los ojos de par en par. Sasuke la tomo por los hombros.

- cuando te deje en Konoha hace tanto tiempo, yo te amaba, era un amor infantil que con el tiempo lo olvide, me acuerdo que te deje en un banco y te di un pequeño beso. Un beso inocente y me sonroje como un tonto. Pero lo que he empezado a sentir ahora por  ti va mucho mas que quierer besarte, quiero subir ahora mismo a tu cama y hacerte el amor hasta que salga el sol, se ponga la luna y vuelva a salir el sol ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Qué…? – solo la salía un hilito de voz a la pobre cada vez tenia menos fuerzas.  
- eres la única mujer que me hace sentir eso, no me importaría estar unido así contigo siempre. No soporto que otro hombre te mire, no soporto la idea que te vayas con alguien que no sea yo.

- Sasuke…- Sakura tomó aire- di lo que siempre he querido escuchar.

- Sakura Haruno yo te Amo

para sorpresa de Sasuke, Sakura se echo a reír.

- JAJAJAJAA BRAVO EXCELENTE ACTUACION  vale donde esta la cámara oculta, Naruto sal ya, estuvo buena la broma no jueguen con esto saben que no me gusta.

Se puso en jarras con cara enojada.

- Sakura no es una broma.- fue a acariciarla pero ella le aparto la mano bruscamente.

- pero tu ¿de qué vas? Te vas de Konoha, intentas matarnos a todos, ¡INCLUIDA A MI! Y ahora vienes de ROMEO y quieres que sea tu Julieta. ¿tas dao un golpe en la cabeza? o es que has leído libros de autoayuda?

- Sakura si yo pudiera hacer algo para que me creyeras…  
- compórtate como deberías  
- ¿cómo debería…?  
- si tanto me quieres ganate mi amor, no vengas de galán de novela romántica. No eres precisamente Edward Cullen querido.  
- pero Sakura hay algo mas.  
- ¿algo mas!?  
- no puedo hacer lo que hacen los hombres normales.  
- porque, ah! Si el gran Sasuke Uchiha tienen a miles bajo sus pies – Sakura hizo una reverencia exquisita.  
- ¡¡NO, NO ES ESO, SIENTATE Y ESCUCHA.!!

Sakura tomo asiento sin rechistar

Sasuke empezó a dar vueltas por el salón esquivando sillones y mesitas, sin saber como empezar.

- a ver hay alguien a aparte de mi que te desea como yo, con las mismas ganas.  
- ¿tu amigo ese del casino?  
- ¡NO! DEJA QUE TERMINE.

Sakura hizo un gesto como si cerrara su boca con una cremallera.

- ese tipo es mas poderoso que yo, y cuando tu y yo estamos juntos, como esa noche en el balneario, el quiso formar parte de la ''diversion''

Sakura entendía menos.

- ¿un trío? – se puso roja.  
- jamás te compartiría con nadie – dijo Sasuke indignado.  
- entonces ya no entiendo nada.  
- como explicártelo…. Ya se…. ¡Naruto!  
-¿Naruto?  
- Naruto tiene al zorro de nueve colas en su interior no es asi…?  
- aja… dijo ella…  
- pues digamos que yo hace cosa de tres años… hice una locura.

Sakura se levanto de un golpe.

- te metiste a un ser de esos.  
- muhco peor.  
- que puede ser peor.  
- un dios.  
- ¡¡UN DIOS!!  
- si, y a penas le puedo controlar y se ha enamorado locamente de ti, y a penas puedo retenerle en mi cuerpo tal vez algún día se escape.  
- ¿que? ¿Que se escape un dios? ¿En Konoha? ¿Tas loco? Los dioses no suelen ser muy amigables después de haberlos encerrados. – dijo Sakura furiosa.  
- creía que yo era suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo dentro de mi y usar sus poderes y ser inmortal, era lo que en realidad buscaba Orochimaru tiempo, tiempo para capturar a un dios y ser inmortal, pero me he dado cuenta que los humanos nacemos para morir, ese es nuestro destino, nadie puede cambiar eso.

- que pasara si logra salir de tu cuerpo?  
- me matara en venganza claro esta.  
- que dios es?

- Sasuke…  
- el dios Genbu….  
- GENBU! – dijo Sakura asqueada.

El dios mitad Serpiente mitad tortuga ¿y estaba enamorada de ella? ¡¡Que asco!! 

Sasuke desvió la mirada al suelo.

- el te desea al igual que yo,  si te acercas a otro hombre el saltara con mi cuerpo y le arrancare el corazón a tiras y yo también me alegrare.

- eres… un egoísta….  
- siempre lo he sido.  
- hay que informar a Naruto de esto, el es el nuevo Hokage.  
- No me opongo. – dijo Sasuke.  
- vete de mi casa- dijo Sakura con voz firme.  
- no, no voy a dejarte sola, dormiré aquí en el sofá, quiero protegerte.  
- he dicho que te vayas, soy una de la mejor kunoichi de la aldea, no me va a pasar nada.

Sasuke cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir los tenia verdes, Sakura retrocedió.

- ¿Genbu?  
- **_preciosa no cuestiones nuestras decisiones_** – se acerco a ella acariciando una de sus trenzas nosotros cuidaremos de ti, bueno mas bien yo.  
- ¿Por qué no te largas a los cielos? – dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.  
- **_me he encaprichado de una joya de la tierra_** – la acarició la mejilla. – **_me iría del cuerpo de Sasuke si aceptaras venirte conmigo_**_._   

-  ¿con una cosa mitad serpiente mitad tortuga? No gracias – dijo asqueada nuestra Sakura.  
- ah**_, eso, esa es mi forma bestia, pero no mi forma de divinidad._**  
- ¿forma de divinidad?

El cuerpo de Sasuke cayó desplomado en el suelo, Sakura lanzo un grito pero luego alzo la mirada, semitransparente pero se le podía ver perfectamente.

Un joven guapísimo incluso mas bello que Sasuke, de ojos verdes jade como los de ella, el pelo verdoso marino largo recogido a los lados por dos trenzas (estilo légolas) orejas puntiagudas, en su frente una gema verde oscura, en sus ojos se reflejaban la sabiduría de los años de miles de años, a Sakura le dieron ganas de arrodillarse ante el, sus vestiduras eran de seda y lino, con una armadura estilo élfico, realmente nunca había visto criatura mas hermosa.

El sonrió.

- **_y como yo hay tres, somos gemelos.: byakko, Seiryû y Suzaku_**  
- ¿gemelos?  
- **_solo nos distingimos por el color del pelo_** – sonrió.  
- no pareces tan malévolo como dice Sasuke.  
- **_no te fíes de las criaturas hermosas_** – dijo el dios – **_no todo lo hermoso es bonito, Lucifer era el ángel mas hermoso que tuvo Dios en el cielo y mira ahora._** **_ Las Sirenas, engañan con su hermoso canto a los pobres marineros para que choquen con las rocas y se ahoguen… y así, mi ejemplos_**  
- por favor, deja a Sasuke tranquilo.  
- **_fue el quien me molesto entrando en mi templo y tomando la vasija sagrada donde dormía mi alma, yo solo visito la tierra cada vez que el país que me venera esta en peligro, vosotros sois el país del fuego así que es el país protegido por mi hermano Suzaku. No me eches a mi la culpa jovencita, la ambición humana es la culpable siempre de todas las catástrofes del mundo incluso de las ''naturales''_**

Sakura cerró los ojos tristemente, y los volvió abrir, vio a Sasuke incorporándose tocándose la cabeza, volvía a tener los ojos azabache, meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro y después fijo la mirada en la joven Haruno.

- ¿te ha hecho algo ese desgraciado? – la tomo de los hombros.  
- no. No me ha hecho nada, hemos charlado.  
- será mejor que mañana le hablemos esto a Naruto- dijo Sasuke, tal vez tenga una solución.  
- quieres deshacerte de los poderes de un dios – dijo Sakura sorprendida.  
- para comportarme como un hombre normal y no como Edward Cullen tendré que hacerlo ¿no?

Sakura abrió un poco los labios, eso significaba que Sasuke si iba en serio, se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

- demasiadas emociones por hoy, me voy a dormir en ese mueble de allí tienes una almohada y mantas, buenas noches Sasuke.  
- buenas noches Sakura. 

**CONTINUARA**


	12. la Mariposa y La serpiente

Capitulo 12 : La Mariposa Y la Serpiente

- ¿¿QUE TÚ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??

- shhh Naruto baja la voz – dijo Sasuke incomodo  
- pero como e te ocurre meterte un monstruo dentro, yo hubiera pagado millones por no tener al zorro apestoso dentro mío.  
- Ya pero yo te envidiaba.  
- estas tonto te metes un dios den…. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿tu me envidiabas? – Naruto lo miro con los ojos como platos desde el otro lado de la mesa del Hokage.  
 Sasuke miró hacia la ventana para no mirar a los ojos al nuevo Hokage.

- asi es, te….. yo…. Te envidiaba  
- ¡toma del frasco! El gran Sasuke Uchiha ¿estaba envidioso de mí? – Naruto puso cara zorruna  
- bueno, basta – dijo Sasuke totalmente rojo. Ese no es el tema.  
- bueno, he mandado a Sakura y a Shikamaru a la biblioteca del Hokage para ver que podemos hacer con tu envidi… digo con tu monstruo interior.  
- me parece bien, dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

en ese instante Sakura abrió la puerta de par en par sin llamar.

- Saku-chan antes de entrar: llama, es el despacho del Hokage – bufó Naruto.  
- es el despacho de un tonto – dijo Sakura acercándose a la mesa y abriendo un libro casi por la mitad.  
- ¿qué es esto? – dijo Naruto leyendo sin entender nada.  
- cree… creo Naruto-kun que… que es… el remedio del problema de.. Sasuke.-san – dijo Hinata.  
- Hinata ¿tu desde cuando estas aquí? – preguntaron Sakura y Sasuke.   
- desde pri.. Primera hora de la mañana…  
- deberías haber sido Ninja espía – dijo Sakura asombrada por la capacidad de Hinata de pasar desapercibida.  
- yo si sabia que andaba aquí, son ustedes los que no andan fijándose, y eso esta muy mal, para unos ninjas de alto nivel- dijo Naruto molesto. 

- sentimos no habernos percatado de tu novia, Naruto – dijo Sasuke sabiendo que era donde mas le dolía a su amigo, Hinata cayo desmayada.  
- ¡Hinata! – grito Sakura tomándola antes de que cayera al suelo y mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke. 

- bueno – cambió de tema Sasuke – ¿qué pone ahí?.  
- bien, según esto- contesto Naruto – tienes que volver al templo y con este ritual que tienes aquí lo encerraras en la vasija de dónde le sacaste.

Sasuke miro el libro y le salio una venita en la frente.

- si, si fuera mujer Naruto pedazo de cacho de trozo de idiota. 

Naruto de nuevo – ah el ritual lo tiene que hacer una joven y hermosa muchacha, vestida con el típico traje de sacerdotisa de Genbu.

Naruto por un instante se imagino a Sasuke de sacerdotisa.

- JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAAAAAAAAAAA  
- ¿qué le pasa? – Preguntó Sakura, aun con Hinata en los brazos dándole aire.  
- yo sé, lo que le pasa – dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño – y a  mi no me hace gracia. 

- ¿ y de dónde sacamos una hermosa joven para qué haga el ritual? 

Sasuke sonrió y señalo a Sakura.

- ¿Qué? ¿yo?  
- Imposible – dijo Naruto  
- ¿por qué? – dijo Sasuke enojado.  
- Sakura es ahora la directora del hospital. No puede moverse de aquí.  
- que se ocupe Tsunade – dijo Sasuke

a Sakura y Naruto le cayo una gotita en la frente

- Tsunade esta en sus años dorados de jubilación seguro ahora esta tomando Sake, cualquiera la dice que vuelva a trabajar es mas vaga que un perchero.

- yo la convenceré – dijo Sasuke.

- ¿cómo?- quisieron saber Sakura y Naruto totalmente intrigados.

- - - --  - - - -  --  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - -  - - - -  -

- ¡¡Adiós!! ¡¡Vuelvan pronto!! – dijo Naruto desde las puertas de Konoha junto a Tsunade y Hinata.

 Sakura comenzó a andar y miró a Sasuke.  
- como….

- - - - - -  - - - -  - - - - - - -- - - -

FLASH BACK

Tsunade estaba delante de una maletín lleno de dinero, le brillaban los ojos, y Sasuke saco unos dados.

- si yo gano deberá ir a su puesto al hospital temporalmente y si yo pierdo ganara todo este dinero.

- No Tsunade .sama no lo haga!! – grito Shizune

pero a Tsunade una apuesta era algo sagrado, Miro al Uchiha.

-trato hecho. '_'Este niñato no sabrá de apuestas''-_ Pensó la Sannin.  
En 10 minutos Tsunade había recuperado su puesto en el hospital y lloraba a mares.

 FIN FLASH BACK  
- - - - - - - - - - -  - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - 

- Tsunade no sabia que yo había vivido por un tiempo en la ciudad de los casinos – sonrió el Uchiha.  
- ya veo, mi Maestra sigue sin resistirse a las apuestas. – dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza. 

Sasuke abrió el mapa

- estaremos en el templo en dos días.  
- ufff esta muy lejos…  
- si, y eso no es lo malo.  
- ¿qué es lo malo?  
- el país que venera a Genbu están en fiestas, celebran una semana de carnaval y luego le rezan al dios el aparece y les bendice.  
- dios tenemos que hacerlo deprisa – dijo Sakura.  
- si, llevan 3 años sin ver a su dios y creen que los ha abandonado y sacrifican ganado etc  
- que horrible, tenemos que hacer que Genbu vuelva a su trono. 

Sakura comenzó a saltar de rama en rama tan deprisa como podía, le seguía Sasuke sonriente.  Había mejorado mucho desde que eran niños.

- Sakura… - dijo a la pelirrosa.  
- ¿si?  
- por las noches, me iré a dormir lejos de ti, por si acaso Genbu…  
- lo entiendo – dijo Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza. 

Sakura sonrió, si volviera a tener 11 años hubiera sido la niña mas feliz del mundo, una misión con Sasuke-kun ellos dos solos, se negó a si misma, esa niñita murió hace años, tenia responsabilidades, mas de las que se hubiera imaginado cuando tenia esa edad. 

Esa Noche Sasuke se alejo de la Kunoichi y durmieron por separados, Sakura se sintió tan sola…  
- Sasuke….

Sasuke por su lado luchaba contra si mismo

- quédate encerrado.  
- **_no puedes, la noche me da fuerza, ve a donde esta Sakura._**  
- he dicho que te quedes ahí dentro.  
- **_no podrás retenerme, saldré antes de que me metáis en la vasija, y Sakura será mía…  
- _**ni se te ocurra poner tus sucias manos en ella ¿me oyes?  
- **_¿sucias? ¡¡Quién tiene las manos sucias humano impertinente!! Esta semana es mi semana anual de veneración y es cuando mas poderoso soy, ¡¡no me hagas enfadar!!  
- _**cállate y calmate, le das miedo a Sakura, le damos miedo a Sakura…**__**

Sasuke cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente desayunaron juntos y prosiguieron el camino en silencio, Sakura con el libro estudiándose los pasos que debería hacer para sacar al dios del cuerpo de Sasuke. Y Sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos.

a la noche llegaron a las murallas de la ciudad de Tsukitachi, donde se encontraba el templo de Genbu.

- Alto, quien va!  
- somos ninjas de Konoha venimos en son de paz, solo venimos a disfrutar de las fiestas, estamos de vacaciones – sonrió Sakura, el vigilante se sonrojo, que chica tan bonita.

- me llamo Koishiro- dijo el vigilante  
- yo soy Sakura y este es mi compañero Sasuke  
- ¡pues si venís a al fiesta no vais apropiadamente vestidos! No pasareis desapercibidos.  
- ¿por qué? – pregunto Sakura.  
- norma numero 1 para disfrutar de las fiestas de Genbu, ¡¡disfrazarse!!  
- y una mier…- Sasuke no termino la frase Sakura le tapo la boca.  
- no traemos disfraces, lo siento…  
- no os preocupéis, mi hermana Samara, es diseñadora de disfraces y experta maquilladora! Vive en la segunda casa que veis allí, decidles que vais de mi parte, os hará un descuento!  
- genial gracias por tu ayuda – sonrió Sakura

-de nada encanto

Sasuke frunció el ceño y siguió a Sakura.

Samara era una encantadora mujer de 40 años que regentaba una tienda de disfraces, les abrió encantada su local aunque no era horario comercial, Sakura vio a dos niños correteando por la casa.

- son mis dos hijos: Kuro y Shiro  
- son una monada – dijo Sakura, a todo esto Sasuke callado.  
- creo que tengo los disfraces exactos para ustedes dos y el maquillaje. – Dijo Samara examinando a los dos ninjas – primero empezare por ti muchacho entra.

después de que acabo con Sasuke lo encerró en una habitación para que fuera una sorpresa verse ambos disfrazados, Sasuke se miro a uno de los espejos.

- Santo dios…

realmente jamás se había visto tan sexy, bestia con unos pantalones de cuero ajustados y unas botas altas con hebillas plateadas, arriba simplemente tenia un chaleco de cuero como viejo y rasgado que dejaba ver si musculatura, Samara le había echo un tatuaje con Henna de una serpiente negra que iba desde el vientre hasta el cuello, donde tenia un collar de cinta negra con el símbolo del Ying y el yang.

al rato se abrió la puerta y salio Sakura, ambos se quedaron extasiados con el uno y el otro.

Sakura llevaba una túnica estilo griego de color rojo, con una sola manga y el otro hombro descubierto, con un cinturón dorado ceñido a la cintura con una piedra roja en el centro, había una raja en el vestido de la túnica donde mostraba una pierna bien torneada y zapatillas romanas que se ataban alrededor de su pierna, eran del color del mismo traje, Sakura llevaba en pelo suelto, y una corona ceñida a la frente también color dorada, y a sus espaldas dos maravillosas alas gigantes de mariposa rosa. El maquillaje era exquisito.

- estas muy bien –dijeron ambos a la vez. Y se sonrieron.

Pagaron a Samara lo debido y Samara los saco una foto a ambos como recuerdo.

- esto se lo doy siempre a mis clientes como recuerdo de la tienda JOJOJO

Sasuke guardo la foto en la bolsa donde estaban los trajes Ninja de ambos.

- que disfrutéis de nuestras fiestas queridos.

- adiós señora Samara y gracias – grito Sakura ya desde lejos.

ambos caminaron viendo los puestos de joyeria y artesania local, Sakura estaba encantada.

- mujeres… - murmuro Sasuke.- después dirigió su mirada a un grupo de jóvenes que miraban a Sakura como si fuera un trofeo.

- venga ¿quién se atreve a sacarla a bailar a la plaza?  
- ¿crees que un bombón como ese hacedera a bailar con alguno de nosotros?  
- no perdemos nada…  
- exacto se la ve sola, habrá venido sin acompañante es un punto a favor

eso molesto a Sasuke mas que suficiente (es que eso de mirar joyas no le gustaba mucho y se había quedado apoyado en un árbol), fue derecho a Sakura, la tomo de la mano.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la tienda de joyas donde Sakura había estado mirando una pulsera un buen rato pero era bien cara, Sasuke tomo su cartera y la compró, se la puso con suma delicadeza en la muñeca de la joven.

- Sa… ¿Sasuke?...  
- ¿Bailas? 

Sakura entonces se dio cuenta que una música medieval envolvía los tenderetes y que sonaba en la plaza, ella sonrió. 

-una Mariposa no baila con una serpiente… - dijo ella maliciosa.  
- las Mariposas atrevidas si…

Sakura le tomo la mano y se dirigieron a la plaza, Sasuke miro al grupo de jóvenes que tenían cara de fiasco y el sonrió triunfante.

Sasuke tomo a Sakura de las caderas y empezaron a bailar al son de la música, Sakura se reía, nunca se lo había pasado también era como un sueño, y Jamás había pensado que Sasuke Uchiha tenia don para el baile.

Después sonó un vals mas tranquilos y ambos acercaron sus cuerpos.

- cuidado con mis alas… - repuso Sakura.  
- si las rompo no importa, así no te marcharas de mi lado 

Sakura se sonrojo y miro a Sasuke.

- estas muy guapo esta noche, ese traje te sienta de favula, deverias reemplantearte tu vestuario – dijo con sorna.  
- tu crees?  
- bueno, mejor no.  
- ahora no? Por que?  
- tendrías a todas las kunoichi de Konoha babeando detrás tuya jajaja.  
- yo solo quiero que babee por mi una.  
-a  si?  
- una Mariposa rosa que hace que me arrepienta mil veces de lo que hice hace años.  
- esa mariposa era solo una oruga – dijo Sakura Apenada.  
- tu siempre has sido una mariposa. – repuso Sasuke.

y la besó. Ambos se quedaron quietos en medio de la plaza mientras todos bailaban al son del vals, un beso mágico, sin presión suave y dulce, Sakura estaba en su cuento de hadas, por una noche ella era la princesa y no una guerrera.

CONTINUARA

Hola! Como estan?, espero que bien y que les haya gustado este capitulo, por favor dejen REWIES cada vez me dejan menos, NO LES GUSTA? Entonces lo discontinuo?  Háganme saber si les aburre o keeeeeeeee 


	13. la princesa de mis sueños

**HOLA COMO ESTAN? Espero que bien siento la demora, pero estoy muy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para nada, espero que les guste el episodio de este mes XD**

**ADVERTENCIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON  
LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOON  
SI ERES MENOR  
CIERRA LA VENTANA o lee otro fic n_n**

**Capitulo 13: la princesa se mis sueños**

si… aquel beso fue el mejor para Sakura.  
Los labios de Sasuke eran como un imán que la atraía irremediablemente.  
Sasuke se separo un poco y sonrió, ella se sonrojo.  
El vals dejo de sonar, ahora sonaba una música mas movida y alegre, Sakura y Sasuke salieron de la pista de baile para pasear por la rivera del río, las luciérnagas brillaban en todo su esplendor, el Uchiha tomó a Sakura de la mano, la luna estaba resplandeciente hacia calor pero soplaba un aire limpio y fresco agradable.

- ten cuidado, hay un escalón – dijo Sasuke  
- gracias- Sakura se tomo la falda para no pisársela  
- no hay de qué.  
- Sasuke…  
- dime

Sakura se detuvo en mitad del puente y se apoyo en la vaya para mirar las aguas pasar, vio que el portador del Sharingan la imitaba.

- Sakura, ¿que ocurre?  
- es… es todo – bufo Sakura molesta.  
- ¿ que hice ahora?

- pues… todo! Sasuke cuando teníamos 11 años ni me mirabas para escupirme a la cara, y ahora pareces Romeo.  
- las personas cambian, maduran…  
- pero… mi memoria recuerda que rompiste tus vínculos con nosotros, o no te acuerdas?  
- es cierto – suspiro Uchiha – quise romperlos, pero… son mas lazos los que nos unen que los que nos separan, en el fondo echaba de menos al imbecil de Naruto, era mi mejor amigo, y te echaba de menos a ti.  
- yo era una molestia.  
- aja, lo eras

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- pero nos mantenías unidos a mi y a Naruto, y eras a veces la mas sensata de los tres, la fuerza no es lo único importante para un ninja.  
- pero… tu te fuiste a buscar mas poder y… fuerza.  
- estaba ciego de odio Sakura, yo… todo mi mundo, mi familia… yo…  
- no hables de eso Sasuke, supongo que cualquiera en este mundo hubiera llegado a odiar tanto como tu.  
- sabes una cosa, la muerte de Itachi… no me sirvió de nada, me siento vacío, no gane nada con matarlo, intente buscar mas poder, quería hundir Konoha, por todo lo que hicieron, oí de los 4 dioses protectores, y elegí a Genbu, nada mejor que luchas contra el fuego que con un dios de agua. No?  
- eso fue un error muy grave…  
- lo sé. Y lo siento.  
- mañana todo habrá acabado Sasuke… mañana devolveremos a Gembu a su sitio.  
- hump… ¡ur!  
- Sasuke estas bien?

Sasuke empezó a retorcerse de dolor, algo en su interior se rompía, Sakura se agachó junto a el, para examinarle, pero de pronto vio horrorizada que los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron de color verde profundo. Genbu.

- que quieres? – dijo Sakura echándose hacia atrás.  
_**- no tengas miedo mi preciosa niña. Solo he estado escuchando la conversación, no será fácil meterme en mi ánfora todo tiene un ritual. **_

- que ritual?

**-**_**una sacerdotisa joven y tendrá que copular ante la estatua de gembu con mi cuerpo humano, el éxtasis hará que salga del cuerpo humano.**_**QUE???? TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? QUIERES QUE HAGA EL AMOR CONTIGO? **_**  
- NO… que hagas el amor con los dos, con Sasuke y conmigo.  
**__- _no me gustan los tríos… _**  
- no es un trío jaja, harás el amor con un solo cuerpo pero los dos sentiremos el mismo placer.  
- **_esto lo sabe Sasuke?_**  
- se acaba de enterar, nos esta escuchando. **_

-

- es una locura – dijo Sakura restregándose la frente  
- _**no tanto, pregúntale a Sasuke como logro que me metiera en el…**_

- como??

Gembu dejo caer el cuerpo de Sasuke al suelo, Sasuke gruñó y se incorporo, desvió la mirada a otro lado, huyendo de los ojos jade de su compañera.

- Sasuke ¿qué a querido decir genbu?  
- nada…  
- ¿nada? A mi no me ocultes nada Sasuke. ¿Cómo se metió en tu cuerpo?  
- hump, del mismo modo con el que vamos a hacerlo desaparecer.  
- que??????  
- pero esa vez fue con Karin.  
- a si, Karin, ya la había olvidado – Sakura se cruzo de brazos. – por eso Naruto me envió a mi? Podía enviar a otra… no soy una cualquiera, soy ambu, y la directora del hospital de la villa de Konoha! – Sakura molesta le dio la espalda a Sasuke. – y si mal no recuerdo tu me señalaste a mi.

- si así es, te elegí a ti.  
- vaya amigo estas hecho.  
- Sakura… no quiero hacer este ritual si no es contigo.  
- ¿a si? ¿Por que? ¿Para mofarte aun mas de mi? Para decir ''Sakura solo fue un ritual, una misión, no hay nada entre tu y yo''  
- no, no es eso…  
- cállate uchiha.  
- pero..  
- esta bien, lo haré, es una misión, si no te sacamos eso del cuerpo traería problemas a dos países.  
- Saku…  
- mañana nos vemos en el templo de Genbu cuando la Luna ilumine la estatua tal como dijo Naruto, Buenas noches Sasuke. – dijo en tono cortante.

Sakura le paso por su lado y se marchó al hotel, Sasuke se quedo mirando el fluir del río un rato mas, las luciérnagas parecían estrellas caídas del cielo, para aliviar su soledad.

- soy un imbecil… si me oyera Naruto ahora…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Sasuke no vio a Sakura por ningún lado, pregunto a la recepcionista y le dijo que la muchacha había salido temprano, pero no dijo a donde se iba, el joven salio a dar un paseo por la ciudad, un poco de turismo y con suerte se toparía a Sakura.

Sakura por su lado estaba en una tienda de dulces, tomándose un chocolate caliente y unos pastelitos rellenos de crema de avellanas, ya llevaba unos cuantos, la camarera la miraba con una gotita en la frente.

- señorita no cree que es demasiado dulce? Se le estropeara su buena figura.  
- al rábano mi figura! Cuando estoy molesta como dulce, y hoy estoy muyyyy molesta.

-----------------------------------

EN KONOHA.

- Na-naruto Kun, ¿pasa algo?  
- estoy… preocupado Hinata…  
- ¿por Sakura y sasuke-kun?  
- si…. A estas horas Sakura ya debe de saber en que consiste el ritual…  
- el… ritual… ella se, se, se tenia que vestir de sacerdotisa y decir unas palabras ¿verdad?  
- no solo es eso Hinata, lo que viene después…  
- lo que viene después?  
- si… Sakura debe estar hartándose de pasteles ahora mismo, me da en el espinazo.  
- que es lo que va después…  
- una unión…  
- una unión? Que… que unión?

Naruto miro desde su silla de hokage a su ayudante, con las cejas fruncidas, que inocente llegaba a ser la pobre Hinata, una sonrisa maliciosa se le cruzo por la mente, Naruto le hizo una señal a la pobre chica, para que se acercara para susurrarle un secreto al Oído.

- veras Hinata el ritual es….

5

4

3

2

1

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH  
- hinata chan!!!! Despierta! No sabia que eras tan frágil, ya estas entrada en años!!!

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke caminaba por la ciudad intentando visualizar a su compañera pero no hubo forma, la tarde se ceñía sobre la ciudad, quedaban unas 4 horas para el inicio del ritual, pensó en que mejor se regresaba al hotel para darse un buen baño en las termas, e ir presentable al menos al ritual.

Mientras caminaba hacia el hotel escucho una melodiosa música de piano, y una voz dulce de hombre, provenía de un bar, la canción le llamo la atención.  
Entro al bar, y se sentó en la barra, pidió un poco de Sake cerrando los ojos y escuchando la letra de la canción.

_En mis sueños sigues siendo la princesa de mi reino_

_Soledad, en mis sueños._

_Cuesta tanto el buscar una razón a este final, ayúdame a encontrarlo._

_Y ahora te busco sin razón, fui yo quien dijo que no. _

_Cómo es posible tanto dolor, ahora sé lo que es amor._

_Duele tanto el saber que nunca más te volveré_

_A tener en mis labios. _

_Moriré pensando que nunca supe retener al ser que más he amado._

_Y ahora te busco sin razón, _

_Fui yo quien dijo que no. _

_Cómo es posible tanto dolor, ahora sé lo que es amor._

Sakura estaba en su habitación, poniéndose el dichoso vestido de sacerdotisa, parecía una diosa griega, se veía….

- estoy ridícula.

Se miro de nuevo, estaba tan acostumbrada a su traje de Kunoichi… en realidad estaba hermosa, y ella lo sabia, y se estaba poniendo guapa para el hombre de sus sueños, pero… no era la situación ni el momento que ella hubiera deseado, solo era una misión, se tenia que entregar a Sasuke y a esa cosa por misión, mataría a Naruto cuando llegase, de eso estaba segura. ¿Podrían buscar a Karin que era la zorrilla de Sasuke para esto? A saber donde estaba esa arpía.

Se negó a si misma con la cabeza ¿karin? ¿Tocando y baboseando a Sasuke? No le gustaba esa idea, pero ¿entonces? No le quedaba mas remedio… ella era la única… para ese cometido, se sonrojo al pensarlo, reconocía que estaba nerviosa, hacia tiempo que no estaba con un hombre.

- bueno esas cosas no se olvidan… - dijo en voz alta.

Afirmo con la cabeza, se terminó de peinar el cabello, se puso una capa con capucha de color negra, quedaba 15 minutos para que la luna estuviera en lo alto, salio de la habitación, no había ni rastro de Sasuke en el hotel, supuso que ya había marchado hacia el santuario.

Mientras subía por las escaleras al santuario, se estaba imaginando la escena, ella y Sasuke… fundiéndose en uno… se puso roja, la verdad es que su temperatura corporal estaba subiendo al igual que escalón que subía, aspira y respiraba para tranquilizarse.

Abrió la puerta tímidamente, no había nadie que le impidiera el paso, los santuarios no estaban prohibidos a nadie.

paso adentro y la puerta se cerro sola tras de si, intento abrirla asustada, pero estaba cerrada, un aura verde la cubría, era el poder de Genbu no quería interrupciones seguramente. Sakura hizo de tripas corazón y subió la ultima escalinata hacia la estatua del dios, al llegar se quedo quieta.

a los pies de la estatua había un circulo con inscripciones, era un sello, en el centro del sello estaba Sasuke con el torso al descubierto, su musculoso torso, pensó Sakura, el abrió los ojos, tenia el sharingan activado, la miro.

- ven Sakura – esa era la voz de Sasuke.

Sakura tomo aire de donde pudo y dio un paso adelante, la capa cayó sola sin que nadie la desabrochara, Sakura miro la capa un poco asustada, recupero la compostura y se dirigió a Sasuke, el la tomo la mano y la hizo sentarse en el suelo.

- Sakura ¿ves este libro?  
- aja…  
- tienes que escribir con tus dedos, esta inscripción por todo mi torso, y yo escribiré esta parte en el tuyo.

Sakura se ruborizo.

- por…favor – dijo Sasuke.  
- si, lo haré.

Sasuke le acercó un cuenco con tinta, Sakura mojo su dedo índice en la tinta, y fue escribiendo lo que indicaba el libro, Sasuke sintió un escalofrió en la espina dorsal, el suave dedo de Sakura acariciando su torso, bajando hasta el ombligo, se estaba empezando a poner caliente…

cuando ella termino, el tomo el vestido de Sakura y se lo bajo, dejando sus hermosos pechos al descubierto, era en realidad una preciosidad, su piel nívea y tersa, sus pezones rosados como sus labios, sintió tener que hacerle ese sello, mancharla…

Sakura tomo aire sin mucho éxito y se tumbó, mientras Sasuke empezaba a escribir en sus hombros, en su pecho… en su vientre, lanzo una risita, la hacia cosquillas, eso rompió la tensión, Sasuke también sonrió.

Una vez terminado Sasuke miro a la luna, quedaba segundos, el la miro, y la tomo de la mano.

- Sakura quiero que sepas que es un honor hacer esto contigo.  
- ya… gracias – dijo Sakura evadiendo el Sharingan.

la luz de la luna hizo que los escritos empezaran a brillar con un color plateado, incluso los cuerpos de Sasuke y Sakura, los cuerpos de ambos se llamaban.

- es la hora.  
- si – dijo Sakura levantándose y quitándose el vestido por completo.  
Sasuke quedo extasiado, era tal y como lo recordaba, como cuando la vio bañándose en el rio.

El la tumbo en el suelo caliente, la acarició la carita y le beso la frente, empezó a bajar, besando su pequeña nariz, sus mejillas, su boca, el la miró, ella sonrió y sus lenguas se juntaron juguetonas, al separarse ahogaron un gemido.

Sasuke mordió sin hacer daño el cuello de Sakura, mientras sus manos masajeaban su delicioso y perfecto pecho, Sakura gimió de placer mientras sentía que Sasuke empezó a juguetear con un pezón con su lengua caliente, si, Sasuke era caliente, no había mejor forma de describirle, los dedos traviesos del Uchiha se perdieron en la intimidad de la joven.

- Sa… Sasuke…  
- dime que te gusta Sakura… - dijo Sasuke con la voz ronca.  
- me encanta Sasuke…

Sasuke sonrió y mordisqueo el pezón, Sakura miraba al techo llena de placer, se arqueo sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se movía solo, su cuerpo ahora era de Sasuke Uchiha.

el lamió su vientre hasta abajo, su intimidad empezaba a estar húmeda.

- abre un poco mas las piernas Sa-ku-ri-ta.  
- ummm – Sakura no rechisto. – AHHHH

la caliente lengua de Sasuke había tomado posesión de su clítoris, moviéndose en círculos, suaves… y profundos, mientras un dedo se adentraba en su vagina, luego metió un segundo, Sakura totalmente roja rogó…

- Sasuke por dios… tómame, hazme tuya no aguanto mas…

Sasuke como un esclavo obedeció a su dueña, se quito el pantalón, dejando ver su verga totalmente erecta, era más grande de lo que Sakura había imaginado, la erección era tal, que a Sasuke le dolía, ninguna mujer había hecho eso en el, nadie…

- uhmp? – Sasuke miro a Sakura

estaba tan ensimismado en su deseo que no se dio cuenta que Sakura se habia puesto delante del el.

- ¿Sakura?

Sakura empujo a Sasuke al suelo.

- no pensaras que soy una niña buena verdad? – dijo acariciándole la verga. – lo que menos hago es estarme quieta.

Sakura se puso encima de el, y se introdujo ella misma el pene del Uchiha, Sasuke gimio, Sakura era estrecha, y muy caliente.

Sakura comenzó a cabalgar despacio mientras los dos gemían de placer, Sasuke no dejaba de contemplarla, la agarró del trasero para marcarla un poco el ritmo que a el le gustaba.

Sakura estaba llegando a su Climax, Apretó su vagina para que hubiera mas rozamiento.

- ah, ah,, Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuke…..

Sasuke cerro los ojos y los abrió como platos sus habían pasado a color verde, de su boca salio una especie de neblizca verde, el sello de los dos parecían ríos de tinta cayéndose por el cuerpo, formando un ánfora plateada, la neblizca verde se metió dentro, el ánfora de tapó.

Sakura se corrió en ese instante, Sasuke envistió fuertemente y se vino dentro de ella.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, unidos, sin separarse temblando aun de placer, Sasuke estaba todo sudoroso al igual qué su compañera, al rato ella se dejo caer en el pecho del Uchiha, el la abrazo.

Ella estaba exhausta se quedo dormida en unos segundos, el se vistió como pudo, aun tenia la entre pierna caliente, se volvió a mirarla, era la cosa mas bella que había visto en su vida, y había sido suya. Tomo el vestido, y la capa negra, la tapo con delicadeza y la tomo en brazos, Salio de un salto con Sakura en sus brazos desde una de las ventanas del templo, diciéndole así adiós a Genbu para siempre.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Sakura ronroneo, el puñetero sol le daba en la cara, quería dormir un poco mas… de repente se levanto al recordar como se había quedado dormida.

Estaba sola, en su habitación del hotel, metida en el fotón con la capa encima… seguramente Sasuke la había traído de vuelta.

- que vergüenza… me desmaye del orgasmo que tuve…

Sakura se dio un baño, intentando pensar el que y como se iba a comportar con Sasuke cuando lo viera. Las cosas que habían hecho la noche anterior, eso era imposible de disimular.

se puso su traje de Kunoichi, que cómoda se sentía, salio de la habitación al mismo tiempo que su compañero de viaje.

- eh… buenos días Sasuke.  
- uhmp… - desvió la mirada estaba rojo como un tomate maduro.  
- ….- se pensó lo que no era  
-¿has desayunado?  
- um no…  
- yo tampoco ¿vamos?  
- eh si…

Sakura se puso a un lado de Sasuke y fueron hacia la cafetería del hotel, Sasuke contó hasta 10 y le tomo la mano a Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos y le dirigió la mirada, pero no pudo ver los ojos de Sasuke, su flequillo negro tapaba expresión alguna, pero Sakura supuso que estaba sonrojado.

Ella le correspondía apretando su mano.

Sasuke la miro y sonrió de lado, ella sonrió ampliamente.

EN KONOHA.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE LARGO!!!!!! ANTES DE QUE TE MANDE DECAPITAR.

Naruto estaba que echaba humo, es mas, tenia los ojos del zorro, lleno de ira.  
- el tiene que saberlo – repuso Karin.  
- no tiene que saber nada!!!! LARGO!!!!  
- claro que si, Sasuke Uchiha es el padre del bebe que espero.

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por favor dejen reviews!!!! Pleasse o no continuo U.U**


	14. Histeria

Capitulo dedicado a mi misma XDDDD 5 de abril mi cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños de mi pa mi JAJAJA XD

**Capitulo 14: Histeria**

Sakura tomó un largo sorbido de ese té tan bueno acompañado de dulces, Sasuke no comía dulces, así que todos para ella.

- unos segundos en el paladar…. Eternamente en las caderas – dijo Sakura mirando el dulce relleno de chocolate.  
- bueno, después del desgastes que tuviste ayer, dudo que se te queden en las caderas.

Sakura se puso roja como un farolillo.

- Sasuke!  
- que? Es la verdad. Hump

Sasuke desvió la mirada y miro a la gente pasar, de repente vio un hombre con su mujer, que felices parecían, mientras miraban a su hijo correteando viendo los puestos de los comerciantes.  
Sakura también desvió la mirada a aquella estampa familiar y sonrió dulcemente.

- seria hermoso no?  
- el que? – dijo Sasuke aun mirando a la familia.  
- formar una familia.

Sasuke la miró atentamente y tomo su taza de té humeante entre las manos.

- Sakura… tu quieres formar una familia?  
- yo? Pues claro, una ya va sintiendo que su reloj biológico hace tic-tac!  
- entiendo. – dijo tristemente.  
- que pasa Sasuke? Tu también quieres.  
- yo?  
- Sasuke no dijiste que querías restaurar tu clan?  
- eso era antes…  
- ya no…?  
- los Uchihas no somos Santos precisamente, yo había creído siempre en los héroes Uchiha, que éramos una raza superior, hasta que en ese Día que pelee con Naruto y me hizo ver la realidad, aunque casi me mata.

- pero los nuevos Uchihas no serán así – sentenció Sakura.  
- como lo sabes?  
- pues, porque no hay mujeres Uchiha, así que serán mestizos. Jaja  
- supongo que tienes razón, pero no cualquier mujer.  
- ¿ah?  
- una mujer, fuerte, la mas fuerte, para que me de hijos fuertes, inteligente, para que me de hijos inteligentes, y bonita para que mis hijas salgan bellas.  
- pides muchas cosas en una mujer ¿no? Espero que la encuentres.

Sakura se levanto para pagar la cuenta dejando a Sasuke observando sus movimientos.

- nos vamos?  
- hump.

......................................................................................................................

Naruto empujo a Karin a una celda sin la mas mínima delicadeza.

- NA--- NARUTO-KUN!!! Esta embarazada – dijo Hinata preocupada.  
- no me fío de esta arpía.

Karin se aferró a los barrotes de su celda.

- maldito zorro!!!

Naruto sonrió.

- prefiero ser un zorro destructor, que una zorra por interés

Karin se puso roja de rabia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El bosque estaba florido y hermoso, Sakura iba tranquilamente caminando y observando el bello paisaje, sin percatarse que Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla.

- oh una peonía ¡que hermosa!  
- Hump.  
- oh Sasuke ven acércate, no es preciosa?

Sasuke se acerco lentamente y se cruzó de brazos.

- me gusta más la flor del cerezo.- sentencio Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró sonrojada.

- a si?  
- si, las flores de cerezo me relajan

Sasuke volvió a caminar. Sakura corrió a su lado confundida.

- ¿te relajan?  
- en realidad una en particular.  
- alguna de las diferentes flores de cerezo? Cerezo blanco, el rosa…  
- no exactamente, me refiero a una flor que siempre me acompañaba aunque yo no quisiera, que me quiera aunque yo la trate mal, mi amiga aunque la abandone, que se preocupara, sin yo haberme preocupado por ella nunca.

Sakura se paró en medio del camino.

-¿ hump? Que pasa?  
- Sasuke…  
- es la verdad.

Sasuke le dio la espalda.

- sabes Sakura, cuando te dije como era mi mujer ideal, te describí a ti, me gustaría restaurar mi clan contigo, solo contigo.

Sakura se puso roja y sonrió de felicidad, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo por la espalda.

- Sasuke… pero para eso…  
- tendrías que ser mi esposa.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para encararla, la tomo la cara con ambas manos y la beso, la beso dulcemente, suavemente, como si temiera que aquellos labios tan deseados por el, se rompieran. Se separaron para respirar.  
Sakura tomo aire y después frunció el ceño. Y le dio una cachetada en toda la mejilla izquierda a Sasuke, este atónito, se acaricio la mejilla sin entender, mirando a una Sakura en medio de un ataque de histeria.

- eres un…. Cerdo! Lo sabes? Me dejaste tirada en una banca en una oscura noche, toda tu vida me dijiste que era una molestia, me deje el pelo largo por ti, porque te gustaban las mujeres de pelo largo, me cuidaba por ti, quería ser la mas bonita para ti, hace tanto tiempo que me dejaste tirada en aquella banca… y ahora me estas pidiendo matrimonio….

_**Si fuera más guapa **_

_**y un poco más lista**_ _**si fuera especial, **_

_**si fuera de revista**_ _**tendría el valor, **_

_**de cruzar el vagón**_ _**y preguntarte quien eres.**_

- Sakura… - Sasuke cerro los ojos, no podía discutirla eso.  
- si quiero…

_**Te sientas enfrente**_ _**y ni te imaginas,**_

_**Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita**_

_**y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**_ _**Se inundan mis pupilas**_

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿que? - que quiero ser Sakura Uchiha.

_**De pronto me miras**_

_**te miro y suspiras**_

_**yo cierro los ojos**_

_**tu apartas la vista**_

_**apenas respiro**_

_**me hago pequeñita**_

_**y me pongo a temblar**_

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura despacio, tal vez dudando… no podía creérselo, levanto su mano tan masculina, esa mano que se había bañado en sangre tantas veces para hacer otra cosa a la que esta menos acostumbrada: acariciar la mejilla de una mujer.  
pero no una mujer cualquiera, Sakura Haruno, la chica que siempre le había querido, incondicionalmente, toda la vida.

_**y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**_

_**como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**_

_**de estación a estación de frente tu y yo**_

_**ahí viene el silencio**_

_**De pronto me miras**_

_**te miro y suspiras**_

_**yo cierro los ojos**_

_**tu apartas la vista**_

_**apenas respiro**_

_**me hago pequeñita**_

_**y me pongo a temblar**_

Sakura tomo esa mano que tanto había deseado que la acariciara de esa forma

_**Y entonces ocurre**_

_**Despiertan mis labios**_

_**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando**_

_**Supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta**_

_**y me quiero morir**_

Sakura se acerco lentamente a el, y alzándose de puntillas agarro esos labios poderosos, si, le quería, y quería tenerlo ahora y siempre, el era suyo.

_**pero el tiempo se para**_

_**y te acercas diciendo**_

_**yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos**_

_**cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren**_

Sasuke la hizo rendirse y tumbarse en la fresca hierva, no existía nada mas en ese momento para el, solo ella, la volvió a besar mientras la acariciaba la garganta, Sakura gimio pidiendo mas, Sasuke no se ando por las ramas, y su mano derecha se fue en busca de los deliciosos muslos de Sakura, los cual acaricio de arriba abajo para luego toparse con esa ropa interior tan molesta para el, Sakura le miró.

- no te pares ahora.

_**Y ya estamos llegando**_

_**mi vida a cambia**_

_**un dia especial este 11 de marzo**_

_**me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel**_

_**que apaga la luz**_

Sakura le quito el traje a Sasuke histéricamente, como si le fuera la vida en ello, lo mismos e podía decir de el, la había despojado de ese Kimono en menos de un segundo, desnudos, ambos, se observaron.

- Sakura…  
la chica se tumbó de nuevo en la hierva y con sus dos piernas agarro al joven Uchiha del cuello sin hacerle daño y tiró de el, la cara de Sasuke callo encima de esos cómodos senos, empezó a masajearlos y a lamerlos como si se tratara de un helado. Sakura gimio de placer.

- Sasuke… no me hagas esperar más

el joven Uchiha le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona.  
Se puso entre las dos piernas de la Kunoichi y la penetró lo mas despacio que pudo, saboreando el gesto de placer de Sakura, que se arqueo en el suelo.  
Sasuke comenzó a mover las caderas a veces resto a veces circularmente, cambiando rítmica y juguetonamente, esto a Sakura la volvía loca, los gemidos de placer de ambos se confundieron con el sonido de los pájaros y los demás animales de aquel bosque.

_**Te encuentro la cara**_

_**Gracias a mi manos**_

_**me vuelvo valiente**_

_**y te beso en los labios**_

_**dices que me quieres**_

_**y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Konoha, era sin duda una de las aldeas ninjas mas bonitas, Sakura miro su enorme puerta, que feliz estaba al regresar a casa y de la mano de su futuro marido, Sasuke Uchiha, ambos entraron a la aldea, nadie les recibió, Sakura refunfuño que Naruto era un idiota sin detalles.

- Naruto es idiota y punto – sonrió Sasuke.

De repente entre la muchedumbre salio una estela de humo de tierra a gran velocidad hacia ellos Sakura se puso nerviosa, Sasuke levanto una ceja sin entender.  
la nube de humo les envolvió a ambos y Sasuke fue separado de la mano de Sakura, cuando Sakura pudo ver a través del humo no se sorprendió ver a su querido padre tomando de la pechera al Uchiha, el cual no hacia ni decía nada.

- TU!!!!!!!! Que haces con mi niña!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- PAPA SUELTA A MI NOVIO!!!!!!!!

Tenma empezó a llorar y a señalar a su hija como acusándola.

- SAKURA ERES CRUEL, ME ABANDONAS POR OTRO HOMBRE DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICE POR TI!!! YO TE CAMBIABA EL PAÑAL CUANDO TE HACIAS CACA!!!

Sakura le dio un golpazo a su padre que lo mando al muro de la entrada de la aldea.

- ¡ no digas cosas vergonzosas!!!!  
- SAKURITA SNIFFF AUN ERES MUY JOVEN  
- papa ya tengo 2(piiiiiiiiiiiiii) años!!!!!  
- siempre serás mi niñita bonita. Y mi preciosa bebe!!!

Tenma fue a abrazarla pero Sakura le esquivo.  
- Sasuke vamos a ver a Naruto – dijo la pelirrosa sin darle mas importancia a su padre, Sasuke la siguió, con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

- ten hijos para esto – decia Tenma en el suelo llorando  
- Tenma IDIOTA!!!!! – la mama de Sakura apareció llena de bolsas de comida.  
- ahhh cariño perdona!!!!  
- como se te ocurre dejarme tirada con todo esto!!!!!!  
- es que mi radar paternal se activo y…  
- eres un viejo chocho lo sabias?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Sakura Haruno reportándose de su llegada a la villa.  
- Sasuke Uchiha reportándose de su llegada a la villa.

Naruto tenia un aura negra, ambos ninjas se preocuparon.

- Naruto que…

Naruto se levanto de su silla de Hokage y dio un golpe en la mesa mirando a Sasuke con rabia.

- creí que de verdad te gustaba Sakura, por eso la deje ir.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- claro que me gusta pedazo de burro.

- entonces explícame esto!!!

la puerta se abrió, y apareció Karin esposada y vigilada por Hinata que al ver a Sakura se acerco a ella.

- Hinata que pasa? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada  
- sa…sakura veras… ella…  
- que hace ella aquí – dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

Naruto se acerco a su amigo.

- Karin afirma que espera un Hijo tuyo dobe.

un momento de silencio en el despacho del Hokage.

Sakura asimilaba la frase de Naruto, y sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas, miró a Sasuke buscando algo en su rostro, pero Sasuke estaba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados como si nada, se apoyo en la mesa de madera.

- eso dice? – dijo el Uchiha.  
- estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! Tienes que hacerte responsable!!!  
- hump – Sasuke sonrió y la miro con el sharingan.- eres una puta.  
- Sasuke!!!! – dijo al fin Sakura, la joven estaba apretando su puño con rabia y tenia los ojos tapados con el flequillo.  
- Sa… Sakura-chan – dijo Hinata intentando calmarla.

Sakura iba a irse corriendo pero Sasuke cerro la puerta y se interpuso. Çel sharingan empezó a girar y Sakura se quedo inmóvil, no se podía mover.

- tu no te vas de aquí. – sentencio Sasuke.

Naruto se puso serio, Sasuke emanaba un chakra bastante agresivo.

Sasuke se puso al lado de Karin, y la dijo al oído.

- será niño a niña?

Karin sonrió victoriosa.

- aun no lo se, no he ido a un hospital para hacerme una ecografía.  
- quiero ir contigo – dijo Sasuke.  
- deberías ir a arreglar la casa de los uchihas para tu hijo, yo me ocupare de todos los asuntos maternales – refunfuñó Karin

Sakura empezó a llorar de nuevo, hasta que un grito suyo salio de su boca, lo que estaba viendo la dejo helada y sin lagrimas.

Sasuke había levantado del cuello a Karin la cual casi no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando.

- Sasuke que haces!!!!! – dijo Naruto, vale que era una arpía pero matarla? Y al bebe?

- no te metas Usurantonkachi- Sasuke miro a Karin con el sharingan – me tomas por tonto Karin? – la apretó un poco mas de la garganta – ese hijo no es mío.

- tu… tuvimos sexo hace 2 meses….- intento decir Karin.  
- si lo tuvimos - Sasuke sonrió triunfante – pero sabes? No creo que dejara embarazada a una Zorra estéril.

- ¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????????????

Todos, incluso Karin se quedaron helados, Sasuke dejo caer a la chica al suelo, entre toses ella le pregunto.

- como que estéril cerdo?

Sasuke sonrió mientras su sharingan daba vueltas, y todos en la sala esperaban una respuesta, especialmente Sakura.

**CONTINUARA…**

WOOO espero que les haya gustado, siento no haber continuado antes pero tenia problemas personales…. Bueno MAÑANA 5 DE ABRIL MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!! Regálenme muchos reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. enemigas y embarazo?

**Enemigas y embarazo?**

No, no comprendia nada, Sakura esperaba fuera de el despacho de naruto, habia salido fuera el aire estaba demasiado cargado aunque podia escuchar muy bien la voz grave de sasuke detrs de esa gigante puerta de madera.

- Karin no puedes estar embarazada.

- Por que no? dijo karin echa una furia, no entendia nada, no le venia la regla por ende

- Como esplicartelo? suspir el Uchiha

- Intentalo continu Naruto

- Karin no puede tener hijos porque es esteril desde hace tiempo.

- Mentira!!!

- No interrumpas Karin replic Naruto

Sasuke se apoy en la pared y cerro los ojos, tom aire y habl.

- Orochimaru hizo experimentos con todos vosotros menos conmigo, ya que me necesitaba en perfecto estado para apoderarse de mi Sharingan.

- eso ya lo s pero que tiene que ver?

-facil, Orochimaru estaba cegado por la vida inmortal sin que os diera cuento os iba quitando chakra de vida en especial a ti que tienes poder de curacion.  
- pero que?  
- karin cuando te absorven un poco de vida te la estan quitando y envejeces aunque tu no lo sientas, tu alma tiene ahora 50 aos, es mas o menos lo que le pasa a Tsunade parece una jovencita pero Karin si gastas tu chakra en una batalla tendras el aspecto de una anciana, Orochimaru perfecciono esa tecnica al ver a Tsunade, el siempre a querido aprender tecnicas.

- QUE TENGO 50??????  
- asi es.  
- y eso que tiene que ver? pregunto naruto sin entender.  
- Na Naruto Kun lo que quiere decir Sasuke-kun es- Hinata no encontraba la manera mas sutil esque la seorita Karin ha entrado en la menopausia.

SILENCIO TOTAL.

- KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????- Karin casi se tira de los pelos.  
- ademas de eso yo sabia que eras esteril, Orochimaru se encargo de eso en uno de sus esperimentos por error.  
- ERROR?? ERROR????  
- creo que ni orochimaru tenia el valor de decirtelo, tus ovarios eran muy deviles despues de tantos experimentos.  
- PUTOS DESGRACIADOS!!! grito Karin histerica  
- en realidad fuiste tu la que te prestabas a esos esperimentos, claro que no sabias ni la mitad de cosas.

Karin guard silencio, queria que se le tragara la tierra, a penas tenia 26 aos y era una anciana en toda regla. Maldito Orochimaru, Maldito Sasuke por no impedirlo.

- Sasuke - mormuro Karin- por qu no lo impediste? Estuvimos juntos un tiempo.  
- Karin estuve contigo, pero. Me importabas un bledo y no queria tener descendencia con alguien como tu.

Karin se dio media vuelta y salio por la puerta dando un portazo dejando el despacho de Naruto en completo silencio, ni Naruto ni Hinata ni Sasuke querian hablar.

Karin se apoy en la puerta y gruesas lagrimas calleron por sus mejillas, se quito las lentes para restregarse los ojos, hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba, entonces sintio unos pasos que iban directa hacia ella, alz la vista conteniendo las lagrimas como pudo.

- y tu que quieres pelo rosa chicle?

Sakura se acerco aun mas a ella y. la abrazo, simplemente la abrazo con ternura, Karin se qued estatica, esa chica

- es mejor asi verdad Karin? Tener un hombro calido a tu lado

Karin la abraz con fuerza cerrando los ojos mientras un mar de lagrimas caian como cascadas de su boca salio un simple:

- si, gracias.

Sasuke abrio la puerta y se quedo consternado mirando esa escena, al principio pensaba que se habia vuelto loco, pero no, ah estaban: Sakura y Karin abrazadas.

- Karin - murmuro Sakura puedes cambiar tu vida si lo deseas no es demasiado tarde, nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar.

Karin se separo un poco pero agarro las manos de Sakura.

- por que me dices esto? Yo siempre te he odiado.  
- lo se perfectamente pero s lo que es amar a alguien y que ese alguien te rechace y te abandone, hubo un tiempo en que pense en vengarme de Sasuke, s lo que duele y querer retenerle a tu lado como sea, las dos amamos al mismo hombre, tu amas como yo y eso lo entiendo no necesito mas para darte este consuelo.

- gracias Sakura susurro Karin apretando las manos de Sakura con fueza pero con aprecio.

Karin miro por ultima vez al Uchiha y salio corriendo hacia una de las ventanas que estaban habiertas y salt, queria dejar Konoha atrs para siempre, no volver a ver mas a Sasuke Uchiha, se arrancaria el corazon si era necesario, el no era para ella, el era para Sakura ahora lo entendia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Sakura - Sasuke se acerco a la pelirosa.  
- ella estara bien, el corazon cicatriza rapido y mas en una mujer tan fuerte.  
- y tu?  
- yo?  
- no me olvidaste y paso mucho tiempo.  
- crei que te habia olvidado pero creo que no soy tan fuerte despues de todo hump una molestia al fin y al cabo.  
- eres fuerte sentencio Sasuke  
- y digna de admiracion Naruto se encontraba en el marco de la puerta observando- Sakura tienes un corazon muy noble.

-Arigato, Naruto!!!  
- bien vayamos a festejar! RAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN  
- tengo cosas que hacer sentencio Sasuke, ni muerto comeria Ramen y menos con naruto daban arcadas verlo comer como si le fueran a quitar el plato.  
- vamos Sakura dijo Sasuke tendiendole el brazo.  
- no Sasuke, tengo planes.

- que?? Donde vas?

- a comer Ramen con Naruto, por supuesto!!!!  
- QUEEEEEEE?

-creeme Sasuke, te has perdido muchos aos con Naruto, te acabas convirtiendote a la secta del Ramen.

- SIII LA SECTA DEL RAMENNNNN AMEN HERMANOSSSSS

Naruto cogio la mano a Hinata que estaba medio escondida, y tambien la mano de Sakura la cual tomo tambien la mano del Uchiha, Sasuke suspiro resignado, bien, un poco de Ramen no hace dao.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Al entrar al Ichiraku Ramen Naruto grito.

-EY JEFE!!!! 4 RACIONES DE RAMEN!!!  
- OIDO COCINA NARUTO!!!! Hoy vienes con amigos para variar.  
- seeeee hoy no vengo solo  
- que bien, y has traido a Sakura contigo.  
- hola jefe saludo Sakura hoy invita el gran hokage  
- KEEEEEEEEEE?? dijo Naruto con los ojos saliendose de sus orbitas quien dijo eso Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?  
- vamos, eres el Hokage ganas un sueldazo.  
- y tu eres ambu  
- pero tu Hokage asique, paga el que mas dinero tiene.  
- si lo s no me hago Hokage.

todos se echaron a reir, Naruto era tacao hasta la medula.

cuando los platillos con Ramen llegaron todos se dispusieron a tomar sus palillos, menos Sakura.

- Sakura pasa algo? observo Sasuke.

Sakura miro el Ramen con una mueca molesta que luego se conbirtio en asco puro, se tapo la nariz e intentando no vomitar, se levant de la mesa como si la ubierna pinchado con una aguja en el trasero.

- Gomen, tengo que irme sin mas palabras salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Todos se quedaron con cara de circunstancia, Sasuke se levanto del asiento.

- tu tambien te vas?  
- voy a ver que le pasa. Permiso.

- ahhh no saben disfrutar de un buen ramen, ne Hinata tenemos dos platos para cada uno.  
- no se si podre con los dos, claro que si!!! Ademas Naruto se arrimo a la oreja de Hinata y la susurro me encantan las mujeres que comen Ramen como yo.

Hinata se puso roja y empezo a engullir el Ramen como una aspidaradora.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

- Sakura? la madre de Sakura golpeaba la puerta del bao de su hija Sakura puedo entrar?  
- Bugg buaggggg

la madre de Sakura no espero mas y entro, vio una vista deplorable, Sakura bomitando en el W.C  
- Sakura, cario que te pasa?  
- mama a sido el Ramen  
- te ha sentado mal?  
- nooo ha sido al olerlo, me ha dado repugnancia, pero olia como siempre

la mujer sonrio, ayudo a Sakura a limpiarse la carita y despues la sento en la cama.

- Sakura cario no estaras embarazada?

Sakura se quedo de piedra.

pero mas se quedo de piedra, y parecia una gorgola era Sasuke Uchiha que estaba escondido en el balcon se Sakura escuchando todo a escondidas, habia entrado antes pero estaba la madre, y esas palabras. Embarazada.

- Sakura has tendio relaciones?  
- . Mama, ya soy mayorcita para la charla esa.  
- no Sakura te lo pregunto en serio y con quien.  
- hace unos dias. Con Sasuke Uchiha  
- no tomaron precauciones?  
- no mama.  
- entonces no cabe duda, estas embarazada.  
- mama que voy hacer?

-Pues hacerme Abuela a tu y a tu padre, cuando se entere le dara un jamacuco al corazon jajajajajjaja  
- no mama es, solo que, como le digo yo a Sasuke y si el no quiere y si yo no estoy preparada tengo miedo de que el me rechace de que no sea yo la perfecta madre para los futuros Uchihas.

- Sasuke es un chico responsable sentencio la madre y si no eres la madre perfecta de un Uchiha lo seras de un pequeo Haruno, ese bebe no le faltara ni agua que beber, tu le protegeras como madre yo como abuela y Tenma como un desquiciado

Sakura se rio.

- pero tengo miedo de decirselo a Sasuke.  
- Hija, diselo en el momento que creas oportuno pero algo asi no se esconde mucho tiempo.  
- no le dire nada por ahora, quiero ver lo que siente el por mi. Sera un secreto entre las dos.

madre e hija entrelazaron sus dedos meiques.

lo que no sabian esque Sasuke se sentia ofendido, el era un tipo razonable y responsable, Por qu Sakura le tenia miedo? Bueno si, hace aos la dejo tirada en un parque sin ni siquiera un manta, seguro esa noche se resfrio que desastre!!! Lo que menos queria en este mundo! Que Sakura le tuviese miedo. En fin, Salto hacia la calle, miro la ventana de Sakura y sonrio, habia que preparar un cuarto para un bebe en la mansion Uchiha, Sakura tambien se llevaria una gran sorpresa, Sasuke sonrio con malicia mientras caminaba por la calle.

**CONTINUARA..**

REVIEWSSSSS PLEASEEEEE os quieroooooooooooooooooooo CON RETRASO SIEMPRE LO SE!!! GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

-

-


End file.
